Archangel's Vacation
by NoxyHart
Summary: Gabriel is growing tired of life so he decides a vacation is in order. Along the way he finds out that he's been out of the loop doe so long that he didn't realize just how much had changed with his favorite hunters. Could it be time for him to rejoin Heaven? Or will the Trickster Loki remain in his place? AU, cursing, blood, yaoi
1. Bored

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm just borrowing it.**_

 _ **Hello everyone! I am back and with a new story even though I just finished the Grace Trilogy. I hope you enjoy my new work and I hope it lives up to the high standards that you've come to expect from me. Enjoy and let me know what you think! My love to all of you!**_

 _ **~ Noxy**_

 **Chapter 1: Bored**

Gabriel sighed and walked away, not even bothering to stay and watch to latest prank go off. He heard the screams but couldn't even bring himself to care. With a sigh he snapped and appeared at his house. What was wrong with him? It seemed like no matter what he did nothing seemed to give him pleasure anymore. It was like all the joy had been sucked from him.

With another sigh he flopped down on his couch and began channel surfing. He flipped through every channel he had before throwing the remote down. He got up and went over to his movie cases began going through them. Five minutes later he gave up and began going through his music and when that failed he began going through his books. Ten minutes later he let out a frustrated shout and flopped down on his couch once more.

"Well this sucks." Gabriel said out loud to himself. "I guess I should have know this was coming though. I hate boredom. Guess there's only one thing left for me to do."

Gabriel got up and headed upstairs to his room. He grabbed a large duffle bag out of his closet and began pulling out clothes. He nearly filled the duffle before grabbing a smaller toiletries bag. With a grin he went into his bathroom and grabbed his things, doing a checklist as he went.

"Shampoo and conditioner? Check! Soap? Check! Hairbrush? Hairbrush? Where is my-Hairbrush! Toothbrush and toothpaste...finally...my razor! Perfect." He said before pausing. "Might as well take a few hair ties too. Better safe then sorry."

Finally done he added his bag to the his duffle. With a grin he zipped it up and snapped it downstairs. Going downstairs he headed into his office and began going through his papers. After a bit of digging her found what he was after. His birth certificate, social security card, driver's license, and several credit cards. With a smirk he grinned and vanished from his house, reappearing in a bank. He walked up to the first teller he could, a young man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Could you tell the manager that Gabriel Godson is here to see him?" Gabriel asked with a sexy smirk, making the guy turn bright red and almost drop the phone.

Gabriel kept smiling at the clearly nervous teller as he talked before the young man put down the phone. "Mr. Clifton will see you now in his office on the top floor. Would you like me to get the guards to escort you there?"

The blonde shook his head. "Not this time. Maybe next time you can show me personally."

The young man turned several more shades making Gabriel feel better about himself. With a blown kiss he left the now nearly hyperventilating young man and headed for the elevator. He got in and made his way to the top floor. When the doors opened her was met by a loverly view and a very bored looking secretary. The angel stepped up to her desk and gave her a smile.

"Hi. I'm here to see Mr. Clifton." Gabriel said with a smile.

The woman looked him up and down, taking in his jeans, sneakers, flannel shirt, and worn green jacket. "Unless you have an appointment, which I doubt, you'll have to come back another day."

Gabriel lost his smile a bit. "I think you'll find that he's expecting me."

"I doubt that. I don't even see how you got through the front door much less the elevator." She said with a sneer.

The intercom beeped. "Eliza is there a young man here? I'm waiting on him."

The woman glared at him and hit the button. "There is a young man here but he-"

"Hey Alan! It's Gabe!" Gabriel interrupted.

The door suddenly opened and an older man came out looking thrilled. "Mr Godson! I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Hey Al!" Gabriel said with a smile. "You're secretary must be new. I was told to come back with an appointment. And that I shouldn't have been allowed through the front door."

Alan turned to her with a glare. "Do you have any idea who this man is?! This is Gabriel Godson. He had billions invested in this bank. He could pay your salary for the next thirty generations. Apologize before you lose your job."

The woman stammered and turned bright red and tried to mutter out an apology.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." Gabriel said. "You never know who you might be talking to. It's not very good behavior fitting someone who is a follower of God."

The woman hung her head in shame and nodded and Alan glared at her as he held the door open for Gabriel. "So Mr Godson I take it that you are here about your accounts?"

Gabriel waited until the door was shut before smiling. "What have I told you Al? Please call me by my first name."

Alan smiled. "I still have to keep up appearances Gabriel. So I take it you want me to open your accounts for you?"

"Yeah. I've gotten bored again." The archangel said flopping down in a chair. "It seems like it keeps happening more and more. This is the third time in the last hundred years. I'm getting tired of it happening. Who knows...maybe I'm finally reaching that point in my life where I'm getting tired of just living in general."

Alan poured then both a brandy and passed one to Gabriel as he sat across from him. "Surely you don't mean that do you?"

"I don't know." The blonde admitted. "I don't even have a plan this time. I just know that I need a break."

Alan nodded and began pulling up the files on his computer. "Okay so which accounts do you want active?"

"For now? All of them." Gabriel said simply.

"All fifty seven then?" Alan asked skeptically. "Okay. Do you want a card for each account?"

Gabriel thought for a minute before an idea came to him. "Actually can I have two of the accounts put under different names? I need to be place under the name of Dean Winchester and the other under Sam Winchester. I don't know why I haven't thought of this before."

"I'll need their information." Alan said.

There was a quiet snap and everything the manager needed was right there. "These two young men friends of yours?"

"Sort of. Last check the older brother was dating my younger brother." Gabriel admitted. "I just want them looked out for."

"Okay that's done. Now what about the rest?" Alan asked turning back to him.

"Combine them. Leave one of both the high yield checking and savings, the two with the least money so they can mature. The rest combine and give me a card for the checking and a card for the savings." The angel decided.

The man was quick to comply and had everything set up. He placed a quick call downstairs to have the cards made and to be brought up as soon as they were done. With a smile Alan bid Gabriel to come behind his desk and showed the angel what his accounts now equaled. The angel smirked and gave the man a clap on the shoulder.

"Perfect. I couldn't have asked for better Alan. You're amazing." Gabriel said.

Alan nodded. "Anything for an old friend."

There was a knock and in walked a man carrying a silver tray. He brought the tray over to reveal two cards both stamped with Gabriel's name. He took them with a smiled and thanked the man, sliding both in his wallet. The man left and the angel turned back to the manager with a smile.

"Thanks again for everything Alan." Gabriel said. "So I'll see you again soon right?"

"Of course." Alan said. "I hope you find yourself Gabriel. It doesn't do from someone like you to lose your way."

Gabriel gave him a smile and headed out. The secretary refused to even look at him as he left but the teller he had been flirting with had rushed over and given him his number. Gabriel tucked the number into his pocket and kissed the young man's hand before leaving. He reappeared back at his home and grabbed a computer bag that contained his laptop and tablet. Doing a mental checklist he realized that he had everything he needed.

Now happy, the archangel sat his bags by the door and grabbed the keys that were hanging by the door. He headed outside and towards the garage. He opened door and flipped on the light, smiling at the sight of the white tarp covering his beloved vehicle. The archangel pulled it off with a flourish revealing the beautiful bronze nineteen sixty-eight AMC Javelin. Gabriel ran his hand along his prized car before opening the door and getting in. He started her up and listened to her purr for him.

"Sorry it's been so long sweetie. Now how about we go out and have some fun together?" He said as he smoothly pulled her out of the garage and up to the front door.

He turned her off and got out, making sure that her tires were good and doing a quick general maintenance with his Grace just in case. Happy that she was good to go Gabriel went inside and grabbed his two bags and brought them out and put them in the trunk. Doing a last minute check in his mind he realized that he had forgotten one very important thing. His Grace.

With a sigh Gabriel headed back inside and went down into lab. Going over to the large locked and warded cabinet he unlocked it and opened it reaching in a grabbing a small box he opened the lid to reveal a small coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin. This was a modified version of a Sigil Cuff, an inscribed band that sealed away an angel's Grace and could only be removed by the person who put it on them.

Gabriel had managed to make the cuff into a coin that worked just like the cuff as long as it was on his body. The only difference was that with a Sigil Cuff, the band was normally very visible around the wrist and put off a certain energy. With this Sigil Coin it was different. It didn't give off any energy. Instead as long as it was on him it worked. He was going to take it one step further though.

Closing and locking the cabinet he turned and sat the coin down in his metal tray and went and grabbed the things he would need. He picked up the what he would need and pulled his stool closer got ready. He stripped out of his jacket and shirt and pulled on a doctor's scrub top. With a quick snap everything was sterilized and ready to go.

He picked up the povidone-iodine and rubbed down his wrist. He quickly picked up a needle full of bupivacaine and began injecting it into his arm. Puling back he waited a few minutes before picking up the scalpel. Gabriel carefully made the cut along the center of his wrist. He put down the blade and quickly picked up the gauze and dabbed at the blood before grabbing the now sterile coin. He placed it in the incision and under his skin, making sure that it wouldn't hurt anything before grabbing the sutures.

Gabriel carefully stitched the wound closed making sure to pull the skin tight, pausing as he felt his Grace slip away from him leaving him with nothing more then his gifted Pagan magic. He waited until his body had settled before reaching for the last item; a jar of healing balm. He opened it and spread it over the wound carefully, watching as the wound slowly began to close. Once the wound was closed Gabriel removed the sutures and applied the cream again, healing those wounds as well. Finally finished there wasn't even a scar to prove what had been done.

With a relieved breath that things had gone according to plan he quickly cleaned up and put everything away. Gabriel was now as close to human as he could get. The perfect way to recharge his batteries and lover for life. With a smile he headed back upstairs and made sure to lock the door behind him. Getting in his car he started her up and revved the motor and found a good radio station. Putting on his sunglasses he put the pedal to the medal and took off. Looked like he was ready to start his vacation.


	2. Dates and Disasters

**_Welcome back my loyal readers! I am so glad you are liking the new story so far. As for my reviewers I do apologize for not answering you but there seems to be an issue with them as I cannot seem to read them. I have sent a letter to Support as of last night but I haven't gotten an answer just yet. So I do promise that once this issue is fixed I will be responding to all of those that have reviewed my work._**

 ** _Now onto the next chapter and as always...Enjoy!_**

 ** _~ Noxy_**

 _*Wolf! Your sight to hither!_

 **Chapter 2: Dates and Disaster**

Gabriel's eyes went wide as he noticed that black car sitting in the motel parking lot. He pulled into the space across from it and frowned. He knew that he would run into the Winchesters eventually he just wasn't thinking that it would take three months nor would it be at one of his favorite vacation spots. Still he knew what he had to do. He wanted to give them their gifts and maybe see about playing around a bit with them. Show them the human side of himself. With a smirk he got out, making sure to flare his energy a bit, having sensed Castiel in the room with them.

The Trickster could feel the eyes on him but made no moves to show that he knew. Instead he pulled his duffle and laptop bag out of the trunk and headed in to the main office. Gabriel couldn't help but ask for a room on the end, namely the one right next to the hunter's room. The woman at the front desk had blushingly agreed and given him the room key. With a grin he put his glasses up on the top of his head and walked down the sidewalk, walking right past the hunter's room and into his own, pretending not to notice the flash of the curtain moving.

Once he was inside he threw his duffle in the closest chair, sat his laptop bag on the small table, and threw himself down on the bed. He was tired after such a long drive. For once the archangel had gotten up early so he could enjoy the sunrise as he drove. Still there was a lot that he wanted to do before tonight. So he headed into the bathroom and freshened up, giving himself a quick wash, pulling his hair halfway back and changing his clothes, settling on a nice pair of khaki pants and a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up .

Making sure he had his wallet and keys, he locked the door and left, heading for the closest cafe. No sooner did he leave, wanting to enjoy a nice walk after being cooped up in his Beauty all day, then he felt someone trailing him. His first stop was a candy store that caught his eye instead of the cafe. The angel bought a box of chocolate covered strawberries and some rock candy. After leaving there he went down to the cafe he loved. Taking a seat on the outside patio he wasn't surprised when he happened to notice that both Sam and Dean were following him.

The waitress came over to him with a smile. "New in town?"

Gabriel smirked and pulled his glasses off. "Here on vacation actually. I drop in every so often."

"You picked a bad time." The woman said. "Some kind of animal has been attacking people so they're warning people not to go hiking."

"So I guess that means that going up to the lake is off limits." Gabriel said with a frown. "Well damn. I guess I might just have to move on then."

"So what can I get for you while you're here?" She asked, her smile growing.

"I'll have the turkey bacon club with a side of loaded waffle fries. Strawberry tea to drink." Gabriel said, not even bothering with the menu. "And if possible could I get a newspaper? Maybe I can figure out where to go from here."

"You got it sweetness." The waitress said as she rushed off.

With a frown Gabriel pulled out his cell phone and began checking the weather and his gps while also using the camera on his phone to look behind him at the hunters. Dean looked angry and was talking to his brother in an angry manner while Sam seemed to be trying to calm him. Shaking his head Gabriel knew what was happening. Dean was more then likely blaming him for what was happening here in town while Sam seemed to be sticking up for him.

Shaking his head he broke into a smile as the waitress came back with his food, not expecting it so soon. "That was quick."

"The owners saw you sit down and started making it before I even put your order in." She said, setting the plate in front of him before handing him his news paper. "Enjoy sweetie!"

Gabriel looked up and gave her a sexy smirk. "If it's as sweet as you I'm sure I will."

The waitress turned beat red and went to take care of her other customers. Gabriel unfolded the paper and began to read as he ate. It didn't take him long to find the article that he was looking for. Reading it over he came to the conclusion that it was most likely a werewolf. With a sigh he figured that the best thing he could do was enjoy the day and leave the cards for the boys in their car and head out first thing in the morning. He folded the paper and finished his food, waiting for his waitress to come back. He didn't have to wait long and when she did, she was carrying a large piece of a chocolate silk pie.

"Pie is on the house. My treat." She said setting his plate down.

Gabriel smiled. "I knew you were sweet. So what kinds of things are going on at night? Clubs? Parties? I might as well have some fun before I move on."

The waitress turned thoughtful and then pointed to a blue building at the end of the block. "Well...you could go to the Peacock Lounge. It's a club and bar."

"So what time should I pick you up then Anna?" The blonde asked reading her name tag.

Anna turned bright red. "Excuse me?"

"It's the least I can do since you've been so nice to me and made me feel welcome. So shall I pick you up at six?" The angel asked.

"You know what? Sure! I live just across the street. You could meet me here and we could walk there together." Anna said.

Gabriel finished his pie and pulled out his wallet and he handed her a hundred dollars and then held out a second one. "Here. Keep the change. I'll see you at six. I'm Gabriel by the way."

Anna flushed. "I didn't even think to ask your name. I can't believe that."

Gabriel took her hand and kissed the back of it, making her blush worse. "No worries. I'll see you tonight. Take care."

With that Gabriel pulled his glasses on and headed down the street to the nearest pharmacy. With a grin he saw that the hunters were still watching him but it seemed he had pissed off poor little Sam. No doubt with his flirting. He wasn't sure why the taller hunter was pissed off but he was. Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle when he was followed into the store. He had to fight to keep the smile off his face as he bought a three pack of condoms. If nothing else he was sure that he was throwing those boys for a loop. Happy now that he had covered his bases for the best case scenario, he headed back to the hotel to enjoy his candy and strawberries and have a quick nap before getting ready for his night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So what do you do for a living?" Anna asked as they sipped their drinks, both of them sitting after their energetic dancing had ended.

Their date had started with Gabriel meeting her downstairs at her apartment and giving her a white rose. She had blushed and ran the rose back up to her apartment and came back down with a flush. Gabriel had offered her his arm and walked her, not to the club, but down the road to a more expensive restaurant and treated her to an amazing dinner. After dinner they went for a walk along the river before looping back and heading for the club. They were given a table and ordered their drinks before heading out on the dance floor for a while. Now they were sitting down and having a wonderful conversation.

"I guess you could say that I have a few occupations." Gabriel said. "I am an investor, a healer, and a judge. I don't get to heal people very often anymore because I just never have guts to do it anymore. As for being a judge, I finally got tired of judging people so I decided to take vacation. I just packed a bag got in my car and went."

"Wish I could do that." Anna said. "I can barely make ends meet sometime. I...made a mistake and ending up pregnant. My mom and dad take care of my son while I'm at work. They have him tonight so I can go out once in a while. I'm also trying to finish school."

"What are majoring in?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"I'm following you actually." Anna admitted. "I want to be a nurse. I want to do something good with my life. Saving other lives seems like a good way to do that."

"That is a very good ambition." Gabriel said with a smile. "I'll have to tell you about some texts that will help you with that. They're easy to understand and you'll retain them a lot better. You can even download them for free."

Anna looked up at him with happy tears in her eyes. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

The angel chuckled. "Of course. I like helping people."

"You aren't like most guys." Anna said, her green eyes sparkling.

Gabriel shrugged. "I respect people. Most of the time when I end up taking someone out it's not because I'm looking to get laid. It's because I'm looking for companionship. Someone to connect with. If sex happens then it happens and it's a nice bonus. So I should be thanking you for joining me."

Anna smiled. "It's my pleasure. And to tell you the truth...If sex does happen then I don't think I would mind it in the least."

The blonde laughed. "Glad I went out and bought some condoms then. Better safe then sorry."

The woman laughed, her brown hair falling into her face. "You truly are something else Gabriel. You have no shame do you?"

"Not really. It tends to get in the way of my charms." He said with his signature eyebrow wiggle.

Anna laughed. "Hey...Let's get out of here and have a coffee at may place. We can talk some more. You can show me those books."

Gabriel stood and offered her his hand which she took and he kissed the back of it once more. "As the lady wishes it, so it shall be done. Your wish is my command."

Anna blushed and leaned in close to him and he wrapped and arm around her waist and steered her towards the door, a smile on his face. The smile wasn't because of the woman at his side however, but because of the angry green eyes that were following him as he left. His hunters were pissed at him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gabriel came out of the apartment with a smile on his face. Anna had been amazing. Not only had they talked until two in the morning but he had also gotten laid and helped to secure Anna's future as a nurse. As she was getting ready he had swiped her information and paid for her schooling while she wasn't looking. Now she only needed to worry about her son. However a quick email to his accountant had dumped a nice sum of fifty grand in ten sums into her bank account. This is what he had been missing. Helping people. Gabriel missed indulging in his archangel side.

With a happy sigh he began making his way back to his room. Today had been nothing less then perfect. Now all he had to do was go back to his room, write up a letter to Sam and Dean and leave it and the cards in the Impala. After that he'd check out first thing in the morning and head further west. Maybe head to Fresno or one of the surrounding towns like Sanger; California was nice this time of year. Turning the corner the archangel stilled as he felt a change in the air.

Taking stock of where he was Gabriel realized that he had been an idiot and taken the long way around, taking the path back to the motel that was right between the river and the woods. No doubt the werewolf had caught wind of his power and decided that he would make a tasty treat. He had no one but himself to blame; he hadn't exactly been keeping his power repressed. He picked up his pace and began to walk a little faster; maybe he could make it back to the motel before he was attacked.

A low growling met his ears and his angel blade was in his hand in a flash. Gabriel took a defensive stance and prepared himself. If this wolf wanted a piece of him then he wasn't going down without a fight. The snap of a branch from his left made him tense but he resisted the urge to look and sent a silent thank you to Michael for training him. The snap had been nothing more then a distraction. The attack came form behind and he managed to duck just in time.

Getting to his feet Gabriel's hazel eyes went wide as he took in the figure before him. He was right about it being a werewolf but this one was clearly not from here. The normal fangs, sharp claws, and normal slitted pupil were all there but what gave away that werewolf wasn't normal was the fur. Spiky fur ran along the back of the hands and across the cheek bones and over it's brow. This was a Nordic Werewolf; he recognized it from his time as Loki. The last time he encountered one he had only survived because of his Grace. Why was it here? How did it get here? The creature let out a growl and Gabriel thought of a better question in his weakened state. How was he going to get away?

The wolf lunged at him and he deflected the attack with his blade, sending the wolf scrambling back and licking at the shallow wound his blade had left. Gabriel weighted his options not that he had very many. He could fight his way out and try to win without his Grace, or he could run for it and hope he made it back to the motel where he could better defend himself. The wolf lunged at him once more and this time he wasn't able to move in time.

He brought his blade up only to have it catch his right hand in it's left. Gabriel realized his mistake the minute the wolf's right hand came down at his throat; the beast was left handed. He managed to lean back just in time for the claws to breeze past his neck and sink in just under his collar bone before ripping to the right, slicing open his chest and bicep. He cried out, dropping his blade, and the wolf's other hand sunk it's claws deep into the leather band around his wrist.

Without thinking about it Gabriel summoned one of his silver throwing knives and slammed it deep into the wolf's shoulder. The creature let out a howl and Gabriel was thrown, slamming into a tree hard enough to know the wind out of him and leave him gasping. He began to crawl away, gagging and gasping for breath. The angel barely managed to summon another knife before he heard the thing advancing on him.

Gun shots rang out followed by howls of pain. The creature let out an enraged howl; all the bullets would do would just piss it off more. The angel had to act before more people got hurt. He was the only one there who knew how to kill this thing. Knowing he had no other choice he drew on his pagan magic to catch it's attention. Gabriel barely managed to get his bearings enough to turn around.

*"Ulfr! Ykkarr syn til hingat!" Gabriel yelled.

The wolf turned it's full attention on him, both the Norse and the power flare drawing it's gaze. Gabriel took his chance and flung the knife. Even in his wounded and dazed state he managed to land it square between the werewolf's eyes. The wolf let out a loud, strangled yelp as it stopped moving before falling forward in a crumpled heap, right on top of him. Gabriel let out a pained noise and he heard someone come running towards them.

There was a grunt and he felt the weight of the wolf leave him and he was able to breath again. Taking a few deep breaths he looked up at his saviors. To be honest he wasn't sure why they were looking so shocked. Thinking about it Gabriel realized it could have been the Norse or the way he had just killed the wolf, but judging by the shock slowly turning into horror he could only guess that it was the amount of blood he was losing.

"Sam...Dean...Nice to see you again." Gabriel said before his world faded to black.


	3. Shocking Reunion

_**Here you go all my loyal readers! Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 3: Shocking Reunion**

Sam opened the door to their motel room and Dean rushed inside, Gabriel slung over his shoulder. Castiel jumped up looked both anxious and scared. The older hunter made his way to the bed as Sam slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Castiel rushed to Dean's side, helping gently lower his older brother to the bed, shocked at the amount of blood dripping from his body.

"Dean what happened?!" Castiel demanded, taking in the ashen face of his brother.

"The werewolf we were tracking. It went after Gabriel." Dean said. "It attacked him, clawed him. He didn't even use his Grace. Now he's bleeding everywhere! We shot that thing full of silver and that thing didn't even go down! Then Gabriel said something to it and it went after him again and he killed it."

"He's not healing!" Castiel exclaimed, ripping open the blond's shirt.

Sam was already on his cell phone. "Lucifer and Michael are on their way! They're grabbing some things!"

"Gabriel doesn't have a few minutes!" Castiel called back, trying to stanch the bleeding. "I can't stop it!He won't stop bleeding."

"That's because it wasn't a werewolf." Michael said as he appeared, holding Adam Milligan close, his body now that of a tall ebony haired man with sapphire blue eyes.

Lucifer, once more in the body of his former vessel Nick, rushed forward with a jar of something purple and began pouring it into the wounds, making a green smoke rise from them. "You were right Mike. He's been poisoned."

"If it wasn't a werewolf then what the hell was it?!" Dean asked.

"It was an ulfheðinn, a Norse werewolf." Adam said, looking at the notes on his phone. "From what we found out they have poisoned claws and rarely leave their homeland."

"That explains why Gabriel could talk to it and why it got so pissed when it went after him." Dean said. "If he's been playing as Loki then it wouldn't surprise me if that thing knew him."

"How is he Lucifer?" Michael asked.

Lucifer sat back, sweat dotting his brow. "The poison is receding. I had to start healing him or else he would have died from blood loss. Mike...Mike there's...It's Gabriel..."

Michael came forward a bit more, his arm still wrapped tightly around Adam, fearful at the Devil's hesitant words. "What's wrong? Is he reacting badly to the antidote?"

Lucifer shook his head and stepped away from Gabriel, who was looking much better. "Feel him Mike. He's...Our baby brother is mortal."

Michael was across the room in less then a second, nearly knocking Adam over in his haste. "What is that supposed to mean? He's an archangel!"

There was a groan from Gabriel as he shifted, his head lolling towards them but he remained unconscious. Lucifer moved further back, allowing his older brother more space to work with. The First Born sat down on the edge of the bed and gently ran his hands over his little brother, barely touching him. His blue eyes closed as he searched that small body for even the smallest hint of Grace. Pulling back he made a distraught noise.

"I don't understand Lucifer. Gabriel's an archangel. Where's his Grace?" The warrior asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the fight with him at the hotel...Maybe I damaged him or something. This might be my fault." Lucifer said moving further away. "If it is then what right do I have to be here? I shouldn't even be here at all. Not after what I did."

"Lucifer we've talked about this." Adam said. "You need to stop torturing yourself over this."

Lucifer sighed and turned back to his little brother. Michael was gently running his fingers through those blonde locks, his Grace gently wrapping around the smaller man. After all this time they had finally found their brother only to find him living as a mortal. What ill fate had befallen their younger brother to leave him human?

"He's human now for whatever ill reason Michael." Lucifer said. "Maybe we should try to make the best of what time we have now."

"You can't be serious!" Michael snapped.

"Think of how long we've been looking for him." Lucifer said, his voice laced with hopelessness. "Of how long it's been since we fixed things. Longer then a human lifespan. We don't know how well Gabriel's been coping with human life either. You know how most angel's are once they lose their Grace. Most don't live very long and when they do live they don't care about living anymore."

The eldest archangel glared. "Don't say that! Gabriel isn't dying!"

"He might as well be." Castiel said, speaking up for the first time since the archangels had arrived. "Gabriel is mortal. Human. When I was human I was all too aware of the passage of time. For all we know Gabriel could have been living as a human for a long time. We don't know how many years he has left. His Pagan magic might have given him a slightly expanded lifespan but the facts remain the same. One day Gabriel will die from old age."

The room fell quite at that . Michael stared down at his brother with a look of sadness and guilt. Lucifer knew what was wrong with him. The First Born had been looking for Gabriel since they had escaped the things had gone to literal hell with Amara and their Father, he had escaped Hell, Chuck had let Michael out and given him a new body while allowing Adam to have his own body. Things got really tense but after Chuck had gotten them all together and sat them down they had managed to make peace.

"I think I'll go rent a room." Adam said suddenly. "It's late and after all that studying I did I could use the rest."

"Good idea." Lucifer said when Michael didn't say anything. "We can all get some rest while we wait for Gabriel to recover. It might be the best for all of us."

"Says you." Dean said, coming forward and grabbing something out of the remains of Gabriel's jacket. "Feathers here rented the room right next to us. I'm going to go do some snooping."

"Good idea." Castiel said. "Maybe we can find out how long Gabriel has been like this."

Sam nodded. "I'll run and get us some food. I'm sure everyone is hungry."

"I'll stay here in case he wakes up." Michael said softly, his blue eyes still locked on his little brother's unmoving form.

"Mike are you sure-"

"Lucifer please go with Adam and make sure he's safe okay?"

The Devil sighed and walked over to the distraught human. "Come on Adam. It's going to be okay. Mike just needs some time with Gabby is all. I promise."

Lucifer steered the younger man out the door that Sam was holding open. Adam gave Michael one last look before going out the door. Dean and Castiel followed them, heading straight for Gabriel's room, hoping to find something about about what was going on with the angel. Sam paused as he waited in the doorway for a moment staring at the two brothers. He had seen the look on Michael's face before. It was the look of a big brother in pain, he'd seen it on Dean's face more times then he could count, not to mention having it on his own as well. With a sigh he locked the door and quietly closed it behind him.

Michael waited until he was sure everyone was gone before he even thought about moving. He got up and went into the bathroom and got a warm, wet rag. Coming back out he began to gently clean his little brother up, carefully wiping away the blood from his body. Once he was sure all the blood was gone Michael carefully began puling his brother out of the ruined jacket and shirt, sending them back to the bunked so he could burn them later. That done he carefully snapped a new shirt onto the blonde then tucked Gabriel into the bed before laying down next to him to keep an eye on him. He was going to make up to his little brother for all his year of abandonment starting now.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gabriel was grateful that he wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor. He was sure that if he was it would show that the poor, stressed, rhythmic organ was about to beat it's way out of his chest. He hadn't really passed out, just slipped into a repressed start so his body wouldn't go into shock and die. His ploy had worked and it had allowed to receive the shock of his life. His brothers were free.

What in the hell had he missed?! Lucifer and Michael were free of the Cage and they had brought Adam with them somehow. What in the world had gone on while he had been hiding himself again? It seemed that Michael as Lucifer were, as strange as it sounded, on good terms. What's more was the fact that they both seemed genuinely upset about what had supposedly happened to him with the werewolf and with him not having his Grace. Then his brother decides to clean him up and tuck him in, just like he had when Gabriel was still a fledging. And now it seemed that Michael was going to stand guard over him so there was no chance of him slipping out.

Even it he could slip out it was no use. Dean had taken not only his room key, but his car keys as well. He was trapped for all intents and purposes. Trapped with his family and Sam an Dean. After a few minutes of thinking about it he decided that nothing had changed. He wouldn't let this interfere with his plans. Gabriel would still give the boys the cards he made for them and as soon as he was better, which would most likely be first thing in the morning, he'd leave and get back to his vacation.

If Gabriel was honest with himself right now the last thing he wanted to do was give himself more stress. Right now he wanted nothing to do with his brothers or an angel other then Castiel. He wanted to get away and find himself again, not deal with more of Heaven's bullshit. Still there was nothing he could do about it now. The best thing he could do was to let his body heal and rest while he could. He'd figure things out first thing in the morning. With that settled he let himself relax and give into the feeling of sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam unlocked the door and came in, carrying two large bags of takeout. He eyed Michael, who was stretched out next to Gabriel still and shook his head. Walking over to the table he sat the bags down and began going through them so he could hand them out. Hearing the door open, he looked up to find Lucifer and Adam come in, with his younger brother carrying a case of beer.

"Hey Sam. I got drinks while I was out." Adam said before turning to Michael. "Any change in him Mike?"

Michael shook his head but he was frowning. "I think he's finally asleep but I don't think he was before. At least not fully. Maybe it was his pagan magic but now it feels like he's asleep."

"That's a good thing Mike." Lucifer said. "If he's sleeping then it means that his body is healing. This is the best thing for him right now."

"It's just strange seeing him so still." The First Born admitted. "Gabriel was never this still. Or quite. He always did like to talk and ask questions."

The door opened again and Dean and Castiel came in. "Hey guys. Looks like everyone made it back. How's Feather over there?"

"Resting." Sam said, holding out a foam container to his older brother. "Here. You and Cas find anything in his room?"

"Yeah. Check this out." Dean said, setting down a folder on the table.

Adam picked up the folder and opened it, flipping through the papers. "Are you serious?"

Lucifer came forward and looked over Adam's shoulder. "What is it?"

"It his information. He's got a birth certificate, driver's license, social security card, bank accounts, you name it." Adam said. "He's got an identity and a mortal life. There's even a registration for his car outside."

"What's his name?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Gabriel Richard Godson. Born September fourth, nineteen seventy." Lucifer read. "I'm confused. He gave himself a human name?"

Dean let out a chuckle. "What I'm confused about is his middle name, but then again it makes sense since he can be a dick but what makes him think he's a Virgo. If nothing else he seems more like a Scorpio. Vindictive little bastard."

Sam gave his brother the bitch face. "You're missing the point here Dean. Gabriel seems to have committed himself to having a mortal life. What if he tried to get his Grace back and failed? Or worse, what if he can't get it back?"

"What can we do about it Sam?" Dean snapped. "I doubt he'll tell us what happened if we ask him. Hell it took us trapping him in a ring of holy fire before he'd even tell us he was an angel!"

"We show him that we'll be there for him Dean." Sam snapped back. "That's what family does!"

"Quite down!" Michael hissed.

They turned to look and it was clear that their fighting was upsetting Gabriel in his sleep. The blonde was looking distressed and it made both hunters flush in shame. The youngest archangel should have been resting. Both of them nodded to each other before looking back at Michael.

"Sorry about that. We got carried away." Sam said.

"It's fine." The First Born said. "Now...We just need to figure out what to do about Gabriel."

"There is nothing we can do Michael." Lucifer said, making sure that Adam was eating. "At least not until we talk to him."

"So once he's awake we can fix this then?"

Lucifer paused and turned to look at his elder brother. "There might not be anything to fix Michael. Gabriel might be like this permanently. If that is the case then we'll learn to deal with it. For now all we can do is let him rest. Once he wakes up I'm sure he'll be happy to see us again."

"Yeah." The warrior said softy. "Gabriel will be happy to see us again."


	4. Awake and Heartache

_**My dear loyal readers! I have a favor to ask of you! I have had one of my Followers, who wishes to remain Anon, give me a request for a story with Slave Gabriel. I was told to let the villain be my choice but I have decided to ask you for your opinion! Drop me a PM and let me know what you want to see in this new story! It can be a collaboration!**_

 _ **Anyway onto the next chapter and as always, Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Noxy**_

 **Chapter 4: Awake and Heartache**

Gabriel blinked, his hazel eyes struggling to focus. They finally fixated on the clock and he realized that it was just after eight. The sunlight filtering through the window proved that it was morning. He stretched feeling his chest and arm burn and he realized that his wounds still weren't fully healed. Rolling over a bit he glanced around and was grateful, and somewhat surprised, to find that he was alone in the room. Knowing that he had his chance he managed to sit up and get his feet under him. Gabriel took a deep breath and stood on his shaky legs and began to make his way to the door. He wanted out of here as soon as possible.

After what felt like forever Gabriel managed to make it to the table by the door. He paused when he noticed his folder and his room key. With a shaking hand he reached out and grabbed them, holding them close to his chest; he couldn't leave without them. Turning to the door he froze as the knob turned and the door swung open. Gabriel didn't dare to breath as his hazel eyes locked with the blue one's of Adam Milligan, who was now paused in the open doorway.

Adam was staring at Gabriel in shock. His eyes took in the angel's still pale skin, the bags under his eyes and the still healing wounds he was sporting. His blue eyes trailing lower they landed on the folder and key. Adam quickly turned and looked out the door, glancing around before he rushed over, dropping his bags of food on the table. Gabriel flinched at the young man's approach but his fear was unfounded as the taller blond came over to steady him.

"Don't worry Gabriel. I have you." Adam said. "What do you need? I want to help."

"Why?" Gabriel panted out, already growing tried again.

"Because I want to." Adam said. "So what do you need?"

"My room...I have healing slaves and things to help." Gabriel said.

Adam took the key and helped the weakened angel outside and to his room. Once he had Gabriel inside he sat the angel on the bed and made sure he was okay before grabbing Gabriel's suitcase. He began rummaging through it as was surprised when his arm went into the duffle nearly all the way up to his shoulder. After a few minutes of searching he finally felt something that was different from the normal clothing fabric. He grasped it a pulled it out revealing a black velvet bag. Adam shrugged and bought it over.

Gabriel took the bag with a smirk and reached into pulling out first a large tin of salve, followed by a roll of bandages, then some tape, a pair of scissors, and finally a pair of rubber gloves. Adam watched with wide eyes as the angel pulled more out of the bag then what should have been possible. Shaking his head he realized that it must be an angel thing. When Gabriel held the black gloves out to him he blinked in shock.

"What?"

"I need your help wrapping these." Gabriel admitted. "Your mother was a nurse and you were studying pre-med right? That means I can trust you to know what you're doing."

Adam let out a snort and pulled the gloves on. "I take it you know who I am then?"

"Adam Milligan. John Winchester's youngest son and Sam and Dean's younger brother." Gabriel supplied, watching with a careful eye as the young man opened the tin and began carefully spreading the green salve across his wounds. "That about sums it up doesn't it Adam?"

"Yeah but you forgot to add one important title in there. The one that means the most to me." The youngest Winchester said as he moved onto the bandages. "I'm also the mate of Michael and Lucifer."

Gabriel tensed at that. "You...What?"

"You'd be surprised at what several thousands years in the Cage can do for someone." The young man said with a chuckle. "I fell for Lucifer then Michael. Michael was already-"

"Yeah I know." Gabriel said bitterly. "Trust me. I know."

"Still bitter then?" Adam asked curiously. "Over what happened between the two of you?"

"You would be too if it happened to you." The Trickster said. "It's not something you just magically get over."

"There. All done." Adam said tying off the bandages.

Gabriel checked them and was pleased with the work. "Thank you. You can go now."

"Are you leaving now?"

The brought the smaller blonde up short. "Why do you ask?"

Adam sighed. "Because Lucifer and Michael have been looking for you for a while now. So have Sam, Dean and Castiel."

"I have to heal before I go anywhere." The angel admitted. "Can't risk passing out and crashing my Beauty into something. That would be horrible. I built that car from the tires up."

Adam stood and pulled his gloves off. "Alright. Just rest then. If you need anything we're right next door okay?"

"So you're going to leave me here by myself? Michael is going to be pissed that I'm not there and was let alone." Gabriel said with a frown.

"I know how to take care of him. You rest. I'll check on you in a few hours." Adam said. "Oh yeah! Wait there. I had something for you." With that the young man rushed from the room only to return carrying the bag he had earlier. "Here. I know you lost a lot of blood so I got you a few things to help. I know they aren't angelic remedies but I figured that it couldn't hurt right?"

Gabriel took the bag and opened it, chuckling when he saw what was inside; a bottle of orange juice and package chocolate chip cookies from the cafe. "Thanks. Since I'm mortal they'll work. Probably better then something angelic."

Adam gave him a smile. "Have yourself a snack and get some rest." The young man said before walking out.

Gabriel waited until he was sure that Adam wasn't coming back before going over and warding the door shut. If he was going to rest he wanted to make sure that he could at least keep his brothers out for a few hours. That done he grabbed his bag and pulled out his MP3 player and the stand for it. Smiling he plugged it in and grabbed one of his sketch pads.

Deciding that he'd rather be comfortable Gabriel stripped down to nothing and crawled into bed. He sat the juice next to his music and the cookies next to them. He couldn't believe how nice the youngest Winchester was being to him for having just met him. Shaking his head he opened the cookies and orange juice, best to get better as quick as possible. He wanted to get as far away from his brothers as soon as he could. Gabriel wasn't ready to deal with them right now.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do about it now he pushed it all to the back of his was on vacation after all so he was going to try to enjoy it. With a smile he turned on his classical music playlist. Grabbing a pencil he opened his book and began to draw a picture of Anna to the sounds of Antonin Dvorak's Symphony Number 9 in E Minor. For the first time since he arrived Gabriel was actually feeling relaxed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So you left him alone?!"

"He was fine. I gave him cookies and orange juice and helped him bandage his wounds." Adam said with a smile.

"He shouldn't be alone right now! What if he has a relapse because of the poison?"

"I made sure that I got it all Michael. There was not poison in his body." Lucifer said, his arm wrapped tightly around Adam's waist as he tried not to laugh.

"What about blood loss? He's probably weak!"

"Adam went to med school and from what you said Gabriel is a healer. I'm sure that the two of them are taking care of it." Sam said.

"He shouldn't be left alone! What if he needs us? He's our baby brother!"

"Jeeze. Helicopter parent much? Cut the cord already!" Dean snapped with a glare.

"You don't know what it's like Dean!"

"Dean does know what it's like Michael. But if you are so concerned about Gabriel then why don't you go over then and check on him yourself?" Castiel said as he held back his mate to keep him from attacking his eldest brother.

Michael finally seemed to deflate looking like a kicked puppy. "I can't. Gabriel warded the room against me."

"I had no trouble getting in when I went to go check on him." Adam said with a frown.

Lucifer started laughing. "Is that what this is about?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Mike isn't mad that Gabriel is alone. That's just his cover." The Devil said. "He's mad because Gabriel locked him out and he can't get in."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, making the First Born turn his blue glare to him.

"Do you think this is funny?" Michael growled.

"I think this is hilarious." Dean said. "So you're throwing this big ass fit over being locked out of Gabriel's room? Wow. Talk about having an ego trip. You're acting like a child who was grounded and had his favorite toy taken away as punishment."

Michael snarled at Dean. "Wouldn't you do the same if it was Sam or Adam that was injured and locked in a room you couldn't get into?"

Dean shook his head and began counting on his fingers. "One: Gabriel's wounds have been taken care of. Two: There is no poison in his system. Three: Adam is able to go in and check on him and says he's fine. And four: Gabriel is right next door in a warded room. He is safe. He can't get any safer. And if you stopped to think about it for a minutes he's letting you know he's safe."

"He is?" Michael asked in disbelief.

Sam nodded. "He's letting Adam go in to check on him knowing that Adam is your mate and more then likely going to tell you everything that is going on. If Gabriel really wanted to shut you out then he would have locked Adam out too."

Michael fell silent at that, looking down at the floor. "I still don't understand why he wouldn't stay here with us."

Lucifer snorted, resting his chin on Adam's shoulder. "You know why Mike. You know exactly why Gabriel wouldn't stay. After shit you pulled I'm surprised that he hasn't taken off entirely."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Oh. Michael here played on Gabriel's feelings, made him think he was in love with him, then left him high and dry. I ended up picking up the pieces and putting his heart back together." Lucifer said. "Gabriel barely spoke two words to him after that. Of course we all told Michael that his treatment of Gabriel would come back to haunt him." Lucifer said with a glare.

Dean glared at the First Born. "Hopefully she left you high and dry."

"Worse. She left him to join my side during the war. Fell in love and took Michael's unborn child with him. She was only four months pregnant when she was killed...by none other then Gabriel himself." Lucifer said. "Gabriel didn't have a choice and he tried everything he could to save the child. I don't know what happened after that because I got thrown in the Cage just after it happened."

Everyone turned to look at Michael. The First Born sighed, knowing that they wanted answers. He wasnt' sure that he wanted to give them to his family though. His answers might just cost him not only his family, but his mating as well. Turning away from them he took a seat and stared at the floor.

"I was so mad that I did something stupid." Michael said. "I...I made Gabriel hate me even more."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Two of the guards brought a heavily chained Gabriel into the area and shoved his down on the ground hard, making him wince in pain as he nearly fell over. The guards yanked him back up so that he was on his knees before Michael and the other angels that were gathered to watch the trial of the youngest archangel._

 _"Gabriel you have be brought before me to be held accountable for the murder of Amelia and her unborn child. You knowingly killed her despite knowing that she was with child. How do you plead?" Michael asked, glaring down at the brunette at his feet._

 _Gabriel said nothing, his gold eyes trained on the grass in front of him._

 _"I take your silence to mean that you plead guilty. In that case then I sentence you to exile and banishment from the Host. You will be stripped of you Grace and taken to Earth-"_

 _"MICHAEL!" God yelled as he appeared. "What do you think you're doing?!"_

 _"Handling another traitor!" The First Born snapped._

 _"You and I both know that Gabriel did everything in his power not to hurt them and he tired to save your child! How dare you do this to him!" God yelled. "Release Gabriel right now!"_

 _The guards scrambled to release the Fourth Born from his confines, with God glaring at his oldest son the whole time. As soon as he was free Gabriel stood, looking at them with a heartbroken expression. His archangel blade appeared in his hand and Michael summoned his own blade, certain his younger brother was going to attack._

 _Gabriel turned to their Father. "Father...please forgive me for my sins. I have sinned before and I am about to sin again."_

 _God stared at the blade and then closed his eyes. "I forgive you for the sins you have committed and for the one you are about to commit."_

 _Gabriel nodded. "Thank you Father. I'm sorry."_

 _With a shaky sigh Gabriel raised his archangel blade. Michael stepped back, sliding into a defensive stance, ready to fight his younger brother. His anger at his brother turned to shock when Gabriel flipped his blade around. Michael felt like time had slowed down but he still knew that he wouldn't be able to stop what he was seeing. Gabriel lifted his archangel blade and slammed it straight into his heart. Michael screamed as he watched his little brother's Grace burn out, leaving behind nothing more then an empty vessel._

 _Michael rushed forward and caught Gabriel's body, lowering it to the ground. "No! Dad! Help him!"_

 _"I can't Michael. He made his choice." God said. "Gabriel preferred death over your hated and anger. Just remember that this could have been avoided."_

 _Michael nodded as he held his little brother's body close and cried. Gabriel was dead because of him. This was his fault._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Happy?" Michael asked bitterly. "I've been wanting to find him and apologize for everything since I found out that he was alive. This is my only chance to make things right."


	5. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

_**My dear Readers! Hello and so far thank you for the ideas I have been given.**_ _ **belongstoanative**_ _ **has requested more Crowley/Bobby within the story and I have had a request come in from** Ash-Angel27 **to use Asmodeus as the villain but I am, unfortunately, not caught up all the way so I don't know how well I would be able to write him. Please keep sending me ideas! I would love to hear them!**_

 _ **Thank you and here is your next chapter. As always, Enjoy!**_

 __ **Noxy** __

 **Chapter 5: Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

Gabriel shifted, waking up and feeling the barrier he had put up drop. He laid there just savoring the feeling of waking up to no alarm and with nothing to do. There was a rustling behind him and he felt the Grace of his eldest brother. Gabriel had to fight with everything he had not to let out an aggravated sigh. He was barely awake and already Michael was about to be an asshole. He shifted a bit and heard a strange sound.

"Dude is he naked?"

Apparently Dean was there too. Wonderful. Looked like his bed time had turned into a spectator sport. Just his luck.

"What? Haven't you ever slept naked?" Came Adam's curious voice.

"Yeah. Normally after I spent the night with a lovely lady." Dean answered. "I don't do it now."

"But Dean you and I sleep naked all the time because you said its easy access for when we decide to have sex."

Chuckles came from all around the room.

"Cas...remember that conversation we had about giving out too much information?"

"Oh! Is this one of those times?" Castiel asked innocently.

Sam sniggered. "I've slept naked too. Depends on how hot I get."

"I sleep in clothes because I tend to be too cold for those I'm sleeping with. Gabriel was the exception." Came Lucifer's voice. "He burns hot."

"Really?" Adam asked, still curious. "So all angels have a different temperatures?"

"It's because of our Grace. How we burn." Lucifer explained.

"Can you guys fuck off? I was trying to sleep." Gabriel said, feeling everyone in the room startle.

"Are you awake Gabby?" The Second Born asked.

"Don't call me that." Gabriel said as he rolled over, revealing a bare hip to the room. "Why is everyone in my room?"

"Because we wanted to talk." Michael said.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Gabriel said, ignoring the First Born entirely. "And if none of you have a cup of tea and breakfast waiting for me then you can leave and not come back until you have some. Deal?"

"We have breakfast but no tea." Sam said. "We did bring coffee."

"Such a bitter brew you bring to my banquet Sammich." Gabriel said, barely registering the woosh of an angel leaving.

He stretched and sat up, running a hand through his hair. Taking a moment to take stock he realized that he wasn't in pain anymore. He reached up to untie his bandages and Adam was suddenly right there next to him. Gabriel gave him a smile and let the younger man take over, unwrapping the bandages. Adam was amazed to find nothing more then pale, unmarked skin when the bandages were off. He gently pressed and was surprised to find that it felt like he had never been hurt.

"That's an amazing recovery." Adam said. "It's like you were never hurt."

"I was the Archangel of Healing. I took my job very seriously. That means I know how to heal with very little effort and very big results." Gabriel said, flexing as Adam indicated. "I can heal with no scars or lasting damage as long as I have the right ingredients at my disposal."

"I'm impressed." Adam said. "Maybe you can teach me. I'm still studying medicine so I can help my big brothers."

Gabriel smiled and wrapped the sheet around his waist. "I'd love to teach you. It's not often that I get the chance to pass along my skills. I'd been honored to teach you."

Adam stood and rushed to Lucifer. "He said he'd teach me!"

Lucifer turned and gave Gabriel a smile. The smaller blonde returned it and stood, clutching the sheet. Lucifer snapped and Gabriel found himself wearing a gold colored silk robe. Gabriel blinked and looked over the robe before frowning at his brother. Lucifer flushed and looked away. Shrugging Gabriel accepted the gift, letting the sheet fall, and grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom. Moving to the sink Gabriel took the time to shave, not minding the stubble but wanting to look nice too. That done he got in the shower and began bathing.

Gabriel was nearly done with his bath when he felt someone in his bathroom. With a growl he snapped and used his pagan magic to fling them back into the next room. He had a feeling that he knew exactly who it was. Still he finished his shower and dried off a bit, coming back out in the robe, ignoring how Lucifer's eyes seemed to light up when his older realized that he was still wearing the robe. A quick glance at Michael revealed that the dark haired angel was sporting a rather red nose. Shaking his head he began going through his bag and found some clothes.

"Gabriel?" Michael called softly.

Gabriel ignored his eldest brother and instead pulled on a pair of white silk boxers and then a pair of jeans before moving to sit on the bed, taking his shirt and socks with him.

"Gabriel can we talk please?" Came Michael's soft voice again.

The Trickster completely ignored him and pulled on his socks and shoes before stripping out of the robe and pulling on a red button down shirt.

"Gabby please-"

Gabriel looked up, his hazel eyes flashing green. "Don't call me that!"

Michael looked shocked at the malice in his little brother's voice. "Gabriel I-"

"Is this what you guys are having for breakfast?" Gabriel asked, noticing the fast food bags. "If it is then how about we get you guys to a real breakfast? My treat?"

"Your treat? I'm in." Dean said. "Where too?"

Gabriel smiled. "There's this place just around the corner, I went there yesterday. They can seat us no problem. We can talk there." He said with a smile, grabbing his wallet and keys.

Going over to the table he grabbed the folder containing his papers and shoved it in his bag along with his sketch pad, which Adam had been nice enough to close and move once he had fallen asleep. Making sure he had everything Gabriel packed his back and turned and threw it at the end of the bed. He was now ready to leave once he had answered everyone's questions. Turning back to the group he gave them a smile.

"So who wants breakfast?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dude this place is amazing." Dean said shoving his now empty plate away.

"Thanks. I've been coming here since it opened in the forties. Nothing about this place has changed really." Gabriel said as he took a drink of his hot tea.

"So...Can we talk now?" Lucifer asked.

"I've been fed and have my tea. You can ask but I don't promise to give you the answers you want." The blonde said truthfully. "I can't even promise you'll like my answers."

"Fair enough." Adam said. "So what were you doing here? In this town I mean? Did you know that we were here?"

"I came here on vacation. I love this town because of the cabins you can rent by the lake, which is where I was heading before I found out about the wolf. And I didn't know that you guys were here until I pulled up to the motel." Gabriel said. "I knew I'd run into at least Sam, Dean, and Castiel eventually. You, Lucifer, and Michael were a surprise though. Definitely wasn't expecting that."

"We'll tell you what happened there later." Adam promised.

"So you're on vacation? Didn't know archangels took vacations." Sam said.

"They don't." The small blonde said simply.

"So then why are you on vacation?" Dean asked.

"Because I got bored." Gabriel admitted. "I realized it while I was out doing my normal thing. I had this wonderful prank all set up and ready to go. I mean...I spent days making sure that everything was just right. When the time came for it to go off I just walked away. I couldn't even bring myself to watch it. Thinking back on it I discovered that I ha done that for the last six pranks that I set up. That's when I knew that it was time for a break. So I went home, packed my things, went to the bank and got my money and boom. Here I am."

"Getting caught in our messes." Sam said. "Sorry about that."

"That was my fault. I didn't exactly think about repressing my power. Nor I was I being careful after my date." The Trickster replied, refilling his drink.

"Did you have fun?" Adam asked, making a look of jealousy flash across Sam's face.

Gabriel smirked and decided to downplay it. "We went to dinner, then out dancing and drinking, and then I went back to her place and showed her some books to help with her nursing school."

Dean blinked. "Dude she was hot! Are you telling me that you didn't tap that?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Come on! Just this once?" Dean asked.

The Trickster smirked. "You want to find out then I'll give you my number. We can meet up sometime and I'll give both you and Castiel a personal demonstration. I know moves that aren't even in the Kama Sutra. Mainly because we couldn't fit them all in."

Dean and Castiel both turned several shades of red and the hunter nearly choked on his pie. Sam's green eyes once again blazed with jealousy but he held his tongue, not wanting to start a fight. Lucifer, sensing his vessel's agitation, quickly turned the conversation back to the original topic.

"Have you been enjoying yourself so far then Gabriel?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah I have. It's been going on...let's see...nearly two years now? Yeah. Started up in Maine, made my way down the coast. Hit New York, went to Pennsylvania to hang out with the Amish community, headed into Maryland and Delaware for the beaches, did the Polar Bear Plunge with the locals for charity, then went further south towards Florida. After that I just kinda went everywhere, hitting up the local festivals and parties. Made sure to drop in for Mardi Gras. Just having myself a good time." Gabriel said. "It's been fun."

"And now you're out west here with us." Lucifer said. "So do you plan on staying in the US?"

"I don't know." The blonde said. "Maybe. I don't really like taking my Beauty out of the country. I guess it wouldn't hurt to head to Central and South America. Still don't want to risk her."

"So you are driving everywhere." The Devil confirmed, making his brother glance up at him.

"Yeah. I am. I wanted a vacation so I stepped away from being myself for a little while. I'm good at passing as a human."

"Question!" Dean said. "What made you pick being a Virgo?"

Gabriel laughed. "It was my vessel's birthday. Figured I'd just roll with it."

"And Richard?"

"A guy I knew. Actor. Good man. Besides I like the name. Not to mention I have no problems with dick." The Trickster said making the hunter choke again.

"Gabriel please stop making Dean choke." Castiel scolded his brother.

"Then teach him to deep throat better." Gabriel retorted, making his younger brother turn beat red, even as he and the rest of the group laughed.

"How do we fix you?"

The room fell silent at Michael's question, the first words he had spoken since the motel room. Gabriel paused and leaned back in his chair, looking down at the table at the dark haired archangel who was sitting across from him. Michael was staring at him with a look of worry and desperation. Gabriel let out a snort and picked up his tea and took a drink before sitting it down to look at his eldest brother with a blank stare.

"What makes you think I need to be fixed?" Gabriel asked, his voice just as unfeeling as his expression.

"You're an archangel who has no Grace. We need to fix you." Michael said.

"I lost my Grace a while back. I still have my Pagan Magic that was gifted to me by my adoptive parents Odin and Frigga." The Tricker said. "I've been doing fine with just that."

"We're archangels Gabriel." Michael reminded him. "You are an archangel in a vessel. Without your Grace you will eventually begin to age. You can even be killed by things that shouldn't even hurt us! That attack by the wolf just proved that! You could have been killed if it hadn't been for us."

"Just because my Grace is gone it doesn't mean I am helpless." The Fourth Born said. "You trained me remember? I am far from defenseless. I also still have all of my healing skills; those were never tied to my Grace. Like I told Adam, as long as I have the right ingredients at my disposal, I can heal just about anything."

"This isn't a joke or game Gabriel. You're an archangel and you need your Grace!" The dark haired angel snapped, growing angry with his brother's seeming dismissal over having lost his power.

Gabriel was silent for several long minutes before he slowly raised his hazel eyes to look at his brother. "I honestly thought you'd be happy about this Michael."

The First Born glared. "How can I be happy? My baby brother is mortal!"

"Just like you wanted."

Michael froze, the color draining from his face. "Gabriel...I...I was angry. I was upset. I wasn't in my right mind when I said those things."

"Yet you still did it and left me with no choice." The Fourth Born said. "Do you know how long I fought? Do you know how many of our brothers and sisters I felled while they had me? Do you know how long I fought to keep Amelia from getting hurt? Do you know how much Grace I expended trying to save both of them? Do you know how much I hated myself for failing? Or even how much I hated you for blaming me for something I didn't do?!"

"What?" Michael asked in shock.

"I didn't kill Amelia and your child." Gabriel said softly, his eyes filling with tears. "I refused to fight her and threw my blade away. I turned my back and tried to leave. I didn't care if they killed me as long as she and the child were safe. Amelia called me back. I turned and...she had my blade. I tried to stop her but she...she said that if she couldn't hurt you by killing me...then she make sure that you'd lose all three of us. She turned my blade on herself. You just happened to show up after the fact."

The warrior was pale and looked like he was going to be sick. "Gabby I-"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Gabriel snapped. "You have no fucking right! Not after all the bullshit you fucking put me through you fucking bastard."

Gabriel stood and pulled out his wallet, throwing down some money before storming out.

Lucifer sighed and turned to his older mate. "Congratulations Michael. You blamed our brother for a crime he didn't commit. I'm sorry but I don't think that Gabriel is going to forgive you this time."


	6. Getting a Clue

**Chapter 6: Getting a Clue**

Gabriel fumed as he left the cafe, heading down towards the river walk to clear his head. How dare Michael act like this now. The First Born had his chance to act the big brother he should have been and instead he had chosen duty over family. This minute that Michael had proven that his duty meant more to him then his family just cemented his need to flee. He was just grateful that he had spoken to his their Father before hand and had been given permission to leave. God had told Gabriel that as long as the Fourth Born did the duty he was entrusted with, he was free to leave for as long as he wanted.

So Gabriel had done just that. He had gone down to earth and made a series of vessels, much like a child growing. He placed them all in secured area before going before Odin All-Father and Frigga All-Mother. He had requested and audience and to his surprise it was immediately granted. Gabriel made sure that he followed their protocol and gave both the king and queen gifts, bowing low as he presented them. When he was bid to stand he did so with a heavy heart, knowing that his was his only chance to try to have a normal life away from Heaven. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he finally decided to go with the truth as best he could. With a sigh Gabriel thought back to that day.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _"So who exactly are you and what brings an angel into the house of the Norse Gods?" Odin asked, dismissing all but his wife, including his guards._

 _"I am the Archangel Gabriel. I came to request a favor." Gabriel said, bowing his head._

 _"What boon would you seek from me?" The All-Father asked curiously. "You have far more power then us. What could be happening that an Archangel would seek out his inferiors?"_

 _"As you know there is a civil war going on. One side has chosen our Eldest Brother Michael while some have joined with Lucifer the Morningstar." Gabriel explained._

 _"We are well aware of the battle raging. Surely you are not asking us to join?" Odin asked in disbelief. "We cannot join such a battle."_

 _"No. Not at all." Gabriel said. "There...There is a child who is in danger if he remains in Heaven. I wish to give him to you to raise. To keep safe."_

 _"And who exactly does this child belong to?" Frigga asked. "What do the parents think?"_

 _Gabriel looked around and spread his wings, sealing the room so that nothing could be heard. "The child will be me. I plan on leaving Heaven and I have a feeling that when I leave it will be because I will either be killed or will be forced to kill myself. If that is the case then I will need someplace to heal and live. So I have come to you."_

 _"You wish to become a Pagan God?" Odin asked suspiciously._

 _Gabriel couldn't stop his tears as they rolled unchecked down his cheeks. "I love my Father. I love my brothers. I just...I can't stop their fighting and I can't watch them kill each other. I'm a healer. I can't take it anymore."_

 _Odin was silent as he stared at the crying angel before he nodded. "How will we know when it's time to get the child?"_

 _Gabriel held out a ring. "It will get warm and pulse once I am in my body. It will give you directions as well."_

 _Odin nodded and took the ring with a smile. "Thank you Gabriel. I am honored that you trust us this much."_

 _"We'll see you soon son." Frigga said, standing and giving Gabriel a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe, my child."_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Look out Mister!"

Gabriel reacted and reached up, grabbing the soccer ball right before it hit him. He looked at the ball then up at the person who warned him. The young boy that came up had brown hair and green eyes and Gabriel couldn't help but guess that the child he was looking at belonged to Anna. The young man seemed relieved that he was unhurt.

"I'm sorry about that. I was playing and it hit the bars and almost hit you." The boy said.

Gabriel smiled and began balancing the ball before bouncing it off his knees. "It's fine. No one got hurt. So you like soccer?"

The boy nodded, watching the blonde bounce the ball around like a pro. "Wow...That is so cool. Do you play Mister?"

"Sometimes. I haven't in a long time." Gabriel said. "But I take it you like to play?"

The boy nodded. "I love it!"

Gabriel stopped bouncing the ball and held it out to the boy, who took it, his hands brushing the angel's. The blonde frowned at what he picked up from the child. It made his heart sink and his stomach felt like he swallowed a ball of lead. He heard a woman yell for a child but he didn't hear the name as his mind was racing.

Anna rushed up. "There you are! I thought I told you-Oh!" She paused catching sight of Gabriel.

The boy looked up at Anna. "Sorry Mom. I kicked the ball and this nice man caught it. He's really good at soccer!"

Anna looked up at Gabriel and gave him a smile. "Another hidden talent?"

The blonde smiled. "What can I say? I'm a jack of all trades."

The little boy looked at Gabriel curiously. "Do you know my Mom?"

"I met your mom at the cafe the other day. She took my order." Gabriel said with a smile.

Anna turned to her son. "Go ahead and play for a bit longer okay? We're going to sit on the bench and watch you while we talk."

Gabriel watched the boy go before turning to Anna. She was watching he son with a sad smile. Tuning Anna led them over to the bench. Gabriel stood next to her as she sat, watching the boy play with a few other kids. They watched him play for a few minutes before the blonde decided to speak up again.

"Your son...he's terminal. Batten Disease." Gabriel said.

"I was wondering if you would figure it out." Anna said. "I found out when he was five. I was told that he won't live past fifteen if he's lucky."

"Fast progression?"

"One of the fastest his doctors had ever seen." Anna said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gabriel asked.

"Would it have mattered?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. We could have gone out for a movie and ice cream instead of drinks and dancing." The blonde said with a chuckle. "I love kids. I raised my younger siblings."

Anna couldn't help but chuckle as well. "He would have liked that. He doesn't get out of hospital very often. His seizures and blindness are coming more and more frequently."

"What's his name?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"This is where you are going to think I'm weird." The young woman said shaking her head. "His name is Michael Gabriel."

The brought the angel up short. "Michael Gabriel?"

"After my two favorite archangels." Anna said. "My family raised me as a Catholic. They left when I got pregnant because the priest told them to disown me and pretend I didn't exist."

Gabriel watched the boy play, his mind wandering but then his eyes noticed that the boy was starting to move awkwardly. He rushed froward and grabbed him just before his legs gave out. Gabriel held the boy close and the young man clung to him. Anna was there a moment later looking worried.

"Oh my god! Mike are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm find Mom. My legs stopped again." He said looking rather accepting.

Gabriel scooped him up and turned to the woman. "Let's take him to your place."

"What about the hospital?!" Anna asked.

"I need you to trust me." Gabriel said. "Remember how I said that I was a healer? What if I said that I could help your son? Heal him?"

Anna looked at him like he was crazy. "Gabriel what are you talking about?!"

"Do you trust me Anna? Because I can make your son well." Gabriel said. "Can you trust me to do that?"

The young woman was quite for a few minutes before she nodded. "I trust you Gabriel."

"Good. By the time I'm done your son will be a lot healthier." Gabriel said. "You have my word as a healer."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Michael sat on the bench in the park, looking out at the water. He really didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe a wonderful reconciliation between himself and Gabriel that ended with them being brothers again but in hindsight he should have known better. Their relationship had become strained after he had broken the youngest archangel's heart and his actions during the war had broken it. His little brother no longer cared for him.

"You keep glaring at the water like that and it might just start boiling."

Michael looked up to fine Dean standing there holding two cups of coffee. The human handed him one before sitting at the opposite end of the bench, giving him plenty of room. The hunter was silent as they sat there, drinking their coffee together. Michael wasn't sure what had prompted the human to seek him out but he was certain that he was going to find out given enough time. He was right when he noticed the human was squirming.

"You want to talk?"

"About what?" Michael asked.

"About what happened." Dean said. "You're hurting and so is Gabriel. It was easy to see."

"So you came all the way out here, with a cup of coffee, to talk to me about what happened at breakfast?" The archangel asked skeptically. "No offense Dean but what would know about dealing with something like this? This is between myself and Gabriel."

Dean sent him a glare. "This is between a big brother who thinks he knows best, and a little brother who wants to bee seen as an equal and wants nothing more then a apology."

Michael stilled. "How do you know that?"

"Have you met me?" The hunter scoffed. "Sam and I have been through so much shit together. We've fought over the stupidest shit and the most serious shit. We've lost each other and died for each other. We've been through Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory together. We are brother and best friends. Don't tell me that I don't know what you're dealing with."

Michael looked down at that. "Sam is your little brother."

"Damn right he is and so is Adam." Dean said. "I know exactly what you're going through. Right now what's going is it you've done something you regret. You hurt your baby brother, the one you were supposed to protect. Now he wants nothing more to do with you because of your actions and you realize that you were wrong. Now you are stuck because you have no idea how to fix the mess that you've gotten yourself into."

The angel took a drink of his coffee and sighed. "How do I fix this Dean?"

"Well the first step is to admit to Gabriel that you were wrong." The human said. "Something that I know is easier said then done. But if you can let go of that ego of yours it'd be a lot easier. You can start by giving him an actual apology. A gift wouldn't be out of the realm f the impossible either. Something that shows that you were listening to him while you were still friends."

"Like what?" The First Born asked.

"His favorite drink, his favorite food or flower, something like that." Dean said. "It doesn't have to be anything big. Just something small that comes from the heart."

Michael wracked his brain but he came up blank. "I...I can't remember anything like that."

"Seriously?" The hunter asked in disbelief. "You can't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"Gabriel and I...We never spent much time together." Michael admitted. "I always tried to avoid him because I didn't want him in the way as I was carrying out my duties. It wasn't until wanted to learn how to find a mate that I began spending time with him. Even then I didn't really care to listen to him."

Dean let out a disgusted noise. "No wonder Gabriel hates you. You really did treat him like shit. That is going to be hard to come back from. If I were you...I would suggest that you do as much ass kissing as you possibly could. Starting now. Unless you want him to die without ever getting a chance to make things right between the two of you."

"How though?!" The angel asked desperately."How do I try?!"

"Go to Lucifer. Ask him about Gabriel. Ask him what Gabriel likes." Dean said as he stood. "Sounded to me like they might have shared some wonderful moments between themselves. Maybe he can give you some ideas."

Michael nodded. "Thank you Dean. You've been a very big help to me today. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come out here to help me."

"You would have figured it out...it may have taken a year or two but you would have figured it out." Dean said. "Now I'm heading back. Meet you later okay?"

Michael nodded and watched as his vessel walked away. The angel still couldn't figure out why the human didn't think he was smart. He had figured out the problem the Michael was facing and came up with a solution for it before he had even begun to see the issue. Shaking his head Michael spread his wings and began to head up to heaven. He was going to Gabriel's area; maybe he could find a clue there.


	7. Demons and Tempers

**Chapter 7: Demons and Tempers**

Crowley watched the young blonde that had been standing next to the Squirrel's car for the past twenty minutes. The guy looked apprehensive, almost like he couldn't make up his mind. He kept looking between the room where he knew his favorite hunters resided and that black beast that they drove around. The demon figured that it had something to do with the letter that was in the little mouse's hand.

He had watched the blonde put the envelope under the wiper blade then remove it and stare at it once more. Then he had placed it on the door only to shake his head and remove it again. After that the mouse had gone back over to the car and put the envelope in the car only to pull it back out again. Now he was just standing there staring at it.

It had Crowley scratching his head in confusion. What was so important that it would make the young man so nervous? It's not like anyone was going to come by and take whatever it was. It was far too early for that. It was barely seven in the morning and most people were still abed in this sleepy little resort town. Still Crowley decided that maybe it was time for him to say hello.

"That's not your car." The Scotsman said as he appeared making the blonde jump a foot.

"I am aware of that." The mouse said turning to glare at him.

"Then why are you standing here looking like you're about to try and take this beast for a spin without asking?" Crowley asked curiously.

"Why would I need this thing when I have my own?" He asked pointing to the bronze car sitting across the lot. "The Javelin is mine."

Crowley turned back to mouse looking quite impressed. "You have very good taste. It's a beautiful car."

The mouse stared at him and didn't say anything before turning back to look at the Impala and then to the letter in his hands once more.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Crowley asked.

"No. Just trying to come to a decision." The mouse said.

"And that decision is apparently you trying to figure out the best place to leave the boys their post?" The Scotsman asked.

The blonde turned to glare at the man. "So what? You watching me?"

Crowley smirked. "Just trying to protect my investments. One can never be too careful."

"Investments?" The mouse asked, his hazel eyes giving him a once over. "You don't seem like the type of person to have investments."

"Those boys who's car you're scoping out. Those are my investments." Crowley said.

The mouse froze. "You're protecting the Winchesters? What does a demon want with them?"

"It depends on what you want with them." Crowley said. "So how about we exchange pleasantries in a much nicer setting? Say breakfast? I'm willing to buy."

There was the sound of the door opening followed by a shocked voice. "Loki! There you are! You said you'd be back last night! What happened? We needed that information." Sam said coming out of the room looking quite upset.

Crowley turned back to the little mouse. "Loki? Son of Odin? So what does a Pagan God want with my hunters?"

"We asked for his help." Sam said, stressing the fact that it was the hunters who invited the blonde to their hotel room. "We wanted the information he has on the Norse werewolf we encountered just in case we come across another one. Now hopefully you have the information?"

Loki raised the envelope he was holding. "Right here. I thought you and old Dean-o might still be sleeping so I was going to leave it in your car when this one started harassing me."

Sam turned his green glare to the demon. "Loki meet Crowley. He's a demon."

Crowley glared. "Actually I'm the King of Hell."

Loki looked confused and turned his hazel gaze to the hunter. "'King of Hell'? I thought that Lucifer was-"

"It's a long story that I promise I will explain later." Sam said grabbing the god by the arm and dragging him towards room. "Goodbye Crowley. It was nice seeing you again. Don't bother coming back anytime soon."

"Nice seeing you again Moose." Crowley called out as the door slammed shut, cutting him off.

Crowley stared at the door with a frown. Everything about that encounter felt off. The young man had answered to his name readily enough but seemed far too familiar with demons and angels to be more then just passing friend. Pulling out his cell phone he checked the picture he had taken and made sure that it was a good one. With a smirk the Scotsman put his phone back in his pocket and vanished. He had some research to do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam let go of Gabriel with a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The blonde said. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because Crowley is dangerous." Sam said. "Stay away from him. He's one of the most dangerous demons you'll ever cross. He's not someone that you can trust. Please stay away from him for your own safety."

Gabriel stared at Sam for a minute before nodding. "You have my word. I'll stay away from him as best I can. I didn't even know here was there until he appeared. The only reason I knew he was a demon was because I remember what they feel like. With my Grace gone he won't know what I am."

"Could you still see his face?" The hunter asked curiously.

"Sort of. It's harder to do since I have no Grace." The angel admitted.

"So what were you doing out there anyway?" Sam asked.

Gabriel smiled and held out the envelope. "I was trying to figure out the best place to leave this for you and your brothers."

The brunette took it and opened it revealing three cards. The hunter pulled them out and looked them over, realizing that they were bank cards, each one stamped with their names. There was one for himself, one for Dean, and one for Adam. Sam held the one for himself before looking up at the archangel. Gabriel was watching him nervously, as if afraid to know his reaction.

"Bank cards?" Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded. "I figure that I had all this money and no one but myself to use it."

"Wait...so you're giving us money?" Came the curious and slightly suspicious question. "What prompted this Gabriel? And please be honest with me."

Gabriel sighed and sat down on the bed, not even noticing that Dean was awake or the arrival of Adam and his brothers. "I'm old Sam. I'm old and good at investing. I realized that, since I'm mortal, I've got more money then I know what to do with so I might as well do something good with it. I figured that you guys could use it. You're doing far more good then I am. I mean I already threw my lot in with you guys once so why not do it again?"

Sam looked at the cards again, then back to the forlorn looking angel. "And you decided the best way to do this was to give us money?"

"I know what it looks like Sam but I'm not trying to buy your forgiveness or friendship or whatever else you think I'm trying to buy. Hell, I don't even want a single thing in return. I'm not a demon so I don't make deals or do contracts. Even as Loki I was never a fan of trading one thing for another if it didn't benefit everyone." Gabriel said, both feeling and sounding insulted. "All I wanted was to do something nice for you guys. Giving you the funds to take care of yourselves and protect this world seemed like a good way to go about it. I wouldn't be stupid enough to insult us both."

Sam suddenly felt like an ass. "Gabe I didn't mean it like that."

Gabriel suddenly looked up at Sam, his expression curious. "'Gabe'?"

The hunter flushed. "Seemed only fair. You have nick names for us. If you don't like it then-"

The angel started to chuckle. "No. I like it. 'Gabe'. Not bad Sammich. I don't think I'll mind being called that by you. Better then my old nickname anyway. Classier too."

"'Gabby'?" Sam hazarded.

The blonde flinched. "Yeah. That's the one. I used to love it. Now I can't stand it. Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael called me that all the time. After the Wars I began to hate it. It didn't hold the same meaning as it once did."

"I know the feeling." Sam said. "For a while after Dean and I first got back together he would call me 'Sammy' and I'd snap at him to stop calling me that."

Gabriel let out a bitter chuckle. "I guess you would know what it's like to be a little brother huh? It sucks doesn't it? Knowing that to them you'll never be anything more then the kid brother that needs protecting in their eyes?"

"Sort of." Sam said. "Sometimes though they do realize that you are your own person and an adult. That makes things easier."

"For you maybe." The blonde said with a snort. "For me? Being the youngest of the First Four meant that I had three big brothers who always thought that they knew better and would never let me do anything. I was never given the chance to learn and grow on my own unless I was with my Father."

Gabriel began to smile and his hazel eyes had a far away look. "He didn't lecture me about which wind currents were best when we went out flying. Instead he'd watch me fly and then he'd wait until I noticed the difference before telling me anything. Or like the time he let me find out for myself that bees stung. And I'll never forget when he let me make an animal of my own. I was so proud of my creation and Dad loved the fact that it was so different."

Sam couldn't help but smile at the look on the Trickster's face; he had a feeling that he knew exactly which animal he had made but decided to indulge the blonde. "What animal did you make?"

The laugh that Gabriel let out rang like silver bells. "Isn't it obvious Sammich? I made the platypus! You have to admit they're adorable!"

"I should have known." The hunter said with a laugh. "I would have thought you made the elephant or the lion."

A flush took over the angel's face. "Funny you should mention the elephant..."

"What did you do?" Sam asked, knowing that it had to have been something good for the angel to actually be turning red.

"Gabriel was so thrilled with this big gray monstrosity that our Father made that he reached up, grabbed it's nose and pulled." Lucifer said with a laugh, startling the two.

"Which is why the elephant ended up with a long trunk instead of just a plain nose."

Gabriel turned and stared at his older brothers before turning away. "Well Sam it seems that I have worn out my welcome. It's time for me to be on my way."

"You...Leaving? Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm on vacation Sam. I didn't come here to help you fight." Gabriel said. "I came here to spend a week by the lake. Instead I got attacked and forced into an unwanted family reunion."

"Unwanted?" Michael asked. "You didn't want to find us?"

"No I did not." Gabriel declared. "All I wanted to do was to go to the lake and relax. While I admit that I was hoping to run into Sam and Dean at some point so I could give them their cards, the rest of you, barring Cassie, were not on my to do list."

"Gabriel it's been thousands of years." The First Born said. "Don't tell me that you still bare such a grudge in your heart to us?"

"It depends." The blonde snapped. "Do you still bare such grudges against me for the things that I didn't do?"

"That's not fair Gabriel and you know it." Michael said.

"Neither was having me chained up and thrown into a jail cell, waiting to be brought before you so that you could play judge, jury, and executioner! You were always trying to find a way to prove to Dad that you were his perfect little warrior. That as the First Born you were the best out of all of us!" Gabriel snapped. "Do you have any idea how upset and scared I was?! Did the thought of how I was feeling even cross your mind or was I still just the annoying brat that you couldn't wait to get rid of?! Let me guess...You propbaly enjoyed the silence that came when I was captured huh? Gabby's gone so why don't we just take this time to enjoy the quiet!

"I spent three months fighting for my life against angels that were hell bent on killing me just to get to you! Then when I think it's finally over, I was thrust into another nightmare. This time by you! My big brother who was supposed to protect me! You dragged me by my broken wing to a jail cell and left me sitting alone, in the dark, covered in blood and injuried for a week before you even thought about sending someone to check on me! You didn't give a damn about me then and you don't give a damn about me now so don't even think about saying that you do!"

Gabriel suddenly stood and made his way to the door, his small frame shaking in anger. Michael was too shocked to do anything other then watch in shock as his youngest archangel brother stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him. Outside there was the sound of a car starting up and an engine roaring. Tires squealed and the sound of the engine faded away leaving them wondering what just happened.


	8. A Possible Danger

**Chapter 8: A Possible Danger**

Gabriel stiffened at the sound of wings and the sudden apparence of a passanger in his car. The dark hair and flash of blue eyes made his heart stutter in his chest. He was about to slam on the breaks, to tell off his brother off and throw him from his car, but he soon relaxed when he realized that it was just Castiel as they passed under the next streetlight. He wasn't really sure what he would have done if it had been Michael instead. No doubt in the mood he was in it would have ended up with blood being spilt by both of them. Blood was hard to get out of leather and he didn't want to ruin his seats.

With a sigh of relief he slowed the car to stop at the next red light, before hitting the skip button on his stereo. A familiar rift came out over the speakers and Gabriel couldn't help himself. He floored it the minute the light turned green, singing along to the music on the radio. It actually help him get rid of some of the anger that had surfaced when he thought he might have been faced with his eldest brother once more.

"I see a red door and I want to paint it black. No colors anymore I want them to turn black." Gabriel sang as he drove.

Honestly he was a little confused as to why his younger brother was being so quite. Normally Castiel would be asking ten million questions by now. Instead the younger angel was watching him carefully, his blue eyes trained on his face as he sang along to the song. Curiosity was running rampant all over his face and it grew when Gabriel sang the last few lyrics of the song.

"I look inside myself and see my heart is black. I see my red door and must have it painted black. Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts. It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black." Gabriel sang as the music began to fade.

"Do you really believe that?"

The blonde almost startled at the sudden question. "What?"

"Do you really believe that?" Castiel asked again.

Gabriel gave his younger brother a sidelong glance. "Do I believe in what? You'll have to be more specific. My beliefs have changed quite a bit over the last few hundred years. Especially with everything I've seen and done."

"The song you were just singing. Do you truly see your world, and yourself, in black Gabriel? If that is the case the perhaps you should talk to someone about these feelings." Castiel said, watching him carefully. "It might help you."

"Cassie it's just a song." The older angel said with a smile. "A very good song as I'm sure your mate would agree given his taste in music."

"Gabriel I know that you haven't lost your love of jokes but please be serious." Castiel begged.

"I am being serious Cassie." Gabriel said with a chuckle.

"Brother, I normally wouldn't pry into such things but I feel the need to speak out on this." The dark haired angel said. "Having lost my Grace I know what it's like to be human. I know what you are going through. While I will admit that you do seem to be coping with it much better then some of our other brothers and sisters did I still would like you to know that if you ever feel the need to talk then you can come to me. I have a better understanding then most about what you are going through."

Gabriel was silent for several long minutes before he turned to glance at his brother, being careful to also keep his eyes on the road as he drove. "Castiel are you...are you seriously offering to be my shoulder to cry on?"

"I guess I am." Castiel said softly. "I know that right now you aren't on the best of terms with either Michael or Lucifer so I thought that maybe, since we have no grudges against each other, that I could be there to support you if you would like me to."

Gabriel fell silent again at that before letting out a huff. "How did you find me? I have my Beauty warded to make sure I couldn't be tracked or followed. So either you've been following me all this time or you somehow managed to slip something on me to track me."

The seraph flushed. "The night you were injured I saw that you had a cell phone. I went into it and got the number and put it in my phone. Sam taught me how to track cell phones. I've been tracking your cell phone since you left the hotel. You were so angry that I couldn't let you leave and not be sure that you were going to be okay."

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"Because I missed you Gabriel." The angel admitted. "I know that it may not be the best thing in the world since you're mortal right now but I...I want to be part of your life. You were my favorite brother. I remember you taking me for walks along the beach. I have all the memories of you teaching me how to fly and singing me songs. I remember being wrapped up in your wings and falling asleep in a cocoon of golden feathers. I remember how it always made me feel safe."

"You remember all of that?" Gabriel asked in shock. "Damn Cassie...you were just a fledgling back then! You were barely old enough for your wings much less remembering all that. You couldn't have been more then twenty years then. Fifty at the most!"

"I still remember it very well along with the songs you used to sing to me. You always did have the most beautiful voice of the First Four. It gladdens my heart to see that this is still the case. The songs that you are singing may have changed but you voice is still the same." Castiel said with a smile.

Gabriel let out a chuckle and began search for a place to stop for the night; it was getting late and he was getting tired. "I'll sing for you any time you want me too Cassie. Perfect!"

Gabriel pulled his car into the parking lot of a nice hotel and pulled into the first spot he could. He turned off his Beauty and went around to the trunk and got his duffle out. Castiel, who had also gotten out, was once more watching him closely. The blonde shook his head at his younger brother's worry and made sure that his car was locked before heading inside.

Going inside Gabriel was quick to pay for a nice room with a queen sized bed and a hot tub. With a grin he took his key and headed up to his room, thankful that this place had twenty four hour room service. After his rushed flight from his brothers and the Winchesters he'd been too angry to even bother with food but now that it was late and he was finally calm food sounded good.

Opening the door to his room he closed it and locked it behind him. A rustling sound from behind him made him turn, drawing both his angel and archangel blades. Castiel was looked at him with an expression that resembled that of a kicked puppy. Gabriel couldn't help but curse his brother for his recklessness. Mortal or not he still had been trained to fight and kill and his battles skills had never diminished despite not using them in so long.

"Damn it Cassie! Are you trying to make me hurt you?" Gabriel hissed out.

"My apologies Gabriel." Castiel said softly. "I was only trying to get in here before you sealed and warded your room for the night."

The Trickster gave his brother an odd look before tossing his duffle into the nearest chair. "What makes you think I ward and seal my room at night?"

The seraph snapped his fingers and a bag appeared, falling open to reveal the normal gear one would find hunters carrying for protection. "Dean found this in your bag that night. He was concerned because of all the different types of protections in it."

The blonde shook his head. "I may be mortal but I'm not stupid Cassie. I'm not going to go anywhere unarmed and unprotected."

"Why do you need so many?" The dark haired angel asked.

"Don't Sam and Dean seal and ward their rooms when out on a hunt?" The archangel asked.

Castiel shook his head. "They only do it when they feel that their lives, or the lives of someone they are trying to protect, are in grave danger. Which is why I'm wondering if you're okay Gabriel."

Gabriel froze from where he was looking at the hotel's room service menu and his hazel eyes slowly lifted to meet his brother's blue. "You're asking me if I'm okay?"

Castiel stood his ground. "Yes I am."

That brought a frown to the blonde's face. "Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm doing just fine."

"I'm asking because I'm worried that you might be in danger." Castiel said. "Are you in danger?"

Gabriel nearly sputtered. "What in the world would give you the idea that I'm in danger?"

"How about the fact that you are running away right now?" Castiel asked as he snapped and another bag appeared, this one opening to reveal a bag of powerful spell work. "You don't have your Grace anymore but you still have all the knowledge of an archangel am I right? Not to mention that I also found this in your bag. It contains a banishing spell more powerful then anything I have ever seen and it seems to work on all unearthly beings. Why would you need something like that if you weren't trying to protect yourself?"

Gabriel stared at the seraph, sputtering but unable to form any words.

"Not only that but you've done a fine job of hiding yourself in the human world. You've even gone as far as giving yourself a human name, a human life. If that doesn't say that you are running then nothing else is. Are you in danger Gabriel? Is someone or something chasing you? Is that being the reason you lost your Grace? If it is then please allow me to help you. I know that I don't have the power of an archangel but I still want to help you."

"Cassie I'm not in danger!" Gabriel said, his whole body showing his shock.

"I'm not sure how well I believe you Gabriel." Castiel said.

"There is no one coming after me!" The Trickster insisted.

"Then who are you running from Gabriel?" The seraph demanded.

"MYSELF OKAY!"

Castiel froze as the blonde snapped at him. Gabriel was breathing heavy and his face was flushed. His blonde hair was a bit on the wild side and his hazel eyes were filled with tears. To top it all off the small blonde was shaking. Castiel immediately felt bad. He wasn't trying to upset his brother; he was only trying to do the right thing and help and protect him. With a sigh he turned his gaze to the ground, knowing that the blonde most likely would want him gone now.

"Gabriel...I didn't mean to upset you. I only want to make sure you're safe. You are one of the only one of our brothers that actually still seem to like me. None of the others, save our eldest two, wish to be around me anymore." Castiel said as he turned to leave, turning his back on his brother. "I'll go. Just...Just please promise me that if you should ever feel the need to talk that you give me a call?"

"You're leaving?"

The pain in his brother's voice gave him pause, but he couldn't bring himself to look at his older brother again. "I figured that since our fight you'd want me to leave. I don't want to cause you the same discomfort that our eldest brothers do."

"Please stay." Came the soft plea from behind him. "Please Castiel."

Castiel turned to face his brother once more. "You want me to stay after everything I've done?"

Gabriel nodded. "Please. I've been alone so long..."

"Is that why you said that you were running from yourself?" The seraph asked.

"Look...You want me to talk then I'll talk but you have to promise me that what I say will stay between us." The blonde said. "I don't want any of this to get back to either Michael or Lucifer."

Castiel nodded. "You have my word. What we talk about will stay between us. I would love to have my big brother back in my life once more."

Gabriel let out a happy chuckle. "How about we sit down and have a nice meal so that we can talk? I haven't eaten since I left the hotel this morning."

"But Gabriel we don't need to eat." Castiel said in confusion as he began to strip out of his coat.

"You may not but I have to now. Why don't you try and live a little Cassie? You can have some wine with me." The blonde said picking up the phone and dialing.

"Besides...don't you and Dean-o indulge in some casual drinking?"

"When we go out it's mainly Dean, Sam, and Adam that have drinks. Michael, Lucifer, and myself mainly stay with them so they can be safe." Castiel said. "It does get rather interesting when they become quite drunk. They become rather different. More relaxed and less worried about what's going on with their lives. It's nice to see them smile without the burden of worrying about what's going to happen to them. It's the best remedy that we can give to them in the lives they lead."

"That's all that you can do." Gabriel said. "I'm glad that you are taking care of them. Those boys need someone to look after them, even if it is a bunch of angels. After all of this it's about time some began to make sure that they're having some fun. Life is far too short to spend it worrying about the next monster they're going to hunt or lives they're going to save. They need to start living for themselves every once in a while."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Interesting." Crowley muttered to himself as he stepped out into the night air.

He brushed the dust from his suit as he went, glad that it wasn't blood covering him and ruining his expensive suit. It was always messy destroying the lesser gods that roamed the world. Especially the ones that got uppity or decided to run their mouth. Thankfully enough those were the first to go. After that it normally didn't take much for the rest to realize that he was telling the truth and to start spilling their guts. It was pure luck that he managed to find someone with the information that he needed in this tiny little hell hole in northern Sweden. At least he only had to go to one place.

"So an angel paid them a visit. Now I just need to follow my little trail of bread crumbs. After all...It wouldn't do for me not to know the truth. Next stop should be Wales. I need to find Lyr and speak to him. Don't you worry Loki. I'll find out whatever little secret you're hiding from me." The demon said with a smile.

Putting the picture of the blonde he had back into his pocket, the King of Hell vanished into the night, leaving a safe house full of dead bodies as the only proof he had been there.


	9. Tracking and Dinner Dates

_**Hello my loyal readers! It's so nice to be back once more! Here is the next chapter of Archangel's Vacation. I hope you enjoy and as always you have my love!**_

 _ **~ Noxy**_

 **Chapter 9: Tracking and Dinner Dates**

"So all of these signs are following a set path." Michael said looking over what Sam had found. "I wonder what those demons are planning. This looks like it could be a trap. The only question is what, or who, is this trap for?"

"Don't look at me. I haven't heard anything." Lucifer said, looking up at his big brother from his place in the chair next to Sam, Adam leaning over his shoulder looking at the hunter's notes. "And you know that if my loyal knew something that they would tell me."

Michael glared at the blonde from across the table. "I still don't trust your ilk."

"I didn't say you had to." The Devil said, glaring right back at his older brother. "I'm asking you to trust me, Michael. They won't lie to me if they know what's good for them. They'll tell me the truth because they see me the same way we see our Father."

"Lucifer we talked about that." Adam said, rubbing the buffer blonde's now tense shoulders. "You need to play nice with your children. They'll like you better when you do. And Mike you really need to stop antagonizing Lucifer about this. It's in the past remember? Leave it there. I mean it."

The First Born flushed at the scolding and turned back to the map that Sam was showing them, missing the grateful look that both the hunter and Devil were shooting the youngest Winchester. "Is this information all you've found? Nothing else strange? It doesn't seem normal for there to be just signs and no actions taken."

"Nothing." Sam confirmed. "It's like the demons are just showing up and doing nothing. No strange deaths or mysterious disappearances or anything like that. It's just like the signs are moving and following a set path."

"Maybe the demons are tracking something." Adam said. "Maybe a new prophet or something like that? Could that happen?"

"Not right now." Lucifer said. "There is normally only one prophet at a time that is active but there are always several on standby in case of a death."

"And is this prophet-"

"Still alive and nowhere near any of these places." Sam confirmed, cutting off his little brother. "So the question is what is going on?"

"I was about to say the same thing." Dean said coming into the room with Castiel right at his side and carrying several bags of carryout food. "Is there a case or are you guys just having a little pow-wow without us?"

"Sort of. So get this." Sam said showing them the map. "Demon signs have been appearing all along this path. It started about four towns over from where we met Gabriel and fought the werewolf. No deaths, no people vanishing, no nothing. Just a bunch of demons signs."

Dean looked over the map. "So what? Are the demons chasing someone or something? Looks to me like they're following something."

"That's what we were just talking about." Lucifer said. "We were just trying figure that out. We don't think it's a prophet so it's got to be someone or something else."

"So they seem to be following a pretty straight path." The oldest hunter said. "Easy enough to follow. How long are they lasting?"

"No longer then a few days. A week at most." Adam said looking over the notes that his older brother had taken.

"Where is this happening?" Castiel asked, a strange look passing over his face as he came closer to the table. "What state?"

"California. Why?" Sam asked.

The dark haired angel looked at the map closely before his blue eyes went wide. He scrambled and pulled out his cell phone, frantically pushing buttons until he managed to dial a number. The others looked at him curiously as Castiel impatienly waited for the other person to asnwer. When no answer came the seraph hung up and tried again. When no answer came again Castiel hung up and began heading quickly for the door to the bunker.

"Cas!" Dean snapped, suddenly worried as to why the map locations had seemingly upset his normally calm mate.

"I have to go Dean. I need to head to the Wilbur Hot Springs." Castiel said.

Sam blinked and glanced at the map; Wilbur was just a few towns away from the lastest set of demon signs. "Cas! What makes you think that the demons are going to the Wilbur Hot Springs?"

Castiel froze and turned to look at them, regret and shame clear on his face. "Every town that is marked is a town that Gabriel has stayed in."

"What?!" Michael snapped. "How do you know that? Gabriel left and no one remembered to ask him how we could find or keep in touch with him!"

"Because I've been visiting him in every one of those towns." Castiel said. "I followed him the day he left the hotel. I've been spending time with him when he arrives in a town. We normally have lunch or dinner together. He always tells me where he's going next and always answers when I call him. He didn't answer me this time and now I'm worried. If these demons are really tracking Gabriel then I have to warn him. Demons are much stronger then he is in his current state. His Pagan magic won't be enough to protect him!"

"Looks like we have a case after all." Dean said as he turned to angels. "Since we are in such a big hurry to go save our Trickster who wants to take the quick way?"

Lucifer smirked. "I thought you'd never ask. I call dibbs on Sam."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gabriel laid back in his chair, soaking up the sun in his bikini. He had his sunglasses on, a cold drink in his hand and his mp3 was playing his favorite symphony in his ear. He let out a content sigh and took a sip of his drink. This was the life right here. Warm sun, peace and quite, and not a care in the world. He honestly couldn't remember a time when he had been more relaxed. Laying back he closed his eyes and began to soak up the sun.

Just the other day he had went into a diner and had come in just in time. He had managed to save the life of the owner who was suffering from a major heart attack and, when his daughter had left to go to the hospital with him, had become the new manager. Needless to say Gabriel had managed to keep the diner open during it's busiest time and kept it going until the daughter was able to come back just before the closing day.

She had been grateful and the doctors had told her that if it hadn't been for Gabriel, then the man surely would have died. Gabriel had shruggered off her thanks and praise and helped her count the day's take and get ready for opening the next day. The waiter he had worked with that day had been so impressed that he had asked the blonde out for drinks. Gabriel, ever the gentleman he was, had agreed.

They had gone out for a drink and ened up back at the young man's house where the offered cup of coffee had turned into an all night round of bedroom tango. After a wonderful time with the younger man he was treated to breakfast by the young man and then he left with promises to look him up the next time he was in town. He had finished by stopping into the hospital to check on the man he had saved. The man tried to offer Gabriel his daughter's hand but the blonde had politely declined and left feeling much better then he had.

After leaving the hospital he had met up with Castiel and they had a wonderful dinner together. Castiel had been thrilled to tell him all about his day and what he and his hunters had been up to recently. They had talked for the better part of two hours over dinner. It had ended with Castiel needing to return and Gabriel needing to get on the road and to his next bed for the night. So it was that he decided to head straight to Wilbur and for the hot springs.

A shadow fell over him and Gabriel sighed. He really wasn't looking for company at the moment which was why he was at this particular spring. This one had a no talking rule and was situated right on the overlook to add to the tranquility. When the shadow didn't move on he opened his eyes to find Crowley standing over him, his brown eyes raking over his mostly bare frame. Gabriel held in his disgust at being looked at like a peice of meat.

The demon opened his mouth and Gabriel snapped and nothing came out. The demon glared and the blonde chuckled. He took a drink of his strawberry margarita and pointed behind him. The Scotsman glared at him before his eyes lifted to read the sign that read 'No Talking'. Those brown eyes shifted back to him and he made a motion towards the hotel. The blonde shook his head and with another snap he held out a small, pink post it note. The demon looked it over before rolling his eyes with an exasperhated sigh but nodded; looked like Crowley knew how to use sign language.

*So what did you want?* Gabriel signed to the demon.

*Can't a demon just stop in to say hello?* Crowley asked, looking extremely out of place in his full suit and his jacket when most people were lounging in nothing more then swimwear. *After all we didn't much time to speak to each other back at the hotel.*

*Sorry. I was a bit distracted at that moment. You know...Lives being on the line?* Gabriel signed with a smirk.

*So then I take it you have a moment now?* The demon asked.

*What gave you that idea? The fact that I'm laying here in a chair in my bikini or the fact that I'm mostly buzzed?* Gabriel signed with a smirk before taking another drink. *Besides what interest could you possibly have in me? I'm a Pagan God.*

*I'm aware. So tell me...How much do you know about your origins?* The demon asked.

*Just about as much as anyone else.* The blonde signed. *An angel came and told my parents where I could be found. He said that I was in danger and that's how I ended up with them. Why? Planning on joining my crazy family?*

*Just curious is all.* Crowley signed as he sat in the chair next to the blonde. *You don't act like your peers. Most gods don't concern themselves with mortals.*

Gabriel let out a laugh and took another drink. *I'm a black sheep. Isn't that obvious? I never fit in anywhere. That's the whole story of my life.*

*So what are you doing with your life now?* The demon asked.

*Isn't it obvious? I'm on vacation. Even a god like me needs to get a recharge going every once in a while. Surely a King understands that?* Gabriel said.

*I see your point. I would ask if you fancy a drink but it seems that you already beat me to the punch. How about dinner then?*

Gabriel sat his drink down and pulled his glasses off. *Excuse me?!*

Crowley smirked and signed again. *How about dinner then? I figure that way we could get to know each other a bit better. I've never had the pleasure of meeting a god that was willing to talk with me. Most either run or try to attack me and then I get the unpleasent task of ending them.*

*That's not giving me much incentive to want to join you for dinner you know.* Gabriel signed back. *It's bad manners to tell your date that you are killing off his family and friends.*

Crowley stared at him for a minute before noding. *You are right. May I offer my sincerest apologies to you then?*

Gabriel let out a snort and turned away. *You don't look sincere to me. If anything you look quite a bit like a cat that got the canary.*

*Can you blame me?* The Demon asked before frowning as three different Graces showed up. *Maybe we can continue this at a later date. It seems that I have worn out my welcome. Those Winchester boys and their pet angels are here. Don't want to rattle their cages. Until next time.*

Just like that the demon was gone. Gabriel finished his drink and got up, heading back towards his room. He made it back to his room and let out a vivid curse. He should have known better. He was letting his guard down and that damn demon must have had someone either follow him or follow Castiel since he couldn't be tracked. It made him wonder just how long that slimy slug had been watching him.

There was a sudden presense behind him and Gabriel turned, summoning his blade as he did. He sliced and the person jumped back letting out a shocked hiss of pain. Since it was dark in his room he couldn't see who he had struck but he was gald to see that he still remembered every bit of his training. The door to his room slammed open and the light was flipped on.

Michael was staring at him in shock, blood running down his cheek from where Gabriel's blade had caught him. Over by the door Dean and Sam were standing there with their guns drawn with Casteil besides them and holding his blade, looking in shock between the two of them. Lucifer was trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him while Adam was glaring at Michael in disapproval.

"What did I tell you Micahel!" Adam hissed out.

Michael turned to look at his mate. "I was just trying to-"

"I almost fucking killed you!" Gabriel snapped, cutting him off. "You are lucky that I pulled my punch or else I would be explaining to Lucifer and Adam why your dead body was on my floor!"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." Michael said earning a glare.

"I was talking to Gabriel." Sam said. "Are you okay?"

Gabriel dismissed his blade. "I'm fine considering that I almost killed this asshole and just got asked out to dinner by a demon."

Castiel rushed forward and pulled Gabriel into a hug. "I was so scared. You didn't answer your phone. You always answer."

Gabriel let out a soft smile. "I couldn't take my phone out to the hot springs. I'm fine Cassie."

Dean relaxed the hammer on his gun. "Grab your shit Feathers. We need to leave. Right now. You're not safe here anymore. We'll explain on the way."

The blonde frowned. "Why don't you explain what's going on while I pack. Although I have a feeling I might already know."


	10. Anger and Steak

**Chapter 10: Anger and Steak**

Gabriel gripped the steering wheel tighter as his music blared. Next to him Sam was watching the blonde carefully while Lucifer was sitting in the back seat, also keeping an eye on his brother. They could both tell that the blonde was still fuming about what had happened at the hotel despite the fact that it had been hours since the incident. Michael had been the reason for the youngest archangel's foul mood once more. The First Born had tried to pull rank on his younger brother and all it had done was make everything worse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _"_ _Get your things together now." Michael snapped at the small blonde. "You're leaving."_

 _Gabriel glared at Michael and grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to change, leaving the door ajar so they could still talk. "Stop ordering me around. You aren't my mother!"_

 _"_ _You don't have a mother Gabriel and you will listen to me." Michael said. "I am your older brother. You should show me some respect!"_

 _Gabriel came back out of the bathroom, pulling on his shit with a glare. "If you want me to respect you then you had better fucking earn it Michael. You lost any respect I had for you years ago as both a friend and a brother. You are nothing more then a selfish, cowardly, bully!"_

 _The eldest archangel froze. "What?"_

 _"_ _You fucking heard me!" The blonde snapped as he began throwing his things in his duffle. "I fucking hate you. You caused me more pain then you think you did you asshole. It took me years before I finally stopped letting the shit you did bother me. Now that you're back all it seems you are doing is opening old wounds."_

 _"_ _Michael maybe you should head back to the bunker." Dean suggested. "We've got this."_

 _"_ _Gabriel I know that you are upset." Michael said, ignoring the eldest Winchester. "However now is not the time or the place for us to be having this discussion."_

 _Gabriel let out a snort as he began gathering up the last of his things. "It never fucking is. No matter what the topic is with you there is never any time to talk about it because it's me you're talking about it too!"_

 _"_ _With Lucifer and Cas here we can get Gabe safely back to the bunker without you."_

 _"_ _Gabriel if your life wasn't in danger then I would talk to you for as long as you wanted me to but right now my main concern is getting you to a secure location!" The First Born said, this time ignoring Sam this time._

 _Gabriel zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, sending his eldest brother a glare that made him step back. "I'm not stupid Michael. I know the truth. You don't give a damn about my life or my safety. All you care about is making sure that I can't be used against heaven. You never cared for me, not even as your boyfriend, so don't insult either of us by lying." He said before turning on his heel and leaving behind six very stunned people._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Another song came on the radio and Gabriel turned it down a little bit before casting a glance over at Sam. "Hungry?"

"What?" The hunter asked, the shock of the angel speaking to him scattering his senses.

The blonde chuckled. "You awake in there Sammich? I asked if you were hungry. I don't know when the last time you ate was. I had breakfast at the hotel and it's now nearing dinner time. I figure we mortals need to eat."

Sam sent him a smile. "I'm starved. I'm sure I could eat a horse."

"Would a steak suffice?" Gabriel asked, pulling into the parking lot of a steak house. "I know it's not a horse but we aren't in Tonga so you'll have to settle for cow."

Sam flinched. "Have you really eaten horse?"

"Yes I have." Gabriel said turning off his car and unbuckling his seatbelt. "It's not too bad. Don't forget that I'm a pagan god. I've eaten things that you can't even begin to imagine."

"What kinds of things?" The hunter asked, hurrying to catch up to the smaller man as they walked into the packed restaurant.

Gabriel made a reservation and they were immediately led back to a table despite the line in front of them. "Well…In Iceland I was introduced to hakarl. It's rotten shark. Not the best thing in the world. The smell is what gets you. I've also had balut which is a fertilized duck egg. That I actually really liked if it's not too old. It's the same thing for the locusts but I only like those that have been dipped in chocolate or tossed in honey and chili powder."

Sam slid into the chair across from Gabriel while Lucifer sat next to Sam. "Most of that stuff sounds disgusting."

"I was an adventurous eater Sam." The Trickster said as Dean, Adam, and Castiel were led to the table. "As Loki I was expected to keep up appearances and in that respect I needed to eat. Royal feasts with my Mother and Father we something I had to get used to and I learned to love cooking from Frigga. She had to be the biggest influence on me. She was the one who taught me how to use my magic."

"Sounds like she's an amazing woman." Dean said as Cas sat next to Gabriel and he took his own seat next to his mate while Adam sat next to Lucifer.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. She really was amazing."

"Is she gone?" Adam asked, seeing the look on the blonde's face.

"No. Not gone. I'm just not allowed to see her anymore." The Trickster said. "After what happened at the hotel, Kali made sure that she told them that I was responsible for Baldur's death. I was banished after that. I told Odin and Frigga thank you and moved on with my life."

"Damn. Sorry dude." Dean said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I was told it would only be a thousand years." Gabriel said just as the waiter came up.

"What can I get for you guys?" The young man asked.

Gabriel suddenly turned to Dean. "Let's stay the night in town. That way we can get some drinks with dinner. Sound good?"

"I'm fine with it." The hunter said, liking the way the angel got all excited.

Gabriel turned back to the young man with a smile that could easily stop hearts, glancing at his name tag. "So lovely Logan, we'll have three beers for my brother-in-laws, two long island teas for my brothers and a strawberry margarita for me with two appetizer combos for now please?"

The waiter, Logan, turned several shades red and wrote down the orders before rushing off. Gabriel watched him go, his hazel eyes trained on the young man's backside as he rushed away. Sam glared at the oblivious blonde and Lucifer quickly decided to break the tension by poking Adam in the side and nodding towards his younger brother. Adam got the hint and cleared his throat, drawing the angel's attention back to the table.

"So Gabe did anyone talk to you about what's going on?" Adam asked.

Gabriel let out a huff. "That asshole Crowley has been following me, I know that much. I figured out that he was either tracking Cassie or he had someone following me since the hotel."

"What exactly did he say he wanted?" Lucifer asked.

"Dinner." The younger said simply as the waiter came back with their drinks and appetizers. "Thanks. We'll have six steak dinners, baked potatoes and a salad on the side with a combo of ribs."

Logan quickly wrote it all down and promised to be back soon, the poor young man still red in the face.

"Dinner is all he wanted?" Lucifer asked one he was sure they were alone again.

"He said he wanted to invite me to dinner since we didn't get to talk at the hotel." Gabriel said taking a big drink of his drink. "How is your tea Cassie?"

"I like it. It's stronger then others I've tried." The younger angel replied but he wasn't about to let his older brother evade the question. "Did Crowley mention what he wanted to talk about?"

"No. He was amazed that I hadn't tried to kill him. He said most of the time the other gods would either run or he'd kill them. I guessing he probably wanted to see if there was a way that he could get one of us on his side." Gabriel said with a frown. "Not that something like that will ever happen. After the hotel most of the gods went into hiding or moved their entire culture to a pocket dimension in order to protect themselves. Can't say I blame them for that one."

"Any clue what you're going to do about this?" Castiel asked. "Crowley is dangerous and not to be trusted. This could turn deadly for you in your current state Gabriel."

"Don't worry Cassie. I'm a lot smarter then a demon." Gabriel tried to assure his younger brother.

"He's right Castiel. Gabriel was once called 'Heaven's Tactician', a title that Michael is still sore over." Lucifer said. "Gabriel could plan circles around 'Heaven's Warrior'."

"That I would pay money to see." Dean said with a laugh as Logan came back with the food.

The waiter gave everyone their plates and then sat down a huge bowl of salad. Logan then sat down a fresh basket of warm bread with sweet butter. He checked on everyone's drink and bid them to call him just in case they needed anything. Gabriel thanked the young man and sent him scurrying, blushing once more. As Dean was reaching for his steak his knife and fork suddenly vanished making him glare at the small blonde.

"Do you mind?"

"Yeah I do. Salad Dean. I mean it. I'm paying so I want you to eat some. Deal?" Gabriel said.

The hunter grumbled but got a small bowl of salad anyway and as he did his flatware was returned to him. Gabriel smiled and began eating, making sure to eat a bit of it all at the same time and making sure that the hunter ate as well. Adam and Sam, unlike their older brother, had no problems eating the salad and dug into the meal with vigor. Castiel stared at the food and, once it was clear that he wasn't going to eat, Gabriel turned to look at him.

"Still having trouble trying human food?" Gabriel asked, reaching for Castiel's hand.

"Yes. I used to love peanut butter and jelly but since I have my Grace again it all tastes like nothing again and I dislike it." The seraph said taking his brother's hand.

A green glow traveled along Gabriel's hand and into Castiel's before the blonde pulled back with a smile. "Try now Cassie."

Castiel frowned and picked up the ribs and took a bite. Those blue eyes went wide before the seraph began devouring the food like a starving man. Gabriel chuckled and went back to his food with a shake of his head. Lucifer was staring at his youngest brother before turning to his younger brother.

"What did you just do?"

The Trickster finished swallowing and gave his brother a smirk. "I gave Cassie the ability to taste food again. As someone who loves food I was grateful when Frigga gave me that ability. I love cooking and I love foods. Maybe one of these days, if you're good, I'll cook for you guys."

Adam let out a laugh and there was a click of a picture being taken and it was obvious to see why. Castiel's face was covered into barbeque sauce. It was along his cheeks, chin, and even on his nose. Lucifer shook his head and opened his wet nap and reached across the table and began helping Dean clean his mate up.

Sam's eyes, however, were drawn to Gabriel, watching the Trickster laugh. The hunter couldn't help but stare, watching as those hazel eyes lit up until they were nearly glowing with happiness. The smile that was on his face could have powered a small city. Not to mention how the blonde's laughter made him seem much younger then what he actually was. It made the hunter wonder just exactly what he would have to do to get Gabriel to look at him that way.

"Anything else I can get for you gentleman?" Logan asked as he came over to the table.

"One pie and one serving of chocolate mousse to go please along with the check." Gabriel said with a smile handing the young man two hundreds. "I love white chocolate."

The young man took the bills and rushed off again, once more turning red.

"You're going to give that poor kid a stroke." Dean said.

"You think so? Good thing I'm a healer." The blonde said with a smirk. "I'm very good at unconventional healing methods."

"Whore." Dean said with a smile.

"Still itching for a chance to hop in my bed then Dean?" Gabriel shot back.

"Would you two stop it?!" Sam snapped. "This is not the place for that!"

Gabriel frowned and when he spoke his voice was flat. "You're starting to sound like Michael. Are you going to tell me that I should grow up next?"

The hunter backpedaled. "No! I just don't think that—"

"I've lived a long time Sam. Most of that time was spent alone. You know how I survived it? By having fun. I learned that if I gave in to what I was feeling that it would destroy me. So please do forgive me if my childish actions have offended you. I was just trying to enjoy myself." The Trickster snapped. "I'll meet you at the hotel. I'll be at the one across the street."

With that Gabriel threw down his napkin and started out. Logan met him and gave the blonde his dessert and Gabriel thanked him with a smile. Logan also handed him his change, which Gabriel handed back, along with the young man's number and what time he got off. The blonde gave him a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle making the young man blush.

After Logan left to take the pie to the table Gabriel head out and drove to the hotel across the street. He checked in and made reservations for the Winchesters as well; he may be mad but he wasn't heartless. That done he headed to his room and the first thing he did was send a text to Logan's number that had his hotel name and room number. With a grin the angel decided to hop in the shower and summoned up some drinks for later.

It was nearly an hour later, just as he was finishing his extra large mousse, that there was a knock on his door. Gabriel, clad only in his thin gold silk robe, went and opened the door. Logan was on the other side and still in his work uniform but wearing a big smile. Those green eyes raked over Gabriel and that was all the warning that the blonde had before he was attacked. Gabriel barely had enough mind to close the door behind them as they kissed and nearly ripped each other's clothing off in their haste.

Outside Crowley was watching as the young man went into the room. He waited until he notice the Impala coming across the road and vanished. He would get his chance later.


	11. Flowers and Tea

_**Here you go my happy Readers! Another chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **~ Noxy**_

 **Chapter 11: Flowers and Tea**

Lucifer blinked, still trying to comprehend what was happening. He had found out this morning from the front desk what room his younger brother was in and had gone straight there. When he knocked however he was shocked to have been greeted by the young man who had been their waiter last night. The young man was dressed in his rumpled clothes and seemed rather pleased. The young man had flushed and kissed Gabriel's cheek and taken off before Lucifer could even think to say anything.

Turning back to his brother he ran a careful eye over him. The smaller blonde seemed quite pleased with himself. There were several dark red marks against his skin that could be seen peaking out of his mostly open robe. His hair was tousled and he seemed more relaxed then he had yesterday. Lucifer turned to look down the hall at the disappearing young man and then back at his brother.

"Wow… I guess you really are taking to this whole mortal thing, one night stands included. I knew you were slumming it but I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer said with a smile, knowing it was a running joke between them ever since they began going down to Earth.

To his shock Gabriel's face turned blank for a moment before his hazel eyes burned with fire and hate. Lucifer suddenly felt afraid, unsure as to why. He knew that he had crossed a line with his brother but he wasn't sure exactly what line he had crossed. He took a step forward intent on asking what was wrong and was met with a door right to his face. Blood gushed from the archangel's now broken nose and he clasped a hand to his face to catch the rush of blood.

"What the hell did you do to Feathers?"

"Lucifer are you okay?"

"Where's Gabriel?"

"Do you need me to heal you?"

Lucifer turned to find Dean looking at him in shock and a bit of laughter was clear on his face. Adam seemed more upset by the blood dripping down his face then anything. Sam was eyeing the blood decorating him and then the blood that was splattered on the door. Castiel was coming forward, looking at the injury with worry even as he healed his older brother. Lucifer looked back at the door, then back to the group.

"I just made a joke. It's the same joke we used to say to each other all the time." Lucifer said looking both hurt and confused.

"What joke?" Dean asked.

"About slumming it. Michael scolded Gabriel and I all the time for going to earth saying that we might catch something. It became a running joke between the two of us." Lucifer explained, watching as Sam and Dean's expressions fell. "What did I do?"

"Do you remember the fight the two of you had at hotel with the pagan gods?" Dean asked.

"I remember some of it but most of it is a blur." The Devil admitted. "I hurt him didn't I?"

Sam nodded. "Gabriel came back to save Dean, Kali and I. He attacked you and got us out. The last thing we heard you say to him was those same words."

"Fucking hell." Lucifer said. "No wonder he was pissed at me! I haven't even gotten a chance to explain anything to him yet about why Dad let us out of the Cage or why things are the way they are now. I was hoping that he would calm down enough yesterday so I could explain."

"Explain what?"

The five turned to find Gabriel, with his duffle slung over his shoulder, fully dressed, and ready to go. He gave them a stare and when they didn't say anything shrugged and closed the door and started down the hall. The others went to catch up and barely made it into the elevator before it closed. The ride down was silent and conversation began again once they were seated for their free breakfast.

"So I'm guessing that I'm still under witness protection?" Gabriel asked around a mouthful of bacon. "I mean has there been any other signs that Crowley is following me?"

"Yeah. We spotted the asshole last night watching you go into the hotel last night as we pulled up." Dean said. "The headlights from Baby caught him before he vanished."

"Wonderful." Gabriel snapped. "As if I don't have enough problems."

"We could talk about them over dinner if you'd like." Crowley said as he appeared. "I've been told that I'm a very good listener."

Lucifer and Castiel growled and the brothers tensed, their hands going to their weapons. The demon pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, eyeing Gabriel like a piece of meat. Gabriel eyed the demon with a look of indifference and went back to eating. Crowley frowned and watched carefully; ignoring the looks he was being given.

"Does that mean that you don't want to go to dinner with me?" Crowley asked.

"The last time we talked you told me that you've killed my kin. It makes me a bit hesitant to try to share a meal with you. For all I know it could be poisoned or worse." Gabriel said.

"What could possibly be worse then being fed poison?" The demon asked curiously.

Gabriel looked up, his hazel eyes locking with the demon's brown. "Being fed an aphrodisiac. Believe me when I say that there are fates that are worse then death and I have had the unfortunate pleasure of being on the receiving end of some of those."

"Well I heard tell of some of the things that were done to you. Like sewing your mouth shut." Crowley said. "Not to mention the rocks and the snake venom in the eyes."

"That hasn't happened yet. I still have to start Ragnarok first." Gabriel said sitting back and taking a drink of his tea. "There's still plenty of time."

Crowley sent the angel a smirk. "Wanton destruction has always been a favorite past time of mine. Maybe we can do that together instead of dinner."

Gabriel leaned forward and sent a returning smirk. "I only destroy when I go into heat. Unfortunately for you I tend to end up killing my bed partners by the time it's over. That's what happened to poor Kyran, Lyr's half son."

Crowley made a face of disgust at the Trickster's words. "And when is you next heat happening that way I know to steer clear?"

"I'm starting in a few weeks. The Winchesters owe me for the help I've given them so I'm calling in a favor." Gabriel said pulling back. "A safe place to stay until it's over. It'll be nice to have a safe place to sleep since my heat doesn't affect humans or angels."

"Maybe after we can get together?" Crowley said. "I could show you a good time then."

"Long wait for you. My heats can last up to ten years. Not exactly ideal when trying to date someone. You'll forget all about me by then." Gabriel said as he stood.

"Allow me to walk you to your car then?" The demon said, fishing for a way to spend more time with the Trickster. "It's a polite thing to do."

"Yes it is." Gabriel agreed. "I thank you for your offer—"

"Loki is under our protection however." Adam cut in. "By Pagan laws we can't allow anyone too close until the bargain has been completed. It would be seen as us trying to back out of the agreement we've struck."

Crowley frowned. "You're joking right?"

"He's telling the truth." Gabriel confirmed, silently thanking the youngest Winchester in his mind. "It's a stupid law that I didn't make. Bӧr, Odin's father, made that law. It's a pain in the ass. Because they are protecting me I'm not allowed to do much of anything. I was lucky I got laid last night without a witness."

The demon seemed to think it over for a minute before summoning a rose and holding it out over the table towards the blonde. "For you then. A token of my interest."

Gabriel nodded but made no move to take it. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind I still have to finish eating and check out."

Crowley set the rose down along with a card. "My number. Maybe we can text."

Gabriel nodded and got up to get some more food and Adam went with him. Lucifer and the Winchesters turned to glare at the demon. Crowley's eyes, however, were drawn to Gabriel, watching every move the blonde made. Lucifer growled making the demon turn back to the archangel.

"Is there a problem?" The Scotsman asked sweetly.

"Stay away from him." The archangel growled.

"Tell me… Why are you so protective over him?" The demon asked. "He's just a Pagan god. He's hardly worth the attention of an archangel much less the Winchesters."

"Call a personal investment." Dean said, his voice cold.

"A personal investment? And here I thought that you were with that angel of yours." Crowley said with a smug smile. "Getting tired of Castiel warming your bed then?"

Dean's face morphed into a look of pure fury and rage and it was only thanks to Lucifer that the hunter remained seated. "Watch your mouth when talking about my mate or you'll need a new meat suit."

Crowley smirked. "So not for you then? What about you Lucifer? Looking for a Pet to play with? Got a collar and leash for him like you did for me?"

"Why would I need a Pet when I have both Michael and Adam warming my bed every night?" Lucifer snapped back.

The demon's attention suddenly turned to the only one who had yet to speak. "I guess that means that the little mouse must belong to you. Lucky Moose."

Sam let out a snarl. "Loki belongs to himself. He's not an object; he's a person and you need to learn to respect him as such."

The demon let out a little laugh. "He'll learn to respect me by the time I'm done with him."

The demon vanished just as the hunters and angel began pulling out their weapons. Once they realized he was gone they began to relax. They looked at each other, wondering what to do now that Crowley had openly threatened the youngest archangel. With a sigh Dean turned to pick up the rose and card, intent on throwing them both away.

"Don't touch it!"

Dean pulled back at the shouted order as if he had been burned. Gabriel was looking both angry and scared, his face looking as though he would be sick. He came over with his plate and sat it down before grabbing the thick napkin and throwing it over the rose and card. It was only once it was covered that he relaxed a bit. Taking a deep breath he turned to Dean with a glare.

"How stupid can you be?" Gabriel snapped. "You're a hunter are you not? What hunter touches a gift left behind by a demon?!"

Dean suddenly turned to look at the napkin, then back at Gabriel. "Did…Did Crowley do something to them?"

Gabriel nodded. "It's a spell I've seen before. I just didn't expect him to stoop so low and in front of other people."

"What's on it?" Sam asked.

"A spell of servitude." The blonde said. "With an obedience spell laced in. It was popular during wars between the Pagans to get hostages for leverage or, in very rare cases, to perform an execution to set an example. Things got messy quick sometimes."

"Is it safe to leave it here?" Adam asked, also turning to appraise the covered flower.

"Now that is a stupid question. Of course it isn't safe. I'd destroy the spell but I don't have the time or ingredients." The archangel said as he finished his food. "The best thing we can do is to take it with us and destroy it once we're away from here."

"How?" Adam asked again.

"We burn it." Gabriel said simply. "With purified fire. All we'll need is some salt and holy oil to set on fire. Both of which I know that you guys have. After all I got stuck in a nice ring of it didn't I?"

The older Winchesters both flinched and apologies began falling from their lips. Gabriel held up a hand to stop them and they fell silent. He knew that they felt bad now for what they had done but to him it was in the past. Them trying to save him right now more then proved that. After everything he had done to them and their first thought was to save him. Gabriel honestly wasn't sure what he had done to deserve their loyalty or that he even deserved it in the first place.

With a sigh he pushed away his half finished plate and grabbed his duffle. Grabbing another napkin and summoning a plastic bag Gabriel carefully picked up both the rose and card and made sure that they were in the bag before tying the bag shut. Happy the spell was contained he passed the bag to Lucifer, who took it without a word, knowing it was safer for the archangel to hold it then the humans. With a nod he headed to the front desk so they could check out. The sooner they got to this bunker they kept talking about the better.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Crowley watched from a safe distance with a frown. That didn't work at all. He should have known better then to try to outplay a Trickster. He was hoping that Loki would just take the rose with no questions asked. Instead the blonde realized exactly what he did. Looks like he had someone to kill when he got back to Hell; namely the person that told him that the spell would work. Now he would just have to wait and hope that he could find way to draw out the god. He wanted—no, he needed the blonde on his side, willing or not. Even if he wasn't what he seemed.

His phone rang and he answered it.

*Sir. We finally found her. We have her here with us.*

Crowley couldn't help but smile. "Excellent. I'll be right there."

Crowley vanished and appeared outside his hideout. He adjusted his clothes and walked in. His demons began trailing him with request forms and other mundane things. He took the offered clip board and began glancing over it as he walked into his throne room. He signed off on a couple papers before turning to his minions.

"I want the little mouse followed until I say otherwise. This is important." Crowley said, ignoring his guest for the moment. "Just make sure that you're not seen. He has two archangels, an angel, and the Winchesters. Don't screw this up. Now go. They're about to leave the hotel."

One of the demons rushed to do his bidding.

"Another thing, make sure the Demon Ball is prepared for. I want this to be ready by the time I bring out 'guest' home." Crowley said before turning to look at his current guest. "And do bring our visitor a chair and come tea and treats! Where are your manners?!"

A chair was quickly brought forth and it was quickly followed by a table and tray filled with tea and small cakes and finger sandwiches. Crowley moved and helped the lady into her chair before pouring her a cup of tea. Once that was done he fixed his own cup and grabbed a couple sandwiches form himself.

"What does the King of Hell want with me?" The woman asked.

Crowley gave her a smile. "Information. I need to know anything and everything about the Norse God Loki. I was told you and he were very close."

"What do you want to know?" Kali asked with a smile, taking a drink of her own tea.


	12. A Lost Love

_**We are on a roll here folks and things are heating up! Here is your next chapter so I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **~ Noxy**_

 **Chapter 12: A Lost Love**

Dean watched as Gabriel finished the last of the dishes in the sink before putting them on the rack to dry. He eyed the blonde as he grabbed the plate of chocolate cake and a cup of hot tea and too a seat at the table. Dean had to admit that in the past three months that the blonde had been with them that it had been a blessing in disguise. The Trickster was nothing if not amazing.

When the Trickster first arrived and parked his car in the garage he had been impressed. Walking into the bunker, however, had left a worse impression. The place had become a bit of a mess with three humans and three angels technically living there. Gabriel had walked through the entire bunker before making a noise of disgust and headed back out to the garage. He grabbed Adam and, with barely a parting glace, yelled that they'd be back and just like that were gone.

Four hours later and the two had returned, both laden with shopping bags. Gabriel snapped at the two humans and three angels to help and they all jumped as if shot. Turns out the help was needed as the blonde's AMC was filled, both back seat and trunk, with bags. Food, cleaning supplies, clothes, and an assortment of other things. Gabriel began ordering them on where to put things and soon enough everything was somewhat organized.

The fridge was cleaned out and the new food was put up while the old was thrown out, and the freezer got the same treatment. The kitchen was then scrubbed from top to bottom. As the pots and pans were soaking the new clothesbaskets were filled with dirty clothes and, thanks to the large laundry room, everyone got their own washer so their clothes wouldn't get mixed up. While the clothes were washing Gabriel began dusting and cleaning the floors and walls.

Soon enough the bunker was shining and everything looked almost brand new. Gabriel had taken their disaster and turned their bunker back into a livable space in a matter of hours. The Trickster didn't stop there, instead making dinner for them as well. A roasted chicken with baby redskin potatoes and green beans with a homemade pie for dessert was the Trickster's menu for that night. Needless to say the humans had never appreciated the blonde more then they did at that moment.

After the former angel was done cleaning the bunker he began organizing it. Labeling some things and organizing them better then they were before. Some things he gave to Lucifer to destroy while other things he would take and place wards on to suppress their power or lock it away. The blonde even went as far as to set up a computer data log with a search bar to find creatures that was linked to Sam's laptop. Soon enough the bunker was in the best shape it had ever been and functioning better than any well oiled machine.

"You know you could have just used your powers to do the dishes right?" Dean asked, watching the angel enjoy his cake and tea. "Seems like a waste to do them by hand when you're a god with almost limitless power at your finger tips."

Gabriel looked up at the hunter with a smile that was bordering on a smirk. "Why waste my power on a bunch of dirty dishes?"

"Because it's easier?" The hunter asked, stating the obvious answer.

"You mean lazier." The blonde retorted. "Besides I have to do something while being stuck in this concrete monstrosity. Might as well contribute to paying the bills the only way I can. Not that it's a lot but at least it's something right?"

Dean blinked in shock. "Dude… You have this freaking bunker in order. You couldn't have contributed any more then that. Not to mention feeding us and taking care of us. If you think you could add anymore then that then feel free to try and top yourself but we're happy with everything you've done so far. And to be honest we're grateful for everything you've done even if we don't say it. I guess we kinda do need someone to take care of us. We don't exactly have the best track record for taking care of ourselves. I mean have you seen us? I'm glad you're stepping up and taking care of us."

Gabriel looked down at his cake with a strange look on his face.

The hunter was suddenly afraid he might have crossed a line with the blonde. "Gabe?"

Gabriel looked up and there were tears in his eyes. "Thanks Dean-o. It means a lot to me to know that I'm making some kind of impact. I'm used to my good deeds going unnoticed."

"That happen a lot?" The human asked curiously. "No one noticing you I mean."

"All the time. Even in Heaven. The only one who ever praised me was our Dad. Everyone else just kind of brushed them off and went on with their lives." Gabriel admitted. "Thank you."

"Where's Adam?" Michael asked rushing into the room with Lucifer hot on his heals.

Dean frowned. "He went out with Sam and Cas. They were checking out a lead a couple towns over. Why? Something wrong?"

Lucifer clutched the cell phone in his hand. "Adam isn't answering his cell phone. He was talking to us when the call got cut off."

"That's not unusual." The hunter replied. "There are dead zones all over this area."

"It was over an hour ago." Michael stressed. "Have you heard from any of them?"

Dean sighed. "Look if something happened then the first thing Cas would have done was contacted over our Bond. As far as I can tell he's fine. No pain has come through."

Gabriel got up and started out of the room making Lucifer shoot him a confused look but it didn't last for long as the blonde called out over his shoulder. "I'm going to get my healing bag just in case. Sammich and Cassie both seem to have aura that screams 'pick me' when it comes to getting hurt. Hopefully Adam didn't pick up the Winchester bad luck too!"

Just then the door opened and there came the sound of tired footsteps. Adam came in first looking a bit ruffled and Lucifer and Michael both pounced on him, checking him over for injuries. Castiel came in next and Dean was out of his seat, checking over his mate for injuries after noticing that his shirt had some blood and tears. Sam came in last, the side of his face swollen and his cheek a bit bloody. Gabriel came back in almost immediately, going over to Sam first.

"So who did you flirt with this time?" Gabriel asked Sam with a grin as he began applying a strong, but pleasant smelling ointment to the hunter's wounds.

"I wasn't flirting but she was." Sam said. "At least I don't think she was flirting with me. It was hard to tell with the way she was spitting things at us in a different language and throwing fireballs."

The blonde frowned. "It looks like she tried to take your head off. What did you say that made her try to pull a Red Queen?"

"What does a queen of a certain color have to do with anything?" Castiel asked curiously. "Or are you referring to the book of Alice?"

"Alice. The Red Queen had a habit of taking off the heads of people that either made her mad or didn't agree with her." Gabriel explained. "Sounds like what you guys ran into."

"Close enough." Adam said. "We ran into the Goddess Kali."

The Trickster froze. "You…ran into my ex?"

"You dated The Black One?" Michael asked, turning to his younger brother in shock. "Are you insane? Or did you have a death wish?"

"I had my power at the time! I knew what I was doing." The blonde snapped. "Then she broke up with me for my older brother Baldur."

Michael opened his mouth to say something but Lucifer cut him off. "Neither of them sounded like they treated you right."

"Story of my life there." Gabriel said. "Did she say what she wanted or was she just having her womanly moment?"

Sam gave the Trickster a bitch face. "She asked where you were and if she could see you. Adam tried explaining to her the same thing that we told Crowley but she didn't seem to care. The less we told her, the angrier she got."

"It was like watching the wick burn down on a stick of dynamite." Adam said. "We knew it was coming and all we could do was run for cover. She was scary."

"Scary but good in bed." Gabriel said with a shrug. "I don't know why she'd be looking for me now. She made it quite clear that not only were we through but that she never wanted anything to do with me ever again for lying to her about who I was. The fact that I was an angel and Lucifer's brother just seemed to make things worse for my case. Okay Sam. You're fully healed. No lasting damage to that pretty face of yours."

Sam reached up and touched his face, surprised to find that the Trickster was telling the truth; his face was fully healed. "Thanks. That stuff is amazing."

"Thanks. I make it." Gabriel said. "I wonder if… Do you guys have a small mirror I can have?"

Dean blinked. "Mirror? This is an odd time to have a vain moment."

"I was going to cast a spell on it. Make a phone call, if you will." Gabriel said. "If I'm allowed. I know I can't leave so this is the best I can do."

Lucifer turned to look and Michael and the First Born hesitated before he nodded. The Second Born rushed off down the hall towards their room. Gabriel looked confused at his older brother's sudden departure but it was cleared up when the taller blonde came back carrying a rather decent sized mirror. The Devil sat the mirror on the table and propped it up so that it was sitting up properly. Gabriel smiled and moved over to the seat, motioning for the others to sit nearby and out of sight.

The hunters moved first, with Sam moving to sit the closest to Gabriel. Dean and Adam moved to sit on Gabriel's other side. Michael and Lucifer took seats on either side and Castiel stayed right behind Gabriel for the moment. The Trickster raised his hand and his eyes began to glow green as he cast his spell. The mirror rippled like water before falling still. Gabriel's reflection blurred and suddenly Kali appeared in the reflection, looking quite upset.

"Hello Kali. It's been a while." Gabriel said.

"Loki! What the hell is going on?!" The Goddess demanded.

Gabriel frowned. "I don't understand. My Guards said that you attacked them because they wouldn't bring you to me."

"It was one of the Winchesters and an angel!" Kali snapped. "I know that we parted on bad terms but I never expected this from you!"

"Expected what?" The blonde asked looking confused. "I haven't left my safe house in three months! My Heat was coming up so I needed a safe place!"

Kali fell silent for a minute before looking thoughtful. "So you didn't send him."

"Send who?" The Trickster asked, both looking and feeling completely confused by the entire conversation. "Like I said I haven't been out in months!"

"A demon. He came to me. He was asking about you." Kali said. "This demon said that you were in trouble. That you had been attacked by a wolf from your homeland and that you nearly died. Then he said something about you were captured by angels and the Winchesters!"

Gabriel barely heard a word she said, his heart stuttering to a stop before it began racing, his mind going blank. "Demon?" He asked numbly.

"Yes! A demon!" Kali snapped once more before she noticed his expression. "Loki? What's wrong? Did…Did something else happen?"

"I'm…In a bit of trouble Kali." Gabriel admitted. "That demon that came to you, he's the one after me. "His name is Crowley and he is the King of Hell. He has this fixation with me. To the point of stalking and treating me like a piece of meat. I wasn't safe anymore so I went with the Winchesters to be safe. I'm sorry you got involved Kali."

The Goddess was silent for several long minutes before she let out a sigh. "Does this mean that since you are with the Winchesters that you are with other angels too? Angels like Lucifer?"

"Are you asking me if I'm—"

"Silence is a true friend that never betrays." Kali said suddenly, making the blonde freeze.

"If there someplace safe you can go Kali?" Gabriel asked, his body growing tense. "Like to Shiva or to Durga?"

"Loki I don't think that's going to help me. Before I go…I want to apologize for what happened at the hotel that night." Kali said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

Gabriel felt his heart skip a beat. "Apologize? For what? Killing me? That was nothing. Now please…Just go. Find Shiva. Or Vishnu. Please."

"Do you forgive me Loki?" She asked softly.

Gabriel nearly jumped from his chair as he saw a shadow pass behind her. "If I forgive you do you promise me that you'll go home and find a safe place to stay?"

The Goddess' next smile was even softer and tears threatened to fall. "You know what I always admired about you Loki? It was your zest for life. I never understood how you seemed so excited about each and every day. I always envied that."

The blonde was about ready to have a legitimate panic attack. "Kali….Kali I do forgive you for what happened at the hotel. Please. Please hurry up and leave. You're in danger because of me!"

"It's fine Loki. Be happy and find someone who loves you." She said just as a dark figure came up behind her.

Kali turned and raised her hand, a fireball at the ready but there was the flash of silver, an angel blade but the look of it, and she was forced to pull her arm back as a line of red appeared. A second attack sent the Goddess to the ground with a shout of pain. The dark figure stepped into the light to reveal Crowley with an angel blade. The demon smile as his blade flashed once more and blood splattered over the mirror before the image blurred and then mirror spilt in two down the center.

Gabriel was into shock, staring at the mirror. Kali had been trying to protect him from Crowley. She even went as far as to try to hide his true identity. He had gotten her killed. Gabriel sat back in the chair feeling numb. Sam was suddenly there holding him and that was all it took. The Trickster let out a single, broken sob before he began to silently cry at the loss of his once lover.


	13. Promise of Love

_*** I will save you.**_

 **Chapter 13: Promise of Love**

Sam watched as Gabriel was staring at the necklace in his hands, the Trickster's book forgotten on the table beside him. Since Kali's death the blonde had been quiet and sullen, barely speaking a word to anyone. It was clear that the once angel was feeling both guilty and saddened by what had happened almost two weeks ago. Even more so since it was clear that the Goddess, despite what had happened at the hotel between them, had only been trying to help and protect Gabriel, even with her rather unorthodox and fiery methods.

"Is he still moping over that stupid necklace?" Michael asked coming up behind Sam.

"Sometimes Michael," Sam bit out at the angel, the First Born's ignorant words igniting his anger, "a stupid piece of jewelry can hold a great deal of emotions and memories for us as mortals. I have a gold diamond ring that I've kept that means a great deal to me."

Michael turned to look from his brother to the hunter. "A stupid ring?"

"That ring belonged to Jessica, the woman who was to be my mate." Sam snapped. "She was murdered the same why my mother was and by the same demon, Azazel."

The First Born had the decency to look both horrified and ashamed at Sam's revelation. "Sam I didn't mean—"

"Gabriel told me that he made that necklace for Kali while they were dating." Sam said. "Gabriel really was in love with her. He said she was fickle and broke up with him before he had a chance to ask her to be his mate. You should really learn to think before you speak Michael. If you had said any of this to Gabriel do you know what he would have done to you?"

"I would have punched you right in the nose. Maybe more then once." Gabriel said coming over to the two taller males. "I wasn't expecting you to come back for a few more days. Heaven okay?"

Michael flushed. "Actually…I didn't go back to Heaven. I lied. I went to the place I saw in your mirror. I went looking for Crowley and any signs that maybe Kali escaped."

Gabriel looked pained. "I take it that you didn't find anything?"

"I'm sorry Gabriel. All I found were signs that there was a fight. A bad one." Michael said. "It…It doesn't look like anyone would have survived."

The blonde sighed. "I had hoped she made it out but…I had a feeling that it was a vain hope. Still I should thank you Michael. I didn't expect you to do this for me."

"Gabriel I know that we haven't been on the best of terms but I am trying to make it up to you. I really am." Michael said.

"I know. The problem is that I've been dealing with this for thousands of years and I knew, in my heart, that after everything that happened between the two of us, even if an apology came, nothing would ever be the same between us." Gabriel said softly. "But please I need time. Things can't just be magically alright between us."

The First Born looked like a kicked puppy. "I just want us to be okay in case the worst happens. I don't want…I don't want this hate to stay between us in case your mortality catches up with you."

Gabriel sighed. "Look, Mike, if it'll make you feel better then I will give you the forgiveness you seek now. I forgive you for everything. Now…I have to go start on dinner. Have to make sure that I'm doing my job."

"Your only job is to stay safe." Sam said, reaching out a putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "You're supposed to be on vacation."

The blonde chuckled. "Thanks Sammich. Being on vacation means relaxing and enjoying yourself. I don't think being locked away for your own protection counts as being on vacation."

"Maybe not but at least you aren't being looked at like a piece of meat here." Sam said, making Michael raise an eyebrow at that and giving the hunter a look of disbelief.

"Yeah but it also limits my choice of bed mates." Gabriel said. "No offense but I doubt I'll be getting laid any time soon."

"You never know." Sam said. "There's at least one person here who's single."

Michael's eyes went wide and he slowly backed away from the conversation, not wanting to get involved in what was a very private conversation.

"Asking me for a date Sammich?" The blonde asked with a chuckle.

Sam's hand went from his shoulder, down his arm and gently down to his hand and held it. "What if I am Gabe?"

Gabriel's hazel eyes stared at their joined hands before slowing looking up at the hunter. "Sam?" He asked, sounding a little breathless.

"I like you Gabriel. A lot. I've liked you for a while." Sam said. "And I think that maybe you like me too."

"How so?" Came the quite question.

"Because the last two people that I know you've slept with have had brown hair and green eyes. Just like me." The hunter revealed. "Just think about it? See if I'm right?"

The blonde fell quiet and thought back to his last few dates. Logan, the young man from the restaurant, had brown hair and green eyes as had the waiter from the diner that he had helped out. Anna also had those same features as did the last few people he had slept with. Had he been unconsciously trying to obtain what he thought he could never have? A relationship with Sam Winchester? Taking a moment he realized that he did indeed feel something for the younger hunter. He slowly interlaced their fingers together making the hunter smile.

"I…I didn't realize. You were right." Gabriel admitted. "Maybe I was just subconsciously trying to be with you."

"That's not a bad thing right?" Sam asked.

"No. Not at all. I just…Every relationship I've ever had has ended badly. Michael, Lucifer, Kyran, Kali. I don't think I want to risk messing up our relationship. You and Dean are the only people that seem to actually like me for who I am and not because I'm an archangel or a Pagan god."

Sam reached out and put his fingers under Gabriel's chin and lifted the angel's chin to look at him. Gabriel's hazel eyes stared at the hunter with worry and a bit of fear and lots of hesitation. The hunter slowly and carefully leaned in and once he was close enough he paused, giving the blonde a chance to run or turn away if he wanted. Instead all he did was swallow hard, his eyes darting down to the hunter's full lips, then back up to his brilliant green eyes.

Leaning in more, Sam carefully closed the space between them. He gently pressed his lips against the once angel's, surprised by just how warm the smaller man was. Pulling back, Sam was a bit shocked to see the dazed look on the blonde's face, as if that gentle kiss was the most earth shattering thing he had ever experienced. Gabriel blinked and shook his head a bit and his eyes went down to Sam's lips again and this time the angel leaned in and their lips connected once more.

Sam was certain that he'd never had a kiss like this before. Gabriel was far warmer then anyone he had ever kissed before. Then there was the fact that his lips were incredibly soft. There was also a sweet smell that he had never noticed before; almost like he had walking into a store that sold homemade baked goods. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Gabriel's warm tongue slid past his lips and connected with Sam's making the hunter's mind go completely blank as he was enveloped by the sweetness that was the archangel.

Gabriel pulled back and when he did his hazel eyes were dilated. Sam couldn't help but think that the blonde looked gorgeous. His face was flush, giving him a healthy glow. Those lips were now full and slightly swollen from their kissing. Without thinking about it Sam reached up and brushed some hair away from his face, savoring the feeling of those silken locks against his skin.

"So about that date… Maybe now you'll consider it?" Sam asked.

"I'd love to." Gabriel said.

"Maybe we can go to an ice cream shop. What do you think?" The hunter asked with a smile.

"I think it's a date Sammich." The Trickster said with a smile.

"LOKI!"

They both jumped and turned towards the door, not too sure of what was going on. After all they only had called him Loki when the angel was in a public setting and not in the comfort of the bunker. Dean rushed into the room looking both upset and worried. Sam, without even thinking, wrapped an arm tight around the blonde, something in his gut telling him that he would need the support. Gabriel was nearly shaking; in his heart he knew that something was wrong. Dean wouldn't be this upset for nothing.

"We have a problem Gabe. That mirror thing that you did? Well I don't know how but Crowley is doing it now and he's demanding to speak to you." Dean said. "Lucifer and Michael tried to threaten him into going away but he's adamant about talking to you."

"How?! He shouldn't be able to cast that spell! You need Pagan magic to cast it!" Gabriel said. "It's not something any of us would willingly share with a demon!"

Dean's expression darkened. "I know."

Sam could see the bottom fall out of Gabriel's heart at the implication of his brother's words. "What's going on Dean?"

"Crowley… He's not alone." Dean said. "Just…Please try to keep calm Gabriel. Don't lose your head. You can't let Crowley win."

The blonde nodded and Dean headed out. Sam held Gabriel's hand tightly as they followed the older hunter. When they got to the main hall Adam was wrapped in Michael's shaking embrace, a sign that the First Born was in full rage mode and that Adam was desperately trying to calm his mate. Lucifer was glaring at the mirror on the table where Crowley could be seen looking quite smug. Gabriel sat down in the chair in front of the mirror but kept a tight hold on Sam's hand, making the demon glare before putting on his most charming smile.

"Hello Loki. How are you?" The demon asked.

"In mourning." The blonde snapped. "May I please get back to it?"

"What's there to mourn over?" Crowley asked. "It's not like I've killed anyone. Yet."

Gabriel let out a snort of disbelief and made to get up making the demon sputter a bit.

"Wait a minute now. Maybe this will make you stay and talk to me." The demon said, moving aside to reveal a beaten and battered Kali, who was gagged and tied to a chair.

The Trickster's knees gave out and he fell hard into the seat. "Kali… What the hell have you done to her?! She's not a part of this!"

"She is now." The Scotsman said with a smug smirk. "Now maybe you'll be a little more willing to listen to me, am I right?"

Gabriel swallowed hard. "What do you want Demon?"

Crowley smirked and blocked the Goddess from view. "Well I was thinking that maybe you and I could have that date that I keep asking you for."

"After what you just did? Why should I give you anything after this?!" Gabriel snapped.

The demon moved so that he was standing next to Kali. He raised his angel blade and dragged it along the right side of the Goddess' chest before coming to a stop. The blade was level with her heart on the opposite side of her chest. The injured deity flinched and weakly struggled. Gabriel's own hand went to the right side of his chest, clutching at it. Crowley noticed and smirked.

"Seems like I was told the right information this time." The demon said with a smirk. "This is where your Pagan powers lie. So tell me…If I cut right here will her power simply seep out? Or will it be a messy explosion?"

"Stop! You want a date? Fine! You have one!" Gabriel said suddenly, his hand still clutching at his own chest. "Just let her go please!"

The demon began pressing the blade into the woman's chest, making her scream into the gag, a bright light slowly starting to appear from the cut. Gabriel grit his teeth as a bright light appeared on him as well. As soon as the demon's brown eyes noticed it he pulled back and the glow faded from both of them. With a smile Crowley pet the top of Kali's head; the threat was received loud and clear.

"So I was thinking that you could meet me here and we can leave from here and once our we finish our date then we can head back."

"And you'll let Kali go then?" Gabriel asked, his hand gripping Sam's tight.

Kali looked up, her brown eyes wide with fear as she shook her head 'no' only to wince as Crowley pulled her hair hard and Crowley smiled at the Trickster. "Me letting her go depends on just how well our date goes Loki. I'm hoping that maybe we can come to a beneficial arrangement for both of us."

Gabriel let out a shudder and took a deep breath. "Date and time?"

"Tomorrow. At five. That should give us more then enough time to get to know each other." Crowley said with a smirk.

Gabriel suddenly looked at Kali. "Aham ichchha traa tvam*." He said before smashing the mirror and ending the call.

"What did you say to her?" Michael asked, his mind having trouble translating the spoken Sanskirt after not hearing it for so long.

"I told her…That I couldn't save her." Gabriel said looking down. "I can't help her. There's nothing I can do. He's going to kill her because of me."

Sam hugged the blonde tight. "It's okay Gabe. We'll think of something. I promise."

Gabriel buried his face in Sam's chest. "Why do the people I care for always die because of me?!"

Sam held the blonde closer as he began sob. Lucifer was watching them with sad eyes as his younger brother broke down. Michael held Adam tight as he watched as well, concern clear on his face. Dean was looking at Castiel, the two already making plans to do what they could to help keep the youngest archangel from more heartache.

Sam kissed the top of the blonde's head and whispered. "Don't worry Gabe. I'm not going anyway. I promise. I'm here for you."


	14. Entrapment

**_I_ _apologize for the wait! I wish to give a shout out to one of my followers_ _LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15 for her devotion and her intuition. So LFA, here you go. I think your bad feelings just came true._**

 ** _~Noxy_**

 **Chapter 14: Entrapment**

Gabriel rushed into the garage, throwing his bag into the back seat. Going over to the doors he quickly disarmed the alarm and opened both doors wide. He opened the front door and quickly put his key in the ignition and put his Beauty in neutral before he got out and started pushing. Gabriel had never been more thankful for his Pagan strength. He pushed his car all the way down the lane before he decided to risk getting in and starting it. He paused and turned to look back at the bunker with a forlorn look before getting in.

"Sorry Sam. Looks like our date is canceled. Maybe one of these days we'll cross paths again and you can forgive me for lying to you again." Gabriel said to the wind before he turned and got into his beloved car.

As soon as got in his Beauty he started the engine, he floored it, heading for the next state. He rubbed at his wrist as he drove, considering his options. Once he got there he could either go on the date and hope that Crowley was a demon of his word or he could go in there with fire balls blazing, since Loki was the God of Fire. Then there was his third and less optimal option; he could unleash his Grace and wipe Crowley from the face of every plain in existence. The problem with that was that if he unleashed his Grace then he would have a lot of explaining to do; not only to his brothers but to the Winchester brothers as well.

With a sigh he pushed his Beauty to go a little faster. This was his fault. Crowley had most likely found out about how they used to date. Even though they were no longer together he still felt responsible for her. Rubbing his wrist again Gabriel finally decided that he wouldn't use his Grace unless it turned into an absolute emergency. He didn't want to cause an incident so soon, especially since as far as the supernatural world was concerned, the Archangel Gabriel was dead.

Turning up his radio Gabriel began to make several different plans. He was dealing with a demon, and a smart one if what he found out was anything to go by. He had to make sure that he was prepared for anything. So when he pulled up to the abandoned sanatorium he couldn't help but find a bit of irony in it; the Archangel of Healing meeting a demon in a place that was meant for healing. If the demon only knew the truth.

Killing the engine Gabriel allowed his Beauty to coast into the abandoned lot. Coming to a stop he put his Beauty in park and got out, looking around the area to see if there was anything he could use to his advantage. Not seeing anything he turned and reached into his car and grabbed his bag. Pulling it out he walked around to the back and sat it on the trunk. Opening it he began pulling out a rolled up piece of brown leather that was tied with a white string.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Gabriel spun, his silver dagger flashing. A hand grabbed his wrist and he spun again, grabbing his attacker's arm and flipping them over. He slammed the body into the ground and had his blade at their neck before he finally registered who he was looking at. Dean was smiling up at him with a shit eating grin despite the dagger pressed to his throat. Gabriel froze and slowly pulled back, letting the hunter go.

"What the fuck are you doing here Dean?" Gabriel asked. "How did you get here?!"

"I brought him." Michael said stepping into view. "I knew you were lying to me about what you said. I took the time to make sure that I knew what you were doing. Lucifer even made sure to counter the sleep spell you cast before you left."

"Bastard!" Gabriel hissed out, turning back to his bag to get more weapons.

"Gabriel the only reason we came was because we want to help you." Michael said.

"I don't need you or Dean to help me Michael. This is my fight." The blonde snapped.

"How about me then?" Lucifer said as he appeared with Adam. "Or Adam since you seem to like him so much."

"Go fuck yourself Lucifer." Gabriel said sliding several daggers into his left boot and throwing daggers in his right. "I've been alone long enough to know that I don't need, or want, your fucking help."

"Then would you accept mine?"

Gabriel froze at hearing the one voice that he didn't want to hear. _Sam._ "Go home Sam. All of you turn around and go back to the bunker. This is not your fight. It's mine. I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"We were already involved." Dean said. "Crowley being involved makes it our business. He found out about you because of us. That makes it our problem too."

Gabriel sighed and finished arming himself. "Look I appreciate this, I really do but—"

"Where are your angel and archangel blades?" Lucifer asked suddenly. "Those are your best protection. Why aren't you using them?"

"I'm not using them because I don't have them on me. Why would a Pagan God have the weapons of an angel?" Gabriel said. "As Loki I fight with silver daggers and that is exactly how I plan to go into this fight."

"The let us fight beside you." Adam said. "Please. There is safety in numbers Gabriel. If we all go together you won't be outnumbered."

"Fine. Just don't get in my way." Gabriel said.

He closed his bag and turned to look at the building. He didn't like the look of the place. He could feel that there was magic in place but he couldn't tell what kind. It made him nervous. Walking towards the building he flared his Pagan magic, his hazel eyes turning green. Walking in they were met by three demons. The demons didn't attack them but instead began leading them down the hall. Gabriel glared but followed them until they reaching a large open space that looked like it had once been a cafeteria.

Crowley was standing there with a small table containing a bottle of booze. "I was wondering if you'd actually show. I was sure that you would have been late or a no show."

"Where's Kali?" Gabriel asked.

"She's safe. For the moment." The demon said with a smirk. "I was hoping that we might have a nice little talk before we have our date."

Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel let out audible growls that echoed in the large hall. Gabriel put out a hand and he was grateful that his brothers listened. They all backed down even if Michael still kept his blade at ready. Crowley eyed the First Born, sizing up the threat, but soon enough turned his attention back to the blonde.

"Last we spoke I was asking you about your family tree if you remember." The demon said, taking a drink. "Whisky? Came from my homeland."

"I remember and no thank you. I don't drink while doing business." Gabriel said tensely.

Dean, Sam, and Adam tensed and raised their guns, on alert much like their angel counterparts but, as with the angels, they backed down with a simple gesture from the small blonde. Crowley seemed tickled to see the kind of power Gabriel had over the group. He smiled and made a cheers to them before turning to refill his glass. Once done he fixed his attention again.

"So last time we spoke you said you didn't know much about your origin, just that an angel said where to find you. I thought that to be a bit odd so I went and did some digging into your past." Crowley said. "You really got around. You've left a trail of broken hearts in your wake in addition to your massive body count."

"Point?" Gabriel asked tensely.

"I just find it strange that for a Pagan God you seem to know quite a bit about angels. After asking around I finally found someone who was willing to talk to me before he died. Someone who was good friends with Mercury. Of course that same person knew Baldur, your brother. Turns out he heard and interesting rumor about you."

"A demon believing in hear-say?" Gabriel said with a snort. "That's new."

"Not hear-say if they talked to someone that's been there." The Scotsman said, making a tendril of fear slide up the Trickster's spine. "Seems like you were hiding something very important from your fellow Gods am I right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gabriel said, his whole body going tense and on edge.

"Oh really?" The demon asked taking a drink again. "Because I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't you Gabriel?"

There was a flash and three screams as Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel were thrown from the building by a banishing sigil. Gabriel felt the blast hit him and it left him dazed and disoriented and unable to help with what happened next as he stumbled and tried to get his senses back. Three more demons appeared and they were able to quickly subdue the humans, quickly disarming, gagging, and tying them up before they were dragged over to the wall and chained there out of the way.

Crowley waited until Gabriel was steady before smiling and starting up their conversation again. "Now are you more willing to talk to me Gabriel?"

"He had better be." Kali said as she walked out into the open, her hand still bloody from activating the banishing sigil.

Gabriel looked up in shock. "Kali?! I don't understand!"

"It's it obvious Gabriel?" She snarled. "You lied to me! Everything you told me was a lie!"

"No it wasn't!" Gabriel yelled. "When I left Heaven I left everything behind! I never lied about it! I stopped using my Grace! I became a Pagan God to escape my problems!"

"And you brought them to our doorstep! You and your murderous brother!" The Goddess shouted back at him. "Now you're siding with the monster who killed the man who loved you like a brother!"

Gabriel finally managed to gather his strength again. "Kali it wasn't like that. I warned you. I warned all of you not to get involved. You brought what happened down on yourself. I risked everything to come back to save you. You owe me!"

Kali turned thoughtful. "You know what? You're absolutely right Gabriel. I do owe you. I lost my closest friends and my lover that night because of you."

"I'm sorry for that but there was nothing I could do Kali." The blonde said softly. "You and I both know that."

Kali suddenly came to stand level with Crowley. "Maybe so but I have decided that it's time for the Trickster to become the Trickee. It's time for a dose of your own just deserts!"

She reached into her bra and pulled out a vial of something that looked like neon green slime you could get from a dollar store that kids could play with. The Goddess passed it to Crowley and he opened it and poured it onto a set of silver darts that he produced. Gabriel's eyes went wide and he began to slowly back away, fear filling him.

Kali smirked. "What's wrong Loki? Surely you can't be afraid?"

"Where did you get that?" Gabriel asked, his voice shaking.

"I paid a visit to the Norselands." Kali said. "It was easy enough to find where the things were kept in preparation for you to bring about Ragnarok. All I had to do was ask the snake for some poison. It was freely given."

"You can't be serious!" Gabriel cried out, his whole body shaking; without his Grace he wouldn't be able to counter the effects of the poison.

"Come now. Why should an archangel be afraid of a simple Pagan poison?" Crowley asked with a smile as he loaded the dart into a small gun with a smirk before looking up at the fearful archangel. "Or are you this scared because you don't have your Grace to protect you anymore?"

Gabriel took two steps back before he turned and broke into a run, heading for the doors. He got to the double doors and pulled them open only to be met by a wall of holy fire. Stepping back he realized that his only other choice was the window. The blonde glanced at the humans and was torn between trying to get to them to help or running. The look on their faces said it all; they wanted him out of there and they wanted him out now.

Gabriel turned and took off at a run for the window. He pulled out his silver daggers as he went, taking out the three demons that tried to stop him with ease. The archangel was almost to the window when a loud bang echoed through the room and a sharp pain exploded through his back. Gabriel stumbled and tried to keep going. A second shot rang out and then pain hit him again, this time in the hip. He dropped like a ton of bricks.

Crowley was suddenly standing over the blonde, watching at the green lines began to spread along his body, tracing the veins in the blonde's body. The demon grinned as the angel began to gasp for air, small, pained gasps escaping his paling face. The demon reached out and traced the Trickster's cheek, watching what was happening in fascination. The angel tried to pull away but his body was already being affected by the poison.

"You can play with him all you want later. The poison will take a while to run its course." Kali said, ignoring the muffled shouts coming from the struggling humans.

Gabriel could feel his bothers approaching once more but he knew they'd never be able to get through the fire without help. He fought the feeling coursing through him while at the same time trying to keep Crowley's focus on anything but what he was doing. He reached out and clutched at the floor with one hand, the other clenching hard. Gabriel could feel the Holy Fire respond to his Pagan magic. Unfortunately Kali could also feel his magic working.

"Stop him! He'll get us caught!" Kali screamed.

Crowley reared back and punched the angel as hard as he could, dazing him. Gabriel felt hands fist into his jacket and he was yanked up. He managed to get his bearings long enough to see Michael and Lucifer bearing down on them and Castiel freeing the brothers before his world went black.


	15. An Uncovered Secret

_**I do apologize for the wait. This chapter would have been done much sooner but there was a sudden and unexpected death in the family and I have been dealing with that for the past two weeks. Now however, my Uncle Gary can be at peace and I will continue writing since he always told me to follow my dreams and to do what makes me happy. Here's to you Uncle Gray.**_

 _ **~Noxy**_

 _ **In loving memory of Gary,**_

 _ **Beloved Uncle who believed in marching to the beat of your own drum,**_

 _ **No matter how strange the rhythm may be.**_

 **Chapter 15: An Uncovered Secret**

Gabriel woke up slowly and feeling like crap. He managed to roll over and was grateful to whoever was right there with him, holding a bucket for him to vomit in. He hated the venom that Odin had created to subdue him and he knew that his adoptive Father had hated it more. Odin had been very forthcoming about it and had even gone as far as telling him how to counter it, having not wanted to see him suffering. The problem was that he didn't have his Grace to perform said counteracting.

He pulled back, his stomach finally empty and laid back down. Gabriel began weakly pulling at his clothes; he was too hot. He pulled and pulled until he finally got his shirt off and the blessed cool air hit his sweat soaked skin. Whoever was there with him was kind enough to place a cool rag on his head and he almost moaned at the feeling. The archangel could almost feel his fever starting to recede meaning that he was nearly out of the grip of the poison.

The thought that he was nearly out of the fever made Gabriel feel ill all over again. For the poison to be fading he had to have had it in his system for at least four days. He could only hope that his brothers and the Winchesters had saved him from his crazed ex and the stalker demon. He hoped that his caretaker right now was a tall, heavily built brunette, with sparkling green eyes and a kind smile. A gentle hand touched his brow and then traced his cheek; it was a small delicate hand that was incredibly soft.

Gabriel jerked away from the hand touching him, slapping it hard and trying to roll away. "Stop!"

Kali held her hand in shock; had Gabriel not realized that it was her? "Gabriel?"

"Fuck off." The blonde slurred out.

"Gabriel it's me. It's Kali." The Goddess said.

"I know. That's why I don't want you to fucking touch me!" Gabriel snapped and he rolled off the bed only hit the floor with a cry of pain, his body not recovered enough to stand.

Kali rushed to his side. "Gabriel you need to take it easy. The poison isn't completely out of your system yet."

"And who's fault is that Kali?!" The blonde said pulling away from her. "I trusted you! You betrayed me again! I don't want you near me you fucking whore!"

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady? I was told that Loki is a gentleman." Crowley said as he came into the room, looking down at the angel. "Is there a problem here Kali?"

The Goddess was looking down at the angel in stunned disbelief and hurt but brushed it aside to answer the demon. "We're fine. We were just talking. He tends to be grumpy when first waking up."

"Good. I would hate to have to try to punish him so soon." Crowley said with a smirk, making Gabriel glare up at him. "Don't give me that look. I'll break you before you know what hit you."

Gabriel let out an inhuman snarl and his eyes began to glow green. Crowley smirked and flung his hand and Gabriel found himself pinned to the wall. He let out a cry of pain, his body still struggling with the poison. Crowley walked over and grabbed the blonde's left wrist. The demon held up a shining silver cuff; a Sigil Cuff.

The archangel freaked out, struggling against the Hell King's power. He couldn't let that demon put that on him as it would leave him defenseless. Crowley grinned and slapped the cuff onto the blonde's wrist, sending Gabriel into hysterics. Frowning he dropped the angel to the ground, watching as he clawed at the metal, panic and fear clear in his eyes. He didn't understand why the blonde was freaking out so badly but once Gabriel began to draw blood on himself he'd had enough.

Crowley snapped and the cuff let out a glow. The blonde paused and it was enough for the spell to take place. The angel collapsed, hitting the ground hard, unconscious immediately. With another snap the demon moved the Trickster back to the bed. Moving closer he looked at the angel's now bloody and gouged wrist with concern. He'd heard that angels hated Sigil Cuffs but he'd never heard of one having that bad of a reaction to one.

With a snort he turned to Kali, who looked rather shocked and upset by what had just transpired. "Start patching him up. I want his wounds healed without a scar. I would hate to have to mar that beautiful body up."

Kali turned to look at the Scotsman. "Do I look like your servant? Have one of your other demons do your dirty work."

Crowley smirked. "No you aren't my servant but I can make you look like one if you want. Don't forget you made this deal with me. You wanted revenge and I wanted Gabriel. You made the deal to get your revenge while helping me. I own you! If I jump you say 'How high?' So when I tell you to do something you had better do it. Unless you want to end up like your ex here. I think I might enjoy two Pagans in my bed. After all I heard you were both quite hedonistic."

"This wasn't part of the deal." Kali spat. "You never said anything about become a slave to you! You lied to me!"

"That the thing about demons Love." Crowley said as he started to walk out. "You should never trust us because we always lie. Now be a good little Goddess and patch up my angel for me. I'll be back to check on him in a little while."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Adam turned the page in his book and read over what was written with a sigh. So far he had found absolutely nothing that would help them get Gabriel back. As it was he wasn't even sure where to start. Flipping the next page he paused staring at the symbols that were written across the page. He blinked, trying to recall where he had seen them before. Tilting the page again he finally realized where he had seen them.

Getting up, Adam rushed out of the library and down the hall, nearly knocking over Castiel in his haste to leave. The dark haired angel blinked, looking confused and glancing down at the two cups of coffee in his hands, one of which the blonde had asked for. Not sure what was going on he still brought the drink in and sat it next to the youngest human's chair. He was rewarded when the young blonde came rushing back in with a single sheet of paper. Adam laid the paper out next to the book and Castiel stared at it in shock before snatching up the paper.

"Adam where did you get this?" He asked, looking over the hand drawn sketches.

The blonde blinked. "This? It was in with a bunch of Gabriel's things. I saw it when he started teaching me more about his healing. When I asked him about it he brushed it off and said that they were nothing. Just some protection symbols but then I found this page and I recognized them so I just wanted to confirm that they were the same. I think he was lying about what they meant."

"MICHAEL! LUCIFER!" Castiel yelled, his voice echoing through the bunker. "COME HERE QUICKLY!"

Both angels appeared looking rather worried and their blades were out. Right behind them came two very worried hunters who had their guns drawn. It took the four a minute to realize that there was no threat and only two worried younger brothers. Once they four were certain that there was no threat to their youngest siblings they all slowly began to put their weapons away.

"What's going on Cas?" Dean asked. "Why are we yelling?"

"Did you find something Cas?" Sam asked, breathing heavy.

"Adam has made a startling discovery." Castiel said. "Very startling and what it hints at leads me to a rather disturbing conclusion that I can't bare to think of."

"What is it?" Michael asked. "Did you find something about Gabriel?"

Lucifer walked over and saw the paper with the writing and small sketches of the symbols and his look turned to one of confusion and curiosity. "That…That is Gabriel's style. I recognize the line work. Why does he have this?"

"Whoa. Brakes. What is this?" Dean asked, putting his gun down and joining the Devil.

"These are a series of Enochian runes." Michael said. "In their singularity they are just a set of harmless runes."

"And together?" Sam asked worriedly.

"They create a binding spell that can't be sensed." Lucifer said. "It normally reserved as a way to keep an angel from their Grace. They are called Sigil Cuffs. They are usually reserved for the worst criminals. When I started my Fall and I was brought before my Father before I was sentenced to the Cage, I was placed in a pair. I was also told that Gadreel was placed in them as well. Was that true?"

"Yes. I had less trouble getting him into them then I did you." Michael said.

"Is there a point?!" Dean snapped.

"The point is that these cuffs can make an angel, even an archangel, into a human as long as they remain on them." Lucifer said. "They are a very visible form or punishment for an angel. It shows that you've done something so terrible that you are no longer considered an angel."

"But Gabriel didn't have anything like this on him." Sam said. "You saw his wrists. Both were bare right?"

"No. He has that leather bracelet on his right wrist that he wears." Adam said. "Do you think it could be on that?"

Michael shook his head. "It's not possible. It has to be on the same metal that we make our blades from. The runes would eat through the leather."

"Look at this." Sam said as he flipped over the sheet of paper to examine it further.

"It's blank." Dean said. "What's so important about the blank side?"

"That's just it. It's not blank. There's writing on it but it's clear. Look, you can see the shine. How do we make it visible?" Sam asked looking at the paper and holding it up to the light.

Lucifer grabbed the paper and began channeling his Grace into it, making drawing and words appear. Most of it was in Enochian but a few things were in English. As they gathered around to look it over the humans were confused by the things that it said like 'Smaller then a nickel but can't be as thick' or 'Need edges to be rounded and smooth' around a drawing of what looked like a coin.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked. "We can't read it."

"It looks like…It looks like Gabriel made a modified version of a Sigil Cuff." Michael said. "It looks like he turned it into a coin. That's not possible it Lucifer?"

The Morningstar was looking over the paper and reading every word carefully. It was easy to see the gears turning in his head. Setting the paper down he held onto it with one finger, making sure to keep some of his Grace channeling into the page so he could read it. Michael stepped back a bit as he realized exactly what his mate was going to do.

The Devil summoned a small piece of angel blade metal and rolled it between his fingers as he shaped it. Soon he had a small, coin sized piece. Reading over the paper carefully once more time Lucifer pulled away and summoned his wings. He pulled out a small feather and began carefully inscribing the runes that were needed for a Sigil Cuff onto the coin. As he did the hunters and his brother watched carefully. It was only when the last rune was placed that the coin gave of a glow and pulsed before going back to stillness.

"Looks like our Baby Brother was spot on with this one Michael." Lucifer said. "He managed to turn a plain piece of metal into a Sigil Coin. Feel it. It has the same exact properties of the Cuff only in a small discrete form. If Gabriel is using this then he could be hiding it anywhere on his body and we wouldn't know. This thing isn't meant to be found; it's meant to be over looked."

Michael stared at the coin for several minutes, pain clear in his blue eyes but it wasn't the First Born that spoke next, but instead the youngest angel there.

"So…Does this coin actually work like a Sigil Cuff and if it does…Does that meant that this is the reason why Gabriel no longer has his Grace?" Castiel asked softly.

"Only the person who put the cuff on can take it off so I'm assuming that it's the same with the coin. Considering we've never seen anything like this before it has to be Gabriel's doing so we can only assume that he's done this to himself."

"So then Gabriel sealed away his own power?" Dean asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does." Sam said. "Gabriel said it himself. He wanted a break so he made himself mortal to enjoy life. Maybe he was hoping to finding meaning in his life again."

"Being human seems like a good way." Adam said. "Even if it does mean that he's putting himself at risk."

"That still doesn't answer the question about if this coin actually works." Castiel said. "For all we know it could just be a design of Gabriel's and was never intended to be put into use."

Lucifer picked up the coin and weighted it in his hand. Summoning his blade he made a quick slice on the fleshy part on his palm. With a hiss of pain he pushed the coin into the open wound despite Michael and Adam's shocked protests. Taking a deep breath he quickly healed the wound. As soon as the flesh was done knitting together, the tall blonde stumbled as a wave of dizziness hit him and he made a grab for the table.

Michael had never been more thankful for Winchester reflexes. As soon as Lucifer began to sway, both Sam and Dean reached out to steady the Devil, easing him into a chair before he could fall over and come to harm. Castiel was right there as well, running his Grace carefully over the Devil's body before standing with a look of horrified shock. Adam took the angel's place, kneel in front of his mate and taking Lucifer's hand in his own looking worried.

"Lucifer? Are you okay? How do you feel?" Adam asked.

"Mortal." The blonde said, his voice tinged with pain. "It works. I can't use my Grace. I'm as human as you right now."

"I can't sense your Grace within you either." Castiel said. "Just like with Gabriel."

"So now we know the coin works." Dean said. "So now we need proof that Gabriel is actually using one and for that we need to get to him. Any ideas?"

The room was silent for a minute before Adam spoke up. "Why not try summoning another God? They can't all hate Gabriel. Maybe one of them can help us find him."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Dean snapped.

"Do you have any ideas then?" Michael asked, bending down to check on Lucifer.

"I think this is stupid." The hunter said. "I don't like it."

"Why not?" Sam asked. "If it helps us get Gabriel back I'm willing to take that risk. Wouldn't you do the same for Cas?"

The hunter was quite for a minute before letting out a huff. "Fine. But just so you know, for the record, this is a stupid idea!"


	16. White Tears of Innocence

_**Happy Mother's Day out there to all mother's past, present, and future! I hope you day is a happy one! Enjoy the next chapter!**_

 _ **~Noxy**_

 _ **WARNING! NON-CON SCENE AHEAD!**_

 **Chapter 16: White Tears of Innocence**

Gabriel glared at the bandaging around his wrist. If he still had his power the white clothe would be a smoking pile of black soot by now as would the shining silver that could be seen poking out from under it. He had tried everything over the past day he possibly could to get the cuff off so he could get to his Sigil Coin. If he could get to that then he could easily cancel out the one he was wearing and get back to the bunker but the problem with that was the cuff was blocking his access to the coin.

"You glaring at it won't make it get better any faster." Kali said as she sat down the tray of food.

Gabriel turned to look at the tray of food then up at her. She was giving him a weak and teary eyed smile. His look morphed into a glare and Gabriel kicked the table hard, sending the tray to the floor and breaking the fine china that had been on it and sending the tea and food all over the floor. Kali made a startled noise and two demons that were guarding the door rushed in to see what had happened but he just went back to glaring at his wrist. Kali crossed her arms and glared at the small blonde as one of the guards resumed his post while the other stayed in the room.

"Enough Gabriel! Why are you acting like this?" Kali asked.

That brought a mixture of a huff and laugh out of the angel but no words.

"Why are you treating me like I'm the enemy?!" The Goddess snapped at him, tired with getting the cold shoulder from the angel who was once the pagan god of fire.

Gabriel turned to glare at her with a sneer. "When you side with demon scum then that makes you my enemy. I put my life on the line, knowing that I couldn't face down a demon without my Grace but I did it anyway because you were my friend. Instead you betrayed me. You used that fucking poison against me and sold me out to the King of Hell!"

Kali stared at him, shocked by the anger in eyes and fury on his face. "Gabriel I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know you didn't have your powers. If I had then—"

"Then what? You would have sat back and watched me get my ass kicked? Maybe asked for better seats? Recorded it for posterity's sake?" Gabriel snapped. "If so then do me a favor and fuck off. I want nothing more to do with you. I even fled the Pagan community because of what happened. I left everything behind, I paid for my crimes and this is the thanks I get? Being sold like a slave to a fucking demon by a scorned bitch who only cares for herself!"

"Do you think that I did this out of spite?!" The goddess yelled.

Gabriel stood and walked over, going toe to toe with her. "What other reason could you possibly have? Revenge? That seems like such a noble cause. Or maybe you figured that you'd try you hand at being a Trickster? Passing out righteous judgment on those you see fit? If so then that's a fucking joke. Just like you."

Kali stared at Gabriel. She couldn't believe this. He was showing her the same amount of hatred that she had seen directed at his enemies. Did he really see her as the enemy now because of this? Surely he had a way out or a plan. As Loki he had multiple plans to get out of sticky situations and trouble. What could possibly be so different about this time? Was it possible that for the first time that she had ever known him, that he was really trapped here with Crowley?

"Just answer me one thing Gabriel. Do you have a plan?" She asked, staring hard at him.

Gabriel glared at her before he let out a snort and turned away, going over to look out the window at the garden below. The Goddess felt her heart stop. The archangel may not have given her a verbal response but he had given her one. His hazel eyes, which she remembered used to be gold, had lost the anger in them. The blonde's eyes showed her the answer she was looking for; there was no back up plan this time. He was just as much of a prisoner here as she was.

"What about your family? The Winchesters and the other angels?" She asked, watching as his body seemed to sink into a posture that screamed of defeat and exhaustion.

"What about them?" The angel bit out. "Having me here to suffer isn't enough for you? I guess you want to see them suffer as well?"

Kali couldn't stop the single tear that made its way down her face at the broken tone that came from him. "I don't want them to suffer with you. I want them to save you." She said softly, making Gabriel look up at her with disbelief. "I want them to find you and take you home before Crowley does anything to you."

The blonde stared at her for a minute before turning away. "And I should I believe you why? You are the reason I'm trapped here with a demon that's bound to try to push my boundaries to get what he wants from me."

"Is there any chance we can escape together?" Kali asked desperately.

"Does it look like I fucking know?!" He snapped.

Two demons came into the room and shoved past Kali and walked over to Gabriel. He tensed as they grabbed him and began dragging him from the room, the blonde fighting tooth and nail the whole time. The Goddess rushed to stand in the doorway to try to keep them from leaving but the guards at the door grabbed her as well. Kali watched in fear as the guards took a few moments to start hitting Gabriel, one of them holding him while the other was landing solid blows to his stomach, making the angel cry out in pain.

Kali, not liking what was happening, screamed at them to stop. The guards turned to her, possibly intent of silencing her, when a low growl filled the area. Gabriel froze, staring at a spot just down the hall. The guards turned to look as well, going white with fear. They scrambled to get themselves together, grabbing Gabriel and Kali once more. This time they quickly marched them into Crowley's throne room where Kali was shoved into a chair and Gabriel was shoved down to the floor.

The demon was staring at his guards with a look of displeasure. "I do believe that I gave you an order. One I expected to be followed."

The guards shifted nervously. "We brought the angel like you asked."

Crowley's gaze went to Gabriel, who was still doubled over in pain and coughing slightly. "My orders were to bring him to me unharmed. Does that look unharmed to you?"

"He was fighting us!" The guard protested.

"He's wearing a Sigil Cuff! He's powerless! So obviously you felt the need to disobey me." Crowley said as he snapped.

Gabriel startled and scrambled as three hell hounds began going up to the guard that had hit him. The hounds let out a growl and the demon took off running. The hounds followed and no sooner were they out of sight then the screaming started. Crowley smiled at the sounds while Kali went pale. The demon waited until the screams died down before he turned back to Gabriel.

"My apologies for that disgusting treatment you were subjected to. Now…How are you doing Gabriel? Is your room comfortable? Anything I can get for you?" Crowley asked, staring at the angel.

The blonde glared. "No I am not comfortable. I want to go home to my family."

"I'm sorry that you find being here with me so miserable." The demon said. "How about we start with dinner? You haven't really eaten since you've been here. I would hate for something to happen to you because I wasn't taking proper care of you."

"I don't accept your courting offer." Gabriel snarled. "I would never accept a demon's courting."

"I don't think you understand what I'm offering you Gabriel." Crowley said as he stood, making the archangel scramble to his feet to be a on level ground. "I am the King of Hell. All of Hell is ruled by yours truly. If you accept my offer just think of it. You would be the Queen of Hell. Imagine the power you could wield. Imagine the things we could do together."

"You mean you can imagine using my power to take over everything. You can taste the fear and power that would come from having an archangel under your control. And yes I would be under your control because you can't have something that powerful running around without a leash on it." Gabriel said with a smirk. "I'm not stupid. You'd give me the title of Queen but in reality I would be nothing more then your attack dog."

Crowley growled. "Are you always such a smart ass?"

Gabriel chuckled. "It depends on who I'm dealing with and how bad they piss me off. Right now you are numero uno on top of my shit list."

"How about we work towards changing that?" The demon said, reaching out to caress the angel's cheek only to have Gabriel pull sharply away. "You won't be able to resist me forever you know. You have to give in sooner or later."

"You'd be surprised just how long I can resist things. After all I left Heaven and never went back didn't I?" Gabriel said. "Resisting you until my brothers come for me will be a piece of cake."

Crowley's expression turned dark. "And what will you do if they don't want you back? If they realize that you're tainted?"

Gabriel frowned and took a step back only to have the demon follow him. "T-Tainted? You can't taint an angel."

"I've done it before." The Hell King said. "I've turned angels to my side. I've tainted them so bad that even if they didn't turn Heaven won't take them back."

There was a flicker of fear in those gold eyes. "That sounds like you know some pretty powerful magic for a demon of your class."

"Not magic." The Scotsman said, watching as he backed the angel up against a pillar next to the Goddess. "Just my own personal brand of knowing how to leave demonic traces in the body of said captured angel."

Gabriel stood his ground and tried not to look nervous. "Good to know. I'm sure my brothers would be happy to hear about it once they come and get me. So are you going to tell me just how you're doing it?"

"Telling you would be fun." Crowley said, reaching up and stroking the angel's cheek this time and actually succeeding since the blonde couldn't pull away. "I figured that instead of telling you, that maybe you'd like to see a demonstration."

Gabriel shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather go back to my room now. It seems more inviting now then it did earlier."

Crowley smirked. "Oh but please. I insist."

Two of the demons came forward and grabbed Gabriel by the arms. The angel fought tooth and nail as he was dragged towards the far side of the table. The angel let out a cry of pain as he was slammed onto the table. Crowley grabbed his left arm and slammed it down on the table, the shining metal of his cuff glowing as it pinned his wrist in place. His right arm was pulled under his and a rope was wrapped around it and quickly tied off. Kali made to get up but she was shoved back down and threatened with an angel blade as she was forced to watch the atrocities that were about to take place.

Crowley grinned and motioned to his two guards and they headed out the door. The other two were quick to secure Kali, rendering the Goddess powerless as they tied her to the chair. With a quick bow they left as well leaving the three alone in the throne room. Crowley stood behind Gabriel with a smirk, watching the archangel struggle to get free of his bindings. Stepping closer he allowed the angel to feel what the sight of him squirming was doing to him.

Gabriel let out a disgusted noise. "Get away from me!"

Crowley reached under the angel and began undoing the belt for his pants. "I don't think so. I've waited too long for this. Ever since I saw you outside that motel room standing by that black beast those boys drive. Now I finally have you right where I want you and no one is going to get in my way this time." He said as he finally managed to get the belt undone, followed by the zipper and button.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Gabriel snapped.

Kali watching in horror as she finally realized what was about to happen. "Please don't do this!"

Crowley glared at the Goddess as he pulled the angel's jeans and boxers down before working on his own clothes. "If I remember correctly you said you would do anything to get your revenge am I right? That any pain inflicted on him would never be enough? Well guess what? This pain that he's about to suffer is nothing more then your revenge on him for getting your fellow gods killed."

The demon reached forward and grabbed a fistful of those blonde locks. The demon jerked and Gabriel made a strangled noise of pain as his whole body jerked forward. Kali couldn't help but watch as two white tears made their way down the angel's face. With a grin the Hell King let go of that blonde hair and began his assault on the bound body.

Kali felt like she was going to throw up as she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the Trickster's pain cries and the demon's pleased ones. With Gabriel's powers bound his Pagan magic was trying to help in any way it could. The white tears that the archangel was crying were the proof she needed to see just how wrong she had been. Pagan gods only cried white tears when falsely accused of crimes they didn't commit. Gabriel was innocent.

There was a sudden grunt and Crowley was pulling away from Gabriel and the angel was slumped against the table. With a snap the angel fell to the floor and Kali rushed to help him. As she reached him the woman was disgusted to find that the demon had just left the angel like that and didn't even bother to clean him up or heal him. With a glare at the Scotsman she helped pull the blonde to his shaky feet. As soon as he was up Gabriel pulled his pants back up to his waist and the Goddess was quick to help him secure them.

"Guards. Take these two back to Gabriel's room. I have more meetings to attend to." Crowley said. "Oh and make sure he gets some clean clothes. Those will have to be washed."

With that the demon turned and began looking over his papers. The guard moved to help Kali and Gabriel but the Goddess glared at him so the guard left them alone. No one noticed when the guard grabbed a bunch of papers off the desk and quickly shoved them into his pocket. Swallowing hard, he knew that his father was not going to be pleased when he reported in on what had happened to his younger brother tonight. Lucifer was going to be pissed.


	17. A Familiar Face

_**Things are getting messy folks. Gabriel is in over his head, Crowley is being a colossal jerk, and Team Free Will is out of options. Hope you're ready and as always, enjoy!**_

 _ **~Noxy**_

 **Chapter 17: A Familiar Face**

Adam double checked the ingredients and began setting the spell up in the bowl. Once everything in the bowl was ready he grabbed the green paint and began marking out the lines needed to contain the god or goddess that was summoned. It didn't take long but he was thankful enough to finish in less time then what he thought it would take and just then his older brothers came into the room. He cursed loudly; Adam had been hoping to do this before they got back but, as luck would have it, Adam couldn't find one of the ingredients.

"What the hell is this Adam?" Dean asked, almost throwing down the bags of food.

Adam sighed. "I take it you guys changed your mind about going across town for food then?" He asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

Sam stared at the things and then up at Adam. "Do your mates know you were planning to do this? Because I get the feeling that they are just as much in the dark as we were about this."

"Look I know that you guys were hesitant about summoning another god, especially because of what happened with Kali and at the hotel but we have to get Gabriel back." Adam said. "You know what Crowley was doing before he took Gabriel! He was hitting on him and trying to make him his slave. I don't even want to think about what he could be doing to him now. We don't have the time or the luxury to sit back and do nothing!"

Sam sighed. "He's right Dean. We can't afford to sit back and do nothing anymore. Let's just try this Dean. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Other then getting saddled with a very pissed off god that thinks we might look better as bright red splatters on the floor and wall?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Fine. But if we are doing this then we are doing this will a whole lot of angel mojo behind it. Deal?"

Adam nodded. "Deal. Though could we not tell Michael and Lucifer that I tried doing this without them? I just want to be a good hunter like my big brothers."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "You're already making us proud Adam."

The youngest hunter turned to his older brother with a smile. "Don't worry Sam. We'll get Gabriel back. I promise. I know you've been waiting a long time for your chance with him."

Sam gave his younger brother a soft, sad smile. "Thanks Adam."

A loud bang came from the direction of the door followed by said door slamming shut hard. The door opened again but it was closed softly this time. There were the clomping of angry boot steps on the stairs followed closely but lighter, rushed ones. The three exchanged glances before turning to see what was going on and who was on the warpath. There was the sound of breaking wood followed by the shocked voice of the First Born.

"Lucifer please!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"You need to calm down. You being upset won't help Gabriel. Please Lucifer!"

"I AM GOING TO RIP HIS HEART OUT WITH MY TEETH!"

The four turned to see Lucifer coming into the library, his wings out and eyes burning red. Michael was chasing after the Devil, his wings also out but there was no trace of Grace burning in his eyes. Adam rushed to his mates, running straight into Lucifer's chest, not fearful in the least of his mate's intimidating state. Lucifer grabbed Adam hard and it was easy to see that the Devil was trying to clam down but whatever had happened had clearly pushed the Devil to the breaking point.

Lucifer pulled Adam close and breathed in his scent, struggling to calm himself down. Adam let the blonde, knowing that being his mate meant he could calm most things. Michael watched carefully, hoping that since their mate was human it might work towards helping the Devil. It seemed too work to as Lucifer's eyes began to lose their red and his wings were no longer puffed up. Once it was clear that the Second Born was calm once more did anyone speak.

"So what the hell?" Dean asked. "What just almost jump started the apocalypse again?"

Michael sighed. "We got a call from one of Lucifer's contacts. Normally I wouldn't have gone because you know how I feel about them but this one insisted that Lucifer have someone with him when he broke the news."

"What news?" Dean asked. "Let me guess…It's bad?"

"Very." Michael said with a nod.

Castiel suddenly came around the corner. "Dean said this was important. What is going on?"

"We have news of Gabriel." Sam said. "Michael was just about to tell us what's going on."

"So we showed up at the meeting place and the demon gave us a set of papers that he stole from Crowley." Michael said.

"What do they say?" Sam asked.

"They don't." The First Born said. "At least it's not in any language that we know. It just looks like a bunch of circles and lines. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a ritual circle for something but we have no idea what."

"And that sent Old Scratch here off the deep end?" Dean asked in disbelief. "If so then talk about your overreactions then drama queen."

"I had every right to overreact after what I was told!" Lucifer snapped, his eyes turning red again.

Adam rushed to soothe him once more. "It's okay Luci. It's alright."

"No it's not alright! I'm going to rip that bastard apart with my bare hands!" Lucifer growled. "Then I'm going to put him back together so I can do it again."

"What happened?!" Dean asked, getting tired of the angels beating around the bush.

Michael sighed. "Crowley raped Gabriel. From what we understand Crowley put a Sigil Cuff on Gabriel and once he was sure Gabriel was free of the poison he used to subdue him, he raped him."

Sam sat down hard at the First Born's words. His fear had come true. Crowley was hurting his angel. Gabriel was being assaulted in the worst possible way and by a demon. They were out of time. They had no choice now but to summon a god. If they didn't hurry then there might not be enough left of Gabriel to save from the demon.

SSSSS

"Okay. That's everything." Adam said, setting up the spell.

"Everyone be careful. We have no idea which god or goddess this will summon and whoever it is might not be too friendly." Lucifer warned. "We need to be on guard but we can't seem hostile either. We don't want to risk getting turned down right away with whomever it is hearing us out."

"Story of our life right there." Dean muttered, sitting back on the table and lowering his gun so that it was out of sight.

Castiel and Michael both readied their blades, wanting to be ready in case the worst case happened. Sam and Dean both had their guns and were also ready just in case. The last thing they wanted was to be caught with their pants down. Lucifer didn't have his blades out but was standing near Adam; he was going to act as a shield to the human in case the deity summoned decided to start attacking first instead of asking questions.

Adam turned to Sam, intending to let his brother cast the spell, but the hunter shook his head and motioned for his younger brother to continue. The blonde smiled, happy to be trusted enough to work on his own, and knelt down next to the circle. He finished the spell work and began to cast the spell. Green smoke came from the bowl and began to fill the summoning circle. Adam stood and took a step back towards Lucifer, not to sure what to expect before the smoke began to clear.

Standing in the summoning circle with his back to the room was a man wearing a brown suit with white pinstripes. There was a brown fedora one his head that was tilted just slightly revealing slightly longish honey blonde hair. He was not very tall and leaning on a very expensive cane. The man let out a huff and turned very slowly to face the group revealing that the person they summoned had a very familiar face.

"G-Gabriel?" Came six very shocked voices.

The man pursed his lips as he looked over the group with bright hazel eyes. "Well isn't this a surprise? Summoned here in the middle of nowhere by an bunch of angels and some humans."

"Who the hell are you and why do you look like Gabriel?" Dean snapped, raising his gun.

The man smirked. "You must be the family he spoke so much of. So tell me…If you are so desperate to summon me, of all gods…What kind of trouble has darling Gabriel gotten himself into this time?"

SSSSS

Kali sat in the chair next to the bed, watching Gabriel carefully. After the demon's brutal and cruel assault, the goddess had done her best to take care of the archangel. Once they were taken back to their room Kali had quickly ran warm bath for the blonde and carefully helped him get in. While she left him alone to get clean she had taken the bloodied and stained clothes and had burned them, not wanting the blood to be used against the blonde.

After that she had summoned him up some clean clothes and managed to summon a healing salve. While she knew it wasn't as good as something angelic but at least it was better then nothing. She brought it and the clean clothes into the bathroom along with a warm towel. As she turned to leave she cast a quick glance at Gabriel to find that the angel was silently crying in the tub.

With a sigh she turned to leave only to have the door shut. She startled a bit but turned to look at Gabriel to find him shaking as he tried to get out of the tub. Grabbing the large towel she wrapped it around him as she pulled him from the tub. Kali helped him over to the counter and the blonde held onto for dear life. Kali wasn't sure what he wanting until Gabriel put the salve in her hand with a pleading look. The goddess took no joy in making the angel cry out in pain as she applied the medicine.

Once it as applied the deity helped Gabriel into the news clothes and then into the room once more. The blonde had lain down on the bed and hadn't moved since. It was worrying to her that he hadn't moved an inch since laying down. His hazel eyes were open but they were blank and staring at nothing. If not for the rise and fall of his chest he could have easily passed for a dead body.

With a sigh Kali reached out and ran her hand gently along Gabriel's arm, feeling disheartened when he didn't even flinch at her touch. "I was wrong Gabriel. I was wrong about everything and I hope you can forgive me."

"There are some things that you just can't forgive Darling." Crowley said as he came into the room. "Delivering your ex-boyfriend into the hands of a demon so he can be raped is one of those things."

Kali glared. "I didn't know you planned on hurting him like that! If I had I would have told you exactly what to do with your plan. I never would have agreed to help you!"

"And yet here we are." The demon said with a smirk. "Everything worked out in the end. You got your revenge on the angel that got your lover and friends killed and I got myself an archangel under my command. Not bad at all."

"Let him go! I demand you let him go at once!" Kali said angrily, standing to face the demon. "If you don't then I'll—"

Crowley snarled and his hand went around her neck, choking the goddess as he pulled her in close. "You had better watch your tone with me. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you're useful to me. Keep pissing me off and all you'll be good for is a stain on my wall."

Kali chucked and sputtered, clawing at the hand around her neck. Crowley suddenly let go of the goddess, the woman falling to the floor coughing and gasping, and turned with a curious look on his face. The demon dropped, hitting the floor hard as he was knocked backwards, blood gushing from his now broken nose. Kali looked up in shock staring at Gabriel, whose hand was still raised from the punch, his hazel eyes hard and cold.

The archangel reached down and pulled her up, his fingers gently running along her neck to make sure that she wasn't hurt. "Be lucky I'm not at full strength or else that punch would have crushed your skull like a melon."

Crowley looked up at the angel, rushing to catch the blood rushing down his face. "You arrogant little feathered bastard!"

Gabriel glared down at the demon with an eyebrow raised. Crowley stood and glared at him. Kali shrank back, certain that if the two came to blows that she could easily get hurt with how powerful they both were. The demon made a disgusted noise and stormed out, leaving the two alone. The blonde waited for a few minutes to ensure that he was gone before letting out a snort and rubbing his hand, the knuckles swelling rapid and a huge bruise forming all along the back of his hand.

"Your hand…" Kali whispered.

"Broken. Worth it. Fucking jackass." Gabriel said rubbing his hand gently.

"Gabriel about what he did—"

"I don't want to hear it Kali. What happened happened okay? Nothing is going to change it." The archangel said. "Just let it go."

"What are we going to do? We can't leave. The whole place is surrounded by demon guards and hell hounds." Kali said.

"All we can do is hope that my family comes for us and soon. If not then I might end up doing something that I'm not at all comfortable with." Gabriel admitted, moving to sit on the bed.

Kali frowned, wondering what could possibly make the angel uncomfortable after being raped by a demon. "What are you planning?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not me. Crowley. I saw the papers on his desk before I got too caught up in my panic. I know what he's planning. The only problem is that I don't have the power to stop it."


	18. Loki's Plan

_**Hey everyone! The next chapter is up and I hope that everyone is ready for the impending summer! Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Noxy**_

 **Chapter 18: Loki's Plan**

"You're staring. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was rude to stare?" The man asked with a smirk. "Or are manners not an angel thing?"

"Who the hell are you and why do you look like Gabriel?" Dean asked, raising his gun.

The man gave him an innocent look. "What makes you think that I look like Gabriel? Did it ever cross your mind that he looks like me?"

"Cut the bullshit before I start shooting." Dean said, cocking the gun.

"You must be Dean Winchester." The man said with a smile.

"And you are?" Adam asked.

"It depends. Who are you?"

"My name is Adam Milligan. These are my older brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester." Adam said, pointing as he introduced everyone. "And this is Castiel, he's Gabriel's younger brother and these two are Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel's older brothers."

The god made a face. "I see. You two are the reason why Gabriel has my face. I'm not sure if I should thank you or curse you."

Lucifer growled and walked forward and tired to punch the god but to everyone's surprise the god sidestepped and tripped Lucifer, sending the Devil to the ground. Lucifer glared, his eyes burning red. He stood and punched the good but his blow went right through him. The god heaved a sigh and sucker punched the Devil, sending him to the ground again. Adam and Michael rushed to his side.

"How is that possible?" Lucifer asked.

"Mess with the real Trickster and you'll get the real tricks." The man said. "What else do you expect from Loki himself?"

Loki suddenly vanished and the circle that was supposed to contain him was left empty.

"I don't understand!" Adam said. "I set that circle up myself. There's no way he could have gotten out!"

"That's the problem though. You need to actually have the summoned god in it for it to actually work." Loki said appearing behind them at the table, sucking on a light blue colored lollipop. "I was never actually in your spell which is why it didn't work. All you had there was my illusion. Not to shabby am I right?"

"I thought Gabriel was you?" Sam asked.

"Details!" Loki scoffed. "Who needs them? So now do you mind telling me what trouble darling Gabriel has gotten himself into?"

The others looked at each other before nodding. They were out of options, which was why they had summoned the god in the first place. At this point they had no other choice but to tell Loki and hope that he agreed to help them. The Norse God was their only hope.

"We think Gabriel sealed away his Grace and decided to live as a human for now. While he was with us he ran into a demon who started showing a sexual interest in him by the name of—"

"Crowley?" Loki asked, examining his sucker.

"How did you know that?" Michael asked, his hand going to his blade.

"Imagine my surprise when I catch wind of a demon asking questions about my origins." Loki said looking at them with a smirk. "I couldn't help but get curious. My curiosity turned into anger when I found out that once this demon got the information he was seeking, he proceeded to kill my fellow gods, even the ones that weren't involved in his little interrogations."

"Why?" Lucifer asked.

"Why did he kill them? No doubt to cover his tracks. Or is your question why the demon was looking for information on me?" Loki asked, summoning a glass of expensive liquor. "Do you mind?"

Lucifer glared. "How can you even think of drinking at a time like this?! Don't you care at all what that demon is doing to Gabriel?!"

Loki seemed unimpressed by the Devil. "Am I supposed to?"

Lucifer picked up the book Adam had been using and flung it hard at the god only to have it go right through him once more. "Stop doing that!"

"Then stop throwing things at me." The god said appearing behind Sam and Dean. "It's not giving me much incentive to help you."

Adam stood. "Please forgive my mate. He's been upset by the news that he just learned about what's happened to Gabriel. It's why we summoned you. We didn't have any other options. It's why we were hoping you would help us. Gabriel is Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel's brother, mine and Dean's brother-in-law, and he's Sam's boyfriend. Please. I am begging you to please help us in any way you can. Even the smallest little thing that can help. Gabriel doesn't deserve what's being done to him."

Loki stared at the human before his face fell, looking pensive. "And what exactly is being done to darling Gabriel?"

Adam swallowed hard. "Crowley raped him."

Loki's face went blank. "Unexpected but I don't know what you expect me to do."

"Anything that you can." Adam said tearfully.

"Sorry. I'm not willing to do anything. You see Gabriel and I had a deal. I taught him to be me in exchange for keeping him safe from his family's fighting. The only thing I asked in return was that he stay out of the affairs of Heaven. When he went to that hotel he broke every promise he made me. Think of this as turn about being fair play." Loki said. "He betrayed me so this is his just deserts."

"So you are just going to walk away?!" Michael snapped.

"I had planned on just vanishing but yes." Loki confirmed with a smile. "That's normally what I do. I only stick around until I've had my fun. Then once I do I tend to move on. I am accustomed to a certain lifestyle and no offense but this place is no where near my style. So with that I have to say goodbye and thanks for inviting me to talk about old times. Later."

"Then maybe this will change your mind." Lucifer said slamming a bunch of papers down on the table between them. "One of my demons that I can trust managed to grab these from Crowley after he hurt my baby brother. Maybe this will change your mind."

"What's this?" Loki asked, moving forward to look at the papers out of curiosity. "Some kind of a deal? You are the Devil after all and your so-called children are known for making deals. They normally end badly but it does put a smile on my face watching them get what they deserve."

The god moved forward and began looking at the papers with a smirk. As he began looking at them the smirk fell from his face only to be replaced with a flat look. The flat look was soon replaced by disbelief. Loki began shuffling the papers looking them over frantically. Loki suddenly pulled his hat off and took off his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves and taking a seat, summoning a very old book.

"Loki?" Adam asked.

The god ignored him and continued to read. He was in his own little world as he compared the notes that Lucifer had given him. The god seemed to be getting more and more agitated as he continued to read. Another five minutes had the god growling and then he suddenly stood with a growl and flipped the table, sending it and everything on it crashing to the floor. The god glared at the mess then looked up at the group, his hazel eyes blazing.

"You want my help? You've got it. What do you need?" Loki demanded.

SSSSS

"What the hell?!" Gabriel snapped, jumping as the demon guards shoved him and Kali into the room hard. "The fuck is your problem?!"

The guards snarled and gave them another shove, sending both the archangel and goddess to the floor. Gabriel quickly got back to his feet, ready to defend himself but the guards were quick to leave. The heavy doors were shut and Gabriel heard a click, followed by a grating sound. He rushed to the door and flung himself against it, wincing as his shoulder was bruised. The demons had not only shut and locked the door, but it seemed that they had barred it and he would bet his wings that they had warded it as well to ensure they couldn't' get out.

"No! Let us out! You can't lock us in here! At least tell us what the hell is going on you bastards!" Gabriel demanded, banging on the door.

Kali sat up. "What's going on? Why did they lock us in?"

"I don't know." Gabriel admitted. "But whatever is going on has them spooked."

"Could it be your brothers?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"If it is then Crowley is about to have his ass handed to him." Gabriel said. "Especially if Michael is leading the charge. Or if Lucifer found out about what happened. I know he has spies. I pretty sure that at least one of them may have made it to him."

"Isn't it a good thing?" Kali asked.

"Not if my brothers see you as the enemy and we both know that they will." Gabriel said. "They saw you helping Crowley. That puts you at the top of their shit list."

"Can't you sense them?" Kali asked. "Shouldn't you be strong enough for that?"

"Not with this on." He said holding up his wrist that had the Sigil Cuff on it. "I can't sense a damn thing."

There was a scraping sound and both of them turned to look at the window. The scraping sound came again and it was followed by a tapping sound. Kali raised her hand, ready to summon a fireball but Gabriel grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Taking a deep breath he moved towards the window only to freeze as the window was suddenly opened and the curtains were flung open. Gabriel felt his heart stutter in his chest as a very familiar figure crawled through the open window with his gun drawn.

"Sam!" He said rushing forward only to be caught by the hunter and pulled into a tight hug.

"Gabe! You have no idea how scared I've been." Sam said holding him tight before pulling back to look him over.

"I'm okay Sam. Really." The archangel said, trying to reassure the hunter.

"No you aren't. You can't lie to me Gabe." Sam said. "I know you too well. I know what Crowley did. Michael and Lucifer are going to kill him if they get a hold of him."

"Are they the reason for this?" Gabriel asked, cuddling close to his boyfriend.

"Adam and Dean were talking to Crowley. Michael and Lucifer caused a major distraction outside to get their attention and I had help getting in." Sam admitted. "We also know what's going on. About the ball and his plan."

"I can't stop it Sam." Gabriel said tearfully. "I don't have my Grace or my pagan magic. I don't want this to happen. I don't know what I can do to stop it."

"You only have three minutes!" Came a voice that Gabriel knew all too well.

The archangel pulled away from Sam to look at the figure that was standing there in an immaculate suit. "Loki?"

"Been a while Gabriel but now is not the time. We only have a few minutes before the demon realizes that this is nothing more then a trick. Hurry up Winchester." Loki said. "Do what I told you to so we can get out of here. I don't fancy being turned into a demon target practice."

Gabriel looked up at his boyfriend. "Sam what is going on?"

Sam looked into those hazel eyes. "We have a way to help you but you won't like it. I need you to trust me Gabriel. Please."

Gabriel stared up at Sam, feeling both confused and scared. "Sam I don't understand what's going on."

Loki let out a curse. "We don't have time for this. Gabriel take your shirt off unless you want to end up as a demon's bitch for the rest of eternity. If that demon gets his claws into you then he'll get them into me too because of the way pagan magic works. Now strip!"

Gabriel turned to stare as Loki then back to Sam. "Sam?"

Sam gripped the blonde tight. "Trust me Gabe. This will protect you from Crowley until we can get you out of here. Please. I love you and I don't want you hurt."

"Do it Gabriel." Kali said suddenly. "Crowley doesn't want me. It's you he wants. Please. Just do it. You need all the protection you can get."

Gabriel looked lost but nodded. "Alright Sam. If you think that this will help."

Sam pulled Gabriel close and gripped his shirt. He pulled on the blonde's shirt just enough to expose his neck and shoulder. Gabriel let out a whimper and he instinctively turned his head, exposing his neck more. Sam leaned in close and kissed the archangel before his lips moved to his neck. Taking a deep breath the hunter latched onto Gabriel's neck hard and bit down until he tasted blood and pulled a scream from the archangel. That done he bit into his own tongue and stuck it into the wounds, adding his blood to the angel's body and making the blonde cry out once more. Pulling back he kissed Gabriel again, blood smearing both of their lips.

"I love you." Sam said softly. "I will get you out of here. I promise. Don't give up okay?"

Gabriel nodded. "I love you too Sam."

Loki came over and pressed something into Gabriel's hand just as the sound of grating came from the door. Gabriel shoved the object in his pocket just as the sound of a lock clicked. Loki grabbed Sam and the two vanished, Sam's hand still reaching for him. Gabriel hit his knees as he tried not to cry as the door opened. Kali sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him.

Crowley came in looking pissed, his face a glaring mask. He grabbed Kali and ripped her away from Gabriel and threw her to the floor. Gabriel moved to go help her but the demon fisted his hand into those blonde locks. Another hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it open revealing the still bleeding bite mark. The demon growled and shoved the angel to the floor hard.

"Don't think that just because that damned flannel wearing moose claimed you it means that you've escaped your fate. This is far from over Gabriel." Crowley said before walking out and leaving the angel on the floor shaking in pain and fear.


	19. Claims and Reflections

**_As a request for_** _ **Dragonblaze66, I have granted the request for a flashback that isn't really a flashback but will answer some questions about what everyone's short blonde archangel was doing.**_

 _ **As always; Enjoy!**_

 _ **~ Noxy**_

 **Chapter 19: Claims and Reflections**

"You're positive he'll be protected now?" Sam asked, staring at the god.

Loki glared. "No I just thought I'd make you bite him just for kicks. Its how I get my jollies off."

Sam felt like punching the god. "Loki please! I need to know if my boyfriend will be okay. Crowley's already raped him once. What's to stop him from doing it again?"

"The mark I had you place on him is no ordinary mark." Loki said, pulling out a sucker from no where. "What you put on him is a claim of intent. Think of it as a supernatural engagement ring. Your blood is claiming him as your mate to be. Until either you revoke that claim or die, he can't be sexually touched by another without your permission. If Crowley tries to break that, then it's his death."

"So then he can't rape him again." The hunter said in relief. "Loki thank you for that. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Loki stared at Sam for a minute before looking away. "You remind me of my mate. I think that's why I did it. Don't thank me. I'm not a nice person."

"Everybody has some good in them. Even Amara saved her brother and spared humanity and she was called 'The Darkness'." Sam said. "So I owe you."

Loki let out a bitter laugh. "Dear sweet Odin you sound just like my mate! It's no wonder Gabriel fell in love with you!"

The human froze. "What?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't know. He told me about some of the things he put you through. Doesn't that sound like he's pulling your proverbial pigtails?" Loki asked.

Sam thought about it for a minute before realizing that the god was right; Gabriel had even openly admitted to picking on those he cared about. "Gabriel probably didn't realize that he was in love with me. I just got him to confess that he'd been sleeping with people who looked like me."

"Yup. Sound exactly like that love struck idiot." Loki said with a snort. "To be honest… Gabriel is the reason I even had a mate to begin with. He pointed out that I was in love with that damned fool. Since then I've been trying to pay off my debt for that."

Sam smiled. "Gabriel is good about that. Who…Who is your mate?"

"My brother Thor. We were together for a long time." Loki said.

"Gabriel said that he went to Odin and became you." Sam said, checking his watch; there was still twenty minutes before they'd be picked up. "How did that work if you're here?"

The god let out a laugh. "That bullshit story? It is somewhat true. Odin did find me and raised me as his own. Gabriel and I just…embellished a bit. Since it's my face he's wearing it made things easier to believe. He saved me so I saved him; taught him to be me and gave him a sliver of my pagan magic to use as his own."

The hunter looked curious. "So he does have some of your power. How does that work?"

"It's much like an angel sharing a vessel. In this case, however, if that asshole does manage to do what's he's planning with Gabriel, then he'd have both of us because Gabriel has my magic too. Crowley would own us both. Not a pleasant thought. I never did like following the rules. It's why Gabriel had to unchain me from a rock and get that damn snake out of my face."

Sam frowned, feeling a bit disheartened by the god's words. "So you really aren't doing this for Gabriel. You're just trying to cover your own ass."

Loki gave him a look that clearly said 'duh'. "Uhh…Yeah. I do remember saying that earlier on the way here. Don't you? I mean what other reason would I have for helping you?"

"Isn't Gabriel your friend?" Sam asked, glaring at the god.

"Nope. More like a pain in the ass." Loki said with a smirk, sucking on his lollipop.

There was the sound of the Impala pulling up and Sam let out a huff and began moving towards it. Loki frowned watching him. Sam got into the car, slamming the door shut and making Dean frown. Shaking his head he put the car in drive and pressed on the gas only to startled as Baby didn't go anywhere. Turning to look he caught sight of Loki standing behind the Impala. A quick glance confirmed that the god was holding the car up just enough to leave the tires spinning uselessly just above the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snapped. "Put my car down you asshole!"

There was a snap and suddenly Sam and Dean found themselves standing outside the car, watching as the god set the car down gently. The hunters looked at each other, not to sure what was going on in the god's mind. With Loki the god seemed to be unpredictable at best and it was not wise to cross his given what they had seen so far.

"Now I do believe that we were talking." Loki said pulling the sucker from his mouth. "I don't think I gave you permission to run off on me."

"I was done talking to you." Sam snapped with a glare. "I heard everything that I needed to."

"Did you now?" The god asked with a smirk. "Because from where I'm sitting you don't seem to care about my beliefs. That's a big no-no when it comes to dealing with beings like me."

"You said you didn't care about Gabe and only about yourself." The tall hunter said. "That makes you no better then the things we fight!"

Sam suddenly found himself behind held up against a tree, his feet hanging off the ground as Loki held him off the ground by his hips. "Make no mistake, Sam Winchester, the one thing you should know about me us the fact that I am known as the Liesmith. So believe me when I say that I have no love for Gabriel at all. He is nothing more then a nuisance and I cannot wait to be rid of his very existence! He is nothing and means absolutely nothing to me just like the rest of my so called family. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Sam stared down at the small god, trying to figure out what he meant. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Loki was known to be a liar. He had just said so. If what had followed the god's statement had been nothing more then a string of lies then it was clear what the blonde was saying. Loki cared. Probably more then he thought. The archangel and the god were apparently more alike then they though.

Loki slammed him again. "I asked if I made myself clear?!"

Sam nodded and he was dropped into the dirt and the god began fixing his suit and hair. Dean was at his side in an instant, helping him to his feet. Sam couldn't take his eyes off the god, not sure what to do with the information he had been given. The deity finished fixing his clothes and turned to look at the hunters, his hazel eyes still blazing slightly.

"I'll meet you back at your place. We can make our plan then." Loki said before vanishing.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked, looking him over to make sure he was okay.

Sam dusted himself off. "I think I just insulted a Norse God and lived."

SSSSS

"After the hotel I decided that I needed a place to hide." Gabriel said, wincing as Kali set another bone as carefully as she could.

"So you went to the real Loki for help?" She asked, flinching at the feeling of the archangel's bones settling.

"I thought about it." The blonde admitted. "I mean I was literally right at the door and about to knock when I changed my mind."

Kali made sure that every bone was set before grabbing the herbs she needed and crushing them. "What made you change your mind?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I just got this horrible feeling. It wasn't an actual vision like I normally get otherwise I would have blacked out. Instead it felt like I had been plunged into ice water; I mean like I was actually plunged into artic waters. I only know that because being on the Titanic was not fun. Really though, I'm not sure why but I was so terrified. I didn't think twice so I turned and ran. It took me a while to calm down but when I did I realized that I had one other option that I could use. A place that only I knew existed."

"A safe house?" Kali asked mixing the ingredients in a bowl; she only hoped that her mixture worked on archangels; Gabriel didn't need to be in pain when he was the only one who could defend them even without his powers.

Gabriel smiled. "Something like that. After I came to earth for good I realized that I had no place to go. After a bit of contemplation I realized I had landed on a beach that was sitting in a bunch of intersecting lay lines. I didn't take me long to decide that I had my new home."

The goddess looked up at the angel in shock. "Lay lines? Are you insane? Do you know what that type of energy could have done to you?"

"Yeah. I spent my first year being constantly dizzy and nauseous. I think I had a few fainting spells as well but they never lasted long. I was never out for more then a week at a time." The blonde said watching her carefully. "Truthfully? I didn't mind it in the least. Gave me something else to focus on instead of the memories of my brothers trying to kill each other. I built that house with my own two hands during that year."

Kali finished the mixture and sat the bowl on the stool she placed between then. "Here Gabriel. Hand in the bowl. It needs to sit for ten minutes. So since you're an archangel why didn't you just use your Grace?"

"Because it was something to do. I didn't have to dwell on the fact that I no longer had a home or family. I built the shell of my house and then built every room and merged them into one house, one room at a time. I have over fifty rooms in it." Gabriel said, hissing. "Is it supposed to feel like that?"

"Like pins and needles? Yes. It's seeping in. I just hope that it works as well as I want it too." The goddess said. "I never used it on an angel, much less an archangel. So what did you do after you went back home?"

"I caught up on life. I read new books, caught up on some shows, I replenished my potions, and did more of my research." The angel said. "I was relaxing. I must have spent at least a good five years at home. The first thing I did when I left to start living again was to head back to the hotel."

Kali looked shocked. "You went back?! Why?"

Gabriel fell silent for a minute and his hazel eyes looked haunted. "I'm old Kali. I've been in wars. I've taken lives. I watched innocents die for sadistic pleasure and their bodies left to rot. I did what I could. I went back to the hotel to lay to rest those that my brother killed. It was my family that was involved so that made it my fault. I had to make it right the only way I could. I buried them each according to their culture. I didn't use my powers for it either."

"Gabriel… What happened wasn't your fault." Kali said taking his free hand. "You came there trying to save us. We ignored you and nearly everyone lost their lives. If we had listened to you then we all would have left and no one would have died."

Gabriel said nothing and Kali knew that she hadn't helped with the hurt that the angel was feeling. She gingerly reached in and pulled his hand out and began wrapping it in a special herb treated gauze. It was the least she could do for him. It didn't take long for her to wrap his hand tight. She leaned up and hugged him tight and she was thrilled to have him hug back.

"I really am sorry about everything Gabriel." She whispered. "I will never forgive myself or be able to make what I've done to you. It's because of me that Crowley—"

"It wasn't the first time Kali and it won't be the last." Gabriel said. "Just forget that it ever happened. Okay?"

The dark haired woman pulled back and looked up at him. "How many times—"

"Enough. My immediate older brother Raphael hated me with a passion. Enough that I spent several years having it happen before anyone knew." He said looking away.

"Your family sounds like they put you through hell." Kali said.

"The only angels that know what Hell is like would be his older brothers." Crowley said coming into the room. "Of course you could ask those Winchesters and their kid brother. All three of them have been in Hell. Sam and Adam even shared the Cage with his older brothers."

Gabriel quickly stood, putting himself between the demon and the goddess. "What do you want now asshole?"

Crowley smiled and reached up to stroke the blonde's cheek only to have him pull sharply away. "Now don't be like this. I've brought you a gift."

"I think I already made myself clear that I want nothing that you offer me!" Gabriel spat.

"I think you'll like this." The demon said.

Another demon came in carrying a suit bag. The demon hung it up and opened it, revealing a beautiful cream colored tuxedo with gold accents. The suit itself looked like some kind of Italian silk with satin accents and a darker white. The vest, cummerbund, and bowtie were all shades of gold but they all complimented each other very well. It was clearly not only very expensive but clearly a custom piece. As Gabriel looked it over the demon was smirking. When Gabriel turned back the demon looked like a cat that had gotten the canary.  
"Do you like it? I had it made based on the pictures that I found of you in some old tomes." The demon said.

Gabriel's expression turned sour. "So why did you have this made for me?"

Crowley took his hand and kissed the back of it. "It's for our wedding of course."


	20. Weddings Aren't Invite Only

_**Two chapters in less then twenty fours hours. I am on a roll! I do have a couple author's notes.**_

 ** _Cookies to the person who figures out how Dean got to Gabriel!_**

 ** _*Sheep-shagger ~_** _ **Racial slur~ There's a myth that Scotsmen and/or Welsh have a thing for buggering sheep.**_

 _ **As always, enjoy and feel free to review! It feeds my need!**_

 _ **~Noxy**_

 **Chapter 20: Weddings Aren't Invite Only**

Gabriel stared at the white tux that was hanging there as if mocking him. He was so tempted to have Kali set the thing on fire but he knew that it would do no good; Crowley probably had a spare or would force him to go naked. This wedding was happening whether he liked it or not. He was going to end up becoming a demon's bitch for the rest of his life. His powers and knowledge were going to belong to Crowley. The thought was enough to make his skin crawl.

"How much longer?" Kali asked, dressed in traditional robes.

"Not long enough." He said bitterly.

Kali came over. "Gabriel I know this is hard but I don't want to see you hurt or worse and we both know that if you don't start getting dressed soon he will be in here to hurt you."

"Not like it matters. I'd rather be dead then let that demon get his claws into me. He can go fuck himself." Gabriel said a he stood, pacing angrily. "There is too much at stake here. I don't want to be used against the people I care about."

Kali was silent for several minutes before she sighed. "What do you need?"

"As mortal as I am right now? A wooden stake. My pagan magic will try to protect me from anything else." The blonde said. "Right through the chest."

"I can get it for you." Kali said. "Would that help?"

"Do it and I'll feed you to my Hell Hounds." Crowley said coming in.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed; the demon's timing was always to perfect. "Where are they?"

Crowley seemed to falter. "Beg pardon?"

"The cameras. I'm not stupid." The angel growled.

The demon let out a frustrated noise and made a flippant gesture towards the ornate clock sitting on the dresser in the corner. Gabriel walked over to it and looked it over; the camera was barely visible in the clock face. The demon had been watching and listening to them this whole time. It explained how he knew exactly what Sam had done before the blood had even stained his shirt. They were being treated like nothing more then prize pets on display.

With a scream of rage Gabriel picked the clock up and flung it hard as he could, right into the face of the demon next to Crowley, the glass shattering and the heavy metal crushing his skull. The Hell King jumped a foot at his display of rage and the other two demons rushed forward. They managed to grab Gabriel just at the archangel flung himself at the demon. Between the two of them they managed to pin the small blonde to the wall and hold him there while Kali clung to the wall in fear.

Crowley came forward and gripped the angel's chin in his hand, looking closely at him. Gabriel's hazel eyes were burning and flecks of gold were appearing in them. Leaning in Crowley took a deep breath, inhaling the blonde's scent; something herbal and sweet. Pulling back the Scotsman pinched the archangel's jaw open and swooped in and captured the shorter man's lips in a harsh kiss, thrusting his tongue in and raping his mouth.

As he was pulling back Crowley let out a yelp of pain and pulled back, blood streaming from his lip. He wiped at it while staring at the once Trickster; he had let go too soon and the blonde made his feelings known about being kissed. Gabriel had bitten right through his lip and left the demon bleeding like a stuck pig. With a growl Crowley wrapped his hands around the angel's throat and began squeezing.

Kali let out a scream and jumped to her feet intent on helping Gabriel but the guards released the angel and grabbed the goddess. Kali struggled, knowing that she had to help the blonde, but also knowing that there was very little that she'd be able to do. Crowley was slowly lifting the blonde up the wall until his feet were just barely touching the ground and he was gasping for breath. The angel tussled under him, scrambling to find some kind of purchase to ease his breathing.

"Now the way I see it Gabriel, you only have one choice about what's going to happen. You are going to put on that suit, accompany me to the ball, and say yes when we make our vows. If not then I have a cozy little cell that I can lock you in for the rest of your days where you will never see the light of day again and no one will ever find you. Either way you will still belong to me. You are mine and nothing you can say or do will change that."

Gabriel tried to choke out a reply but he didn't even have enough air for that. Crowley dropped him to the ground, leaving him sputtering and gagging, trying to draw in the air he needed. The demon knelt down next to him and ran his hand along his cheek. Gabriel jerked away only to make a pained noise as he was pulled back into place by his hair.

"You will learn to be my good little doggie even if I have to chain you up just like I did with your brother!" Crowley said, slamming the blonde's head against the wall. "Now get cleaned up and dressed. You have an hour and a half before I introduce you to all my demons as my queen. If you aren't ready then my hounds get to have goddess for dinner."

Standing the King of Hell nodded to his demons and they released Kali, who ran straight to Gabriel, covering his body with her own in a vain attempt to protect him from more harm. Crowley let out a little chuckle and turned and left, making sure that the two guards stayed outside the door to watch them since his camera was now busted.

Kali ran her hands over the injured man. "Gabriel! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad did he? Let me see your neck!"

"I'm fine. Bruised but fine." He assured her, still sounding winded. "Bastard. Looks like I really don't have a choice."

"Yes you do. Forget about me and run." Kali begged. "Please! Get as far away as you can. I'll hold them off to give you time to call your brothers! Please Gabriel."

Gabriel gave her a half smile. "You are something else. One minute you want me dead, the next you're trying to save my life. You're making me dizzy."

"Gabriel…" Kali said tearfully, watching as he stood.

"Knock when I've been in there for twenty minutes. Don't want to go overboard." He said as he headed into the bathroom. "And make sure one of the *sheep-shagger's flunkies bring me a razor. I want to be clean shaven for this thing. If I'm doing this I might as well look my best."

With that the bathroom door shut, leaving Kali a sobbing mess on the floor.

SSSSS

~Are we ready for this?~

*Yes. It is for our Father.*

{Why would he ask this of us? Gabriel is a traitor.}

~Does it matter? Our Father asked us to do this and we will.~

*Just remember the plan. They need the barrier down so they can get in.*

{I have that covered. Just prepare yourselves. This is going to be a bloodbath.}

SSSSS

"You look so handsome." Kali said, pinning the yellow rose to Gabriel's lapel before noticing that he was holding something in his hand. "What's that?"

Gabriel closed his hand. "It was the gift that Loki gave me. It's almost time for me to use it."

"Poison?" She asked, looking worried.

"No. Not poison." He said with a smile as the music started and one of the burly guards came forward at her words to take his arm. "A good luck charm. One that I know will come in handy. I'll be right behind you."

Kali nodded and started walking down the isle, her bouquet of yellow roses clutched tight. When she made it to her place she turned to see Gabriel coming. He looked beautiful in his white and gold tuxedo. How she wished that it wasn't Crowley waiting for him at the altar. The blonde looked like the angel he was and the demon was leering at him like he was a piece of meat and it made her sick to her stomach. The guard passed Gabriel to Crowley and the demon took his injured hand hard making the blonde wince.

As the officiant began talking Kali noticed that while the archangel seemed focused, he was clutching his hand that had been holding his good luck charm behind his back. The goddess frowned, wondering what was going on. Suddenly Gabriel turned and glanced at her and motioned for her to move with a small nod of his head. Kali frowned but slowly began to back away until she was over by the wall. No one seemed to notice or care about the goddess' departure from the wedding altar, all of their attention focused on the mockery of a wedding taking place.

The demon conducting the ceremony smiled at Crowley. "Do you, Crowley, King of Hell, take the Fourth Born Archangel Gabriel, to be your lawful mate?"

Crowley sent Gabriel a predatory smile. "Yes I do."

The demon turned to Gabriel. "And do you, Gabriel, the Fourth Born Archangel, take The King of Hell Crowley, to be your lawful mate?"

The Scotsman glared at the angel as if daring him to say no and Gabriel smirked. "Sorry. I'm already engaged to Sam Winchester."

Kali watched as Gabriel dropped something behind his back and there was the sound of breaking glass. What followed next could only be described as pure chaos. There was the howl of a wolf, the loud neigh of a horse, and what looked like a skeletal monster that appeared in a puff of smoke. The three wasted no time in rushing into the crowd and sending the demons into a panic as they tried to both fight and flee. Gabriel rushed over to Kali and got down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked looking her over.

"Who are they Gabriel?" Kali asked, flinching as the horse knocked out an entire wall of the building sending dust and debris everywhere.

Gabriel covered Kali which his own body to shield her until the dust settled. "Fenrir, Slepnir, and Narfi. The sons of Loki. They were in the 'good luck charm' Loki gave me. They're distracting the demons to give my brothers and the Winchesters a chance to try to get in here to save us."

"We should move to better cover!" Kali said as a demon landed a few feet away, having been thrown there by Narfi. "We're sitting ducks here!"

Gabriel nodded toward the far end of the building away from the altar. "Let's go. The barrier is weaker down there!"

There was a bright light and a ringing and at the far end of the room where they were headed, the two archangels, Castiel, the Winchesters, Adam, and Loki all appeared. The group wasted absolutely no time in joining the fray, taking out the demons that came after them left and right. Gabriel nudged Kali in their direction, knowing that it was the safest place, but a hand reached out and latched onto his arm, twisting it up behind his back painfully; almost to the breaking point.

Gabriel let out a scream and struggled to break free, catching a glimpse of Crowley behind him as he fought. Kali turned at the angel's pained cry and tried to attack the demon. The Scotsman wasted no time in backhanding the goddess to the ground, knocking her unconscious. Glancing around, Crowley realized he had to escape. His plan was nearly complete so he was falling back to his safe house to finish it, angels be damned! Tightening his grip on the blonde he vanished just in time to see the angel blade that had been flung at him.

Reappearing in a small empty warehouse the demon threw the archangel to the floor. Gabriel scrambled to get away but he grabbed the blonde by the ankle and pulled him closer, ripping at his shirt, trying to tear it off. Unlike last time when he assaulted the angel, this time Gabriel was able to fight back. He scratched and clawed at the demon's hands, trying in vain to keep his clothes on.

"What did I tell you! You belong to me! Me and me alone! Now say your vows so we can finish our marriage or I will lock you away in the deepest, darkest dungeon I have and you'll never see the light of day again!" Crowley snapped, managing to rip the jacket off and get the angel's shirt half open, sending the buttons scattering across the floor.

"NO! I don't belong to you!" Gabriel screamed, trying to break free but knowing that he wasn't strong enough to fight off a demon.

"I put that cuff on you so I own you!" The demon snapped. "You belong to ME!"

"I belong to SAM!" Gabriel snapped back.

Crowley reared back and punched the angel square in the temple, dazing him as the punch connected. The blow was made even more effective by the fact the blonde's head made contact with the concrete below him, further dazing him. That made it easy for the Hell King to rip the rest of the jacket and shirt from the angel's smaller frame. He may not be able to fully rape the blonde with the claim in place but he could make damn sure that he could leave a lasting impression to make sure that his orders were obeyed from now on.

Gabriel let out a weak moan and tried to get his eyes to focus. He had to get the demon off him until help could come. He knew that his brothers couldn't be too far behind them! Pulling himself together he realized that Crowley was going for his dress pants. With a growl he kicked out, catching the demon square in the nuts. Crowley howled in pain and the archangel took his chance and made a break for it. He rolled over and started crawling, not knowing where he was going but knowing that he had to put space between himself and the crazed king.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Gabriel screamed, knowing deep in his heart that his brothers were listening for him.

A heavy weight fell on his back and he was yanked onto his back once more and Crowely's hands were around his throat once more, squeezing painfully. "You arrogant little shite!" The demon snapped, his accent growing thicker in his heated anger. "This time I won't stop until your pretty little head fucking pops off!"

Gabriel gasped for air, clawing weakly at the hands around his neck, feeling his windpipe start to crush. Fear flooded through him followed by a horrible sense of calm. He was going to die here with the demon. He would die alone and no one would ever find his body. The last touch he would know would be the touch of his rapist instead of Sam's. How he wished he could see Sam once last time before he died.

Air suddenly flooded into his starved lungs and it left the blonde confused and reeling. Crowley was still sitting on his chest but the demon's hands were up in the air and he looked resigned. The cocking of a gun drew his attention and he managed to look past the demon to see his savior. Dean Winchester had his pistol pressed right against the back of the demon's head and his finger was on the trigger. Gabriel had never been more relieved to see anyone in who entire life.

"Go ahead and twitch Fergus." Dean said making the Scotsman flinch. "Give me a reason to put a bullet in your brain. You okay Gabriel?"


	21. Wrath of an Archangel

**Chapter 21: Wrath of an Archangel**

Gabriel was so stunned by what happened that it took him a few minutes to register the words being spoken to him; too long because Dean snapped again.

"Gabriel are you alright?!"

He tried to speak and let out a hacking cough. "Y-yeah…"

"Drop the barrier Crowley! Let them in!" Dean said, his voice cold as ice. "And get off him!"

"Now Dean I'm sure we can—"

"NOW!"

The whole building lit up for a moment before it vanished. There was a rustling and there were suddenly hands on Gabriel and he tensed, ready to fight. Crowley smirked and clenched his legs on the angel's chest making Gabriel gasp in pain and Dean shoved his gun hard into the back of the demon's head and he let go. Those hands yanked Gabriel out from under Crowley and the demon smirked as he watched the angel cling to his savor.

Gabriel was shaking at his near death and rape experience. Those hands rubbed at his bare shoulders before pulling away and something warm was draped over him. Gabriel managed to calm himself enough to look up to find that it was Sam holding him close. Gabriel buried his face in Sam's chest and the hunter held him close, pulling his jacket tighter around the blonde's exposed body.

"Okay Crowley. Here's the deal…" Dean said. "You are going to take that fucking cuff off of Gabriel or I will blow your brains out!"

"Kill me and he's stuck with that cuff until he dies." Crowley said, sounding confident. "You need me alive."

"Guess again." Sam said. "Don't forget that Dean is mated to an angel and Adam is mated to two archangels. We know that if we kill the one who put the Cuff on Gabriel is killed then the power transfers. We kill you and we'll be able to take it off ourselves. So what's it going to be Crowley?"

The demon fell silent, obviously weighting his options.

Dean smiled and the gun dug deeper. "Just give me a reason. I've been itching to kill you since you started this whole grand scheme."

"Fine!" The Scotsman said. "Am I allowed to move?"

"Give him your arm Gabriel." Dean said.

Gabriel made a terrified noise and Sam was quick to calm and reassure him. "You don't have to look at him Gabe. Just hold out your arm and I'll make sure he won't touch you other then to get the cuff off. I promise."

Dean let out a growl. "If he knows what's good for him all he better do is remove that cuff with as little touching as possible or else I'll blow his head right off."

Gabriel held out his arm and Crowley slowly leaned forward and gingerly removed the cuff, making sure to not touch the angel more then he needed to. As soon as the cuff was off Dean yanked the demon to his feet just as the others appeared. The other three angels seemed relieved at seeing Gabriel safe. Adam let out a breath of relief at seeing his big brothers safe. Kali seemed relieved that they had gotten to the blonde in time while Loki looked bored.

Crowley looked around looking quite sheepish. "No hard feelings right? So then I'll just be on my merry way. So long."

Michael grabbed the demon by the shoulder tight making the Scotsman wince in pain. "I don't think so. Not after all the shit you just put Gabby through! Dean may not have killed you but that doesn't mean I won't!"

Crowley made a funny noise. "I didn't really hurt him! No lasting damage done! His Pagan Magic is healing him so he won't have a mark on him!"

"Looks like I'm about to get my throne back Crowley." Lucifer said with a smirk. "Michael is going to make sure that this is the last mistake you'll ever make."

"You want your throne back? Done! All yours!" Crowley said. "For you and your pet—MATE! Mate Adam. See? I can be nice."

"That sounds more like something flushed in a sewer under a bull farm." Loki spat. "And it stinks just as bad. Not to mention I owe him for interfering with the Pagan Gods. I think having him castrated will work just fine."

The demon paled. "Is this really necessary?"

"Gabe?!"

The group turned to see that Gabriel had pulled away from Sam and was holding one of the hunter's pocket knives. The angel's eyes looked blank as he flipped open the knife. With a shaking hand he dug the point into his wrist and dragged it down, bright red blood spewing forth and drawing shocked gasps from the others.

"Gabriel what are you doing?" Lucifer snapped. "You could kill yourself like that!"

Adam started forward when Michael suddenly stopped him. "DON'T! Gabriel is dangerous right now! Everyone get back!"

Gabriel dropped the bloody knife to the ground and dug his fingers deep into the wound. He pulled bag with something between his fingers. He stared at it for a minute before dropping it to the ground, the sound of ringing metal filling the building. Gabriel raised his head, his eyes going from hazel to gold before burning with the blue of his Grace. A shadow of six enormous wings appeared behind him before they fully manifested in their brilliant golden glory, spreading out to cover the back wall in shadow. They slowly folded up behind the angel as his wounds began to heal.

"Crowley…I think it's time I fulfilled my promise. I'm going to rip out your throat with my teeth." Gabriel said before he vanished from sight.

Crowley pulled away from Michael and took off. Gabriel reappeared in front of the demon, slamming his head into the Scotsman's nose and breaking it, blood gushing out like a fountain. Crowley gripped his nose and took off again. The Hell King pressed his luck and headed for the closest door and he made it almost to the door when the blonde appeared again. This time Crowley was thrown back with a well placed kick to the stomach. Instead of running this time the former crossroads demon began backing away across the floor, fearful of the enraged archangel stalking after him.

"You poisoned me!"

"Now Gabriel I know that I messed up—"

"You kidnapped me!"

"I know that was crossing a line—"

"You tired to choke me to death twice!"

"I wouldn't have really—"

"You tried to force me into a marriage to take my power and turn me into slave to help you keep your position of power by turning me against my family!"

"I admit that I may have gone a bit too far with that but it's not like—"

"You raped me!" Came the slightly ringing voice; Gabriel was just shy of losing control.

Crowley was silent this time, his face pale as he stopped to stare up at the angel. "I know what I did was wrong and I will spend every waking minute making it up to you if you let me live."

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" The blonde snapped his voice now low but still ringing with the angelic power.

"You're an angel." The demon said meekly. "Angel's kill those that have wronged them."

Gabriel crouched down in front of the demon, his gold wings flaring out so that they were just brushing the dirty concrete floor and his eyes glowing blue still. "See… That's the thing about me Crowley… I was never like my brothers and sisters. I never wanted to be a warrior like Michael. I never wanted to be a Spell Weaver like Lucifer. I didn't even care to become a Loreist like Raphael. Instead I decided to become a Healer. I was seen as weak and foolish for wanting to take that path. Yes it does seen like a cowards was out but it led me to greater things. It made me realize that there are things that can happen to you that are far worse then the merciful death you think I'm going to give you.

"Let me explain. Being a healer came with a unique bonus for me that many people don't tend to think about. I know bodies inside and out. All of them. I helped my Dad create some of them and he showed me how the others work. I know everything about every body inside and out. I can kill you with pleasure and revive you with pain, I can take away your senses and I make them so strong that you can't handle them. Your body is nothing more then an instrument and I am the master of it. I can turn your body into my play thing and there won't be a single damn thing that you can do to stop me."

Gabriel paused and Crowley looked like he was about to be sick. "W-What are you g-going to do to m-me?"

The laugh that came from Gabriel was enough to chill the very soul. "I guess that depends on you doesn't it Crowley?"

The demon stared before flinging an angel blade right at the blonde's face. Gabriel brought his hand up just in time and the blade went right through his hand. The curse that the blonde let out shook the building. Crowley took his chance and ran once more. Gabriel slowly stood staring at his hand. He didn't even flinch as he pulled the blade from his hand. As soon as the metal was free of his skin, the archangel whirled and threw the blade.

Crowley screamed as the blade went into his hand, pinning him to the wall next to the door he was trying to leave through. Gabriel appeared behind the demon and yanked the blade from his hand, flipped him over, and slammed the blade back in making him scream again. Gabriel snarled at his scream.

"Doesn't feel too good does it asshole?!" He yelled.

"Take it out!" The demon screamed.

"You deserve it and so much more! How many others have suffered under you like I did? Ten? Twenty? Or can't you count that high?!"

Crowley struggled to get lose. "You're insane!"

"YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD PLAY GAMES WITH A TRICKSTER AND THIS IS THE RESULT!" Gabriel yelled, making part of the building collapse as the others, who were watching fearfully ducked for cover.

Crowley began to sob, blood coming from his ears and eyes. "I AM SORRY OKAY! I SAID I'M SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU PSYCHOTIC SIX-WINGED FREAK!?"

"I want you to suffer endlessly." Gabriel said, his voice deathly quite.

The blonde pulled back and the demon started to relax but Gabriel was quick to yank the blade from his hand and throw the demon to the floor. The demon screamed and caught fire, his body burning but it quickly went out only to start up again. Gabriel watched with disinterest as Crowley repeatedly caught fire and healed. With a snap the demon vanished, his screams still echoing and Gabriel stood there, almost panting, his wings puffed in agitation.

Kali moved forward, wanting to check on Gabriel but Michael was quick to grab her, not wanting her to get hurt before explaining his actions. "Gabriel is still agitated. He could attack. You could get hurt. He's an archangel."

Kali shook him off and made her way over to Gabriel slowly. She had never been truly afraid of him but right now she was terrified. It didn't matter; she had to check on him and make sure he was going to be okay. The goddess felt that she owed him that much after everything she had help put him through.

"Gabriel? Are you okay?" She asked softly.

The archangel's gaze shifted to her and it only took a few seconds before his gaze shifted back to blue. Kali didn't even have a chance to scream as she was flung across the room, slamming into the wall. Gabriel was on her before she even knew what was happening. She looked into his eyes as she dangled off the floor, held up by one of his hands while the other was clenching his blade once more.

"Gabriel please! It's me!" She said softly, trying not to cry. "It's Kali! I'm your friend!"

"Friends don't do what you did to me! You betrayed me! You helped that bastard get his claws into me! You almost got me killed and you got me raped! All because you were scorned by what I did!" Gabriel snapped. "I died for you! I thought that would mean something for you Black One!"

Kali flinched as he called her by one of her many titles instead of her name. "Gabriel I really am sorry! That's why I stayed with you and tried to protect and take care of you! I was trying to make up for my mistakes!"

Gabriel scoffed. "Looks like the Black One doesn't have a heart at all. Or maybe you did and you wasted it on Baldur and your petty squabbles among the other Pagans gods? Such a petty people that doesn't give a damn about anyone but themselves!"

"I cared about you once." The deity sobbed. "We were going to be mated!"

"Until you betrayed me for BALDUR!" Gabriel yelled throwing her across the room once more before stalking towards her, his blade held tight.

Loki rushed forward and covered her body with his own while staring down Gabriel. He tried to use his Pagan magic to calm the enraged archangel but Gabriel was far too powerful for him. This was going to end very badly.

"Gabe stop it!"

Gabriel froze, staring at Sam, who was now firmly between the angel and the gods. Loki, seeing the gesture for what it was, picked up Kali and fled for the safety of the other archangels, hoping the human knew what he was doing. Gabriel growled as he watched the two leave but his glowing blue gaze turned back to the weaponless hunter that was standing before him with pleading green eyes.

"Why?! I deserve my revenge!" The archangel yelled, making the hunter flinch.

"I know you do Gabe but this isn't the way to go about it." Sam said softly. "And Kali did try to protect you. She doesn't deserve whatever you are planning. Crowley did but she doesn't."

"She… She is the reason this happened!"

"You and I both know that isn't the truth. She helped but she isn't the real reason why this happened." Sam said, moving closer, reaching for Gabriel's blade. "This isn't going to make it better."

Gabriel stood still as Sam's gently pried his blade from his limp fingers and tossed it towards the others. "You don't understand Sam! It hurts! What they did to me was—"

"I do understand. It was cruel and inhumane what they put you through but revenge solves nothing. I've learned that the hard way. So has Dean. So have the other countless hunters I've met. Please. There are better ways for us to help you get over this okay?" Sam coaxed, moving closer as the blue faded leaving behind pained gold eyes. "Let us help you. Let me help you Gabe. I love you."

Gabriel let out a harsh sob and collapsed, with Sam rushing to catch him. He held the blonde close, letting him cry into his shirt. Looking up he could see the relief on everyone's faces. Sam had just saved Gabriel from himself.


	22. Shocking Reveals

**Chapter 22: Shocking Reveals**

"So after all that you're just up leaving?" Dean asked, eyeing the Pagan god. "Not even going to stick around to watch the rest of the fall out? I mean a lot of shit has happened over the past few weeks."

Loki helped Kali into her fur coat. "Yup. Job's done. Gabriel is safe and so is my magic. I'm going back to Monte Carlo and taking this beautiful woman with me."

"Did you at least talk to him?" The hunter growled. "Gabriel is supposed to be your friend unless that has another meaning in your language."

Loki nodded, not taking the bait to fight. "I did talk to Gabriel. He didn't really say anything back. This whole thing has been a traumatic experience. It's not everyday that you have your whole existence shaken to your very core. Give him his comfort. He knows how to reach me if he really needs to. Can't say I blame him for not wanting to be bothered. At least we both know that your brother will take good care of him."

Kali smiled. "Thank you again Dean for allowing us to stay until everything was settled. If you ever need anything then please don't hesitate to call us."

Dean nodded. "Will do. Take care of yourselves. You know where to find us if you need anything. Just warn us first."

Loki nodded and dropped a green cell phone on the table. "Just in case you need to summon us. Some of us Pagans are actually caught up on the times." He said before taking Kali's hand and vanishing with the goddess in a green shimmer.

"Damn pagan gods." Dean muttered with a smile before heading into the kitchen for some lunch.

SSSSS

Gabriel pulled the pie from the oven and sat it on the cooling rack with a smile. Sam offered him a drink of his tea and the archangel gladly accepted. Sam leaned forward and kissed his cheek making Gabriel smile. The past two weeks had been rough and the hardest part had been that Gabriel hadn't uttered a single word since his mad spree after being freed from Crowley's control. At least he didn't speak in public. In private the archangel was normally a mess that couldn't stop either crying or talking about what had happened during his captivity.

"Damn that smells good. What did you make this time other then another slice or heaven?" Dean asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Gabe made an apple pie and a pie I don't think you've ever had before." Sam said with a grin.

The older hunter perked up immediately. "A pie I haven't had yet? Is there such a thing?"

Gabriel walked over with a plate and a smirk. On the plate was a small scoop of vanilla ice cream sitting next to a slice of pie. The crust was a lovely golden brown and baked to perfection. The filling was nearly the same color as the crust and looked nice a firm. Dean gave the pie a once over and picked up the fork. He took a decent sized bite and chewed slowly, his eyes lighting up as the flavor spread over this tongue. The hunter wasted no time in finishing the slice.

"What was that?" Dean asked in shock. "That was amazing!"

"Caramel pie." Sam said. "He said it used to be popular back in the fifties and sixties. It's a bit sweet for me but I can't lie. That has to be one of the best pies I have ever tasted."

"Yeah no kidding." Dean said, passing the plate back to the archangel. "Glad I can't gain weight anymore. Not with the kinds of treats your boyfriend is pumping out over there Sammy."

"I know right?" The younger Winchester said with a laugh. "You'd lose your girlish figure in no time flat!"

"How did this happen?"

Sam and Dean both fell silent in shock at the sudden words from the archangel and Dean looked at his brother, who was, thankfully, able to still answer. "What do you mean Gabe?"

The archangel sat down his own plate of pie and ice cream along with a hot cup of tea and slid into the seat across from them. "Now that I don't have the coin in I can feel the changes in you both. The dark and the light. How did that happen?"

Dean sighed. "Long story. It started with me getting the Mark of Cain and the First Blade. Well I died and came back as a demon and nearly killed Sam."

"You tired." Sam corrected. "If it hadn't been for Crowley giving Cas the Grace he needed to subdue you then I probably would have had to kill you! Still we got Dean back and then had to deal with the Mark and what it was doing to him."

"The urge to kill." Gabriel said flatly. "Yeah. I got to see it first hand with Luci. Not pretty. What happened next?"

"We managed to remove it." Dean said wincing at the horror struck look on the archangel's face. "Don't give me that look. We didn't know okay?"

"So you almost freed—"

"Not almost Feathers." Dean said cutting him off. "We did free Amara. She got loose and almost destroyed the world. She almost killed your Dad."

Gabriel seemed upset by this news, staring at his food. "I…I didn't know."

"How could you have not known?" Sam asked softly. "The sun was going out. It was enough that the whole world noticed!"

"Because I got into some deep shit." The blonde said. "A demon got his claws into me and drained my Grace for a while. Luckily I managed to escape with a bit of help from this guy named Ketch. Bit of a bastard but not bad. I was just glad that I managed to get out before he really drained me."

"Ketch? As in Arthur Ketch?" Dean asked in shock.

Gabriel blinked, looking stunned. "Yeah that was his name. Uhh….Did I miss something? You guys know him too?"

Sam sighed. "You missed a lot but we'll get to that later. Needless to say it was getting bad and Chuck said that Michael was too injured to help and that you needed to be put back together. We honestly thought you were dead."

"If Dad said that then it was probably after that Kentucky Fried B-Hole had me. I was in really rough shape for a while." Gabriel admitted. "Drained Grace, no healing, broken bones and cuts, not to mention I was so fucked in the head that I couldn't even bring myself to talk. Took a while but I got better. After that I went out to be myself again and got bored. That's how you guys found me. Talk about a rough few years."

"Yeah. No kidding. So once Amara was free we realized that we were outgunned. Even with Lucifer getting a mind wipe from Chuck to 'reset' him and Michael being healed to help we knew that ti was a lost cause. Last time it took four archangels and Chuck to seal her away. We only had two, a coven of witches thanks to Crowley's mother Rowena, and the Host behind us." Sam said. "So we took a risk to make sure that we would come out on top. Chuck did what he could to make us the way we are now. It worked. We stopped Amara and saved the world again."

Gabriel stared at the two of them looking somewhat skeptical. "So you both became two different types of forbidden nephilim with my dad helping to make it happen?"

Dean glared. "It was either this or destruction. Besides there are some perks that come from being like this. Immortality is a good one. So eating whatever I want and not gaining a pound."

"So you became a half demon and Sam became a half angel?" The archangel asked.

"Yeah. I got my half donated from Michael." Sam said. "We tried Lucifer but it didn't work too well because I'm his vessel. I got really sick because my body rejected it. Chuck said it was because Lucifer's Grace was trying to overrule my body instead of merging with it. So instead of giving up Michael said he'd do it. So by angelic law…I'm Michael's son."

"And you?" Gabriel asked turning to Dean.

The hunter smirked. "Mine was not willingly given. Good thing too since it let me save your feathered ass. We managed to swipe what we needed from Crowley during one of his stints with us. I'm technically the Crown Prince of Hell. Which is why I was able to follow him when he took you. He set up a spell that only his blood could pass through. He took you and I was able to follow because he's technically my dad. Go figure."

"I was wondering how you managed to get through when no one else did." Gabriel admitted. "I thought I had just gotten lucky for once."

"Yeah you did." Dean said. "So can I ask you a question that's been bugging me since you showed up again?"

"Ask away. I don't mind." The angel said eating more of his pie and ice cream.

"Why you decided to show up now of all times? I mean it's been freaking forever." The older hunter asked curiously. "We even tried finding you because Chuck said that he didn't think you were really dead."

The archangel frowned. "It's hasn't been that long Dean-o. The last time you saw me was at the hotel remember?"

The brothers shared a look before Dean nodded to Sam and the hunter seemed to brace himself before speaking up. "Gabe…Do you even realize how long it's been since the hotel?"

"A few years. So what?" The smaller man said, not sure why they were making sure a big deal out of it.

Sam got even more tense, his green eyes pained. "Gabe… The hotel happened a long time ago. It's been fifty years since you last saw us."

Gabriel sat stock still for a few moments. It couldn't have been that long could it? Taking a moment he realized that he had never reoriented his biological clock after taking leave of his senses in the demon prince's care. He'd been so upset he hadn't even bothered. The angel quickly reset himself and did the math, his heart nearly stopping in his chest. They were right. It had been fifty-two years, four months, two weeks, six days, thirteen hours, forty-nine minutes, and sixteen seconds between when they had left the hotel and him meeting them again.

What the fuck had he been doing with himself? While he was off living free his brothers and the Winchesters were stepping up. His family was whole again. It seemed like the only person not doing their job was him. He had abandoned them again. How could they even bring themselves to care when all he did was fuck up? This needed to change. He was done running. But first…Maybe he needed a nap. He wasn't feeling too good suddenly.

"Shit! Feathers? You okay? You're looking really pale." Dean said as he and Sam stood.

Gabriel barely managed a weak nod and his voice came out as a squeak. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The brothers barely had enough time to make it around the table before the archangel's golden eyes rolled and he collapsed. It was only due to their quick reflexes that the archangel didn't smash his head in on the metal table. A quick check revealed that the blonde was fine physically but no doubt the stress had taken its toll. Dean helped his brother lift the angel into his arms before watching the two leave. Shaking his head the hunter pulled out his phone to make a call. Michael would want to know what had happened to his younger brother.

SSSSS

"He's fine. It's just stress." Came the hushed tone that pulled Gabriel from his sleep.

"You're sure?" Came Michael's voice.

"Yes. Can you blame him for passing out?" Dean's voice floated out. "He finds out he's been gone for fifty years, that Sam and I are Nephilim, not to mention that his family is a happy one again. I think I'd have a system overload too."

Warm hands gently took his pulse and Gabriel twitched gently at the touch, making whoever was touching him run a gentle hand over his back and it managed to place the touch as belonging to Adam. "Well his pulse in back into a normal range. I think he just needs some rest. The past few months haven't exactly been the best for him."

"Adam…How's his Grace feel to you?" Lucifer's worried voice asked.

"Stable. He's fine. I think that Sam was right about it being stress." Adam said. "He just needs time to recover."

"Then we'll let him." Michael said.

There was a stunned silence before Dean spoke up again. "You feeling okay? I mean just a few days about you were saying that you wished Feathers was back on his feet and ready to go."

"I know but I decided that I can't ask Gabriel to rejoin Heaven. Not after everything that has happened to him. I know that Gabriel deserves better then this. It's why if he wants to leave I've decided I'm not going to stop him. After everything that has happened between us it's the least I can do to ensure his happiness. We can handle heaven without him." Michael said softly, and Gabriel could feel a set of fingers sliding into his hair.

"You can at least still ask him." Sam said.

"There's no point." The First Born said. "All I want is for my baby brother to be happy. Even if it's not with us."

"But we've spent so long looking for him!" Lucifer protested. "Please Michael. Just think about what you're saying."

"I am thinking. For the first time in a very long time I am thinking. I'm thinking about Gabriel. I'm thinking about his happiness." Michael said. "Gabriel deserves to be treated like an adult and an archangel. I don't want to push him away and if I ask him to stay then I'll just make him hate me. This is the least I can do for him. We won't be asking him to stay and by we mean that none of you will say anything. This is our gift to him. Gabriel is free from the Host. He never need fear me or Heaven again."

Gabriel felt his chest tighten. All he had ever wanted was to be an equal in his brother's eyes and to be welcomed home. Now it seemed that he was never going to get that chance. Michael was never going to ask him to come back. No one in the room noticed the tears that silently fell from the youngest archangel's eyes as he cried.


	23. Out Of Left Field

**Chapter 23: Out of Left Field**

"Dude you were freaking awesome!" Dean said, dropping his duffle on the table to look back at the smirking archangel.

"Keep singing my praises Dean-o. I'll make you any pie your heart desires!" Gabriel said. "It's nice to see that someone is worshipping me outside the bedroom!"

"Dean! Stop inflating my boyfriend's ego!" Sam snapped.

"That's not all that will be inflating later if your blush is any indication Sam." Castiel said. "You are turning a rather interesting shade of red."

"CAS!" Sam snapped.

"Let them have their fun Sammich." Gabriel said with a smile, wrapping his arms around the taller hunter.

"Hey guys!" Adam said coming into the library carrying tray with a cup of coffee for Michael and two cups of tea for himself and Lucifer. "How did the hunt go?"

"Amazing!" Dean said. "Gabriel is just amazing as a hunter and he barely uses his Grace! That job should have taken at least a couple hours but between the four of us we just cleaned house like it was nothing! I think I'm starting to love having an archangel on our team."

"What does that make Michael and me? Chopped liver?" Lucifer said, looking up from his book to take the cup of tea.

"You and Sir Stick in the Mud don't actually help us fight!" Dean said. "Gabriel does!"

"And tell me why again did you decide to fight with them Gabriel?" Michael asked, turning to look at them from his recent reports. "You've never taken an interest in fighting before. If anything you always had an aversion to it."

"How about the fact that it's none of your fucking business?" Gabriel snapped before letting go of Sam and heading towards the kitchen before the hunter quickly followed.

Adam turned to Michael, who was staring slack jawed after his younger brother. "Still have no idea what you did then?"

"If I did don't you think I'd be trying to fix it?!" Michael snapped. "Ever since he collapsed he's been cold. And not just to me! At least he's cordial to Lucifer!"

"Not by much." The Devil admitted. "It's like he's growling through his teeth to me. That's really not much better. He doesn't talk to me like he used to. If Sam's not around then he won't even look at me much less talk to me."

"And he won't talk to us about it!" Michael complained, throwing down his papers. "It's almost like I've said something that upset him but he won't talk to me so I don't know what I said!"

"You know he wasn't asleep right?" Dean said suddenly, looking through his duffle, making a mental note on what he needed to refill.

"What?" Lucifer asked, the color draining from his face, hoping that Dean wasn't implying what he thought he was. "What do you mean he wasn't asleep?"

"When High and Mighty over there was talking about making sure not to ask Gabe to come back to Heaven. Gabriel was awake for that whole conversation." Dean said, checking his gun.

"How do you know that?" Michael asked.

"Because he sat up the minute you guys left and started crying." Dean said. "Took forever for Sam to calm him down. I think you managed to break his heart again. Good job. You know you could make a living breaking hearts like that."

"Well fuck." Lucifer said closing his book. "What are we going to do?"

"My advice? Start groveling." Dean said, heading for the kitchen too. "I'm going to get me some pie, a shower, sex, and sleep. Not necessarily in that order."

"Dean you know you need dinner first!" Castiel called out, following his mate.

Adam was silent for several minutes before looking at his mates. "What are you going to do? Gabriel needs to know that he's welcome to rejoin Heaven if he wants. If not then he might not want to try to reconcile with anyone."

"Once more Michael, you've made a mess of things." Lucifer said. "At this rate Gabriel will never trust you again!"

"Damn it Lucifer! Do you think this is easy for me? I'm trying to do the right thing and protect him!" The First Born snapped.

"Did you even stop to think that maybe Gabby doesn't want you to protect him?" The Devil asked. "That he's never wanted you to protect him. Maybe all he wants is for you to be there for him and treat him like an equal."

"I don't understand." Michael said. "As his older brother it's my job to protect him."

"Mike…Take it from me." Adam said. "All we younger brothers want is nothing more then to be seen as an equal in the eyes of our older brothers. I know that because that's all I want. I want Dean and Sam to see me as a hunter like them and not their kid brother who needs protection."

Michael sighed and sat down hard. "I don't know if I know how to move past this. He's always been my little brother. Even when we were dating I still couldn't get that out of my head. Now what am I going to do?"

There was the sound of the decanter opening and the clink of crystal. "You could start by apologizing." Came a male voice. "I heard that works wonders."

"He's right you know. No matter what happens between family an apology really does go a long way. After all it worked for me and we're happy now." A female voice said.

The three turned to face the intruders to the bunker only to freeze in shock.

"Hi guys." Chuck said passing Amara her glass. "Did you miss us?"

SSSSS

Sam slammed Gabriel up against the wall hard, nearly knocking the picture off. Gabriel fumbled, trying to undo the buttons of Sam's shirt while not breaking their kiss. Sam finally got Gabriel's shirt and jacket off his shoulders and was now fumbling with the angel's belt. The two shoved away from the wall and Sam tripped over their shoes and they fell back on the bed. They broke apart laughing for a moment before resuming their frantic actions.

Gabriel was rolled onto his back and Sam yanked on his shirt, the fabric tearing and buttons flying everywhere. The hunter blushed pulling a laugh from the archangel. Sam couldn't stop himself from leaning down and capturing those lips in a kiss once more. As they kissed Gabriel bit at Sam's lip making him moan.

"Gabe…" He whined. "Clothes! Now!"

The archangel pulled back with a Trickster gleam in his golden eyes. "What's wrong Sammich? Had enough foreplay already?"

"Get them off us of else I will leave you high and dry!" The hunter threatened.

There was a snap and it was suddenly skin against skin making both of them moan. It if was one thing that Sam had quickly come to love about his archangel was his warmth. Gabriel was warmer then anyone he had ever met. It made having sex with the blonde the most amazing thing he had ever done. Not to mention that Gabriel was nothing short of a wildcat in bed.

"What do you want Gabe?" Same asked breathlessly as he attacked the archangel's neck, licking, sucking and biting until there was a dark purple bruise left behind.

The blonde cried out, arching against his human, bucking and brushing his arching length against his hip. "I want you!"

Sam began kissing down the angel's chest. "How do you want me?"

Gabriel arched up as Sam bit down hard on his nipple, pulling a scream of pleasure from him. "I don't care! Please! I want you in me!"

Sam pulled back and reached for the bedside table. "Lube? Prep?"

"Don't need them. Don't want them. I want you!" Gabriel said bucking under Sam once more, making the taller man hiss.

Sam nodded and grabbed Gabriel's leg and hoisted it up over his elbow. Leaning down the hunter captured his angel's lips in a kiss once more. As their tongues dueled the human pressed his erection against that tight ring of muscle and pushed. The blonde pulled back, crying out before slamming himself down on Sam, lost in the pleasurable pain of their love making. The two were so lost in what was happening between them that they never noticed the knock on the door or the person who peeked in on them. Instead the person smiled at seeing Gabriel happy before closing the door once more, leaving the lovers to their evening.

SSSSS

Gabriel ran a hand through his hand with a yawn as he made his way to the kitchen, his body still aching and covered in marks from his and Sam's lovemaking last night. His plan was to make breakfast and deliver it to his sleeping hunter as a thank you from last night but his plans were derailed when he was able to smell breakfast cooking. Frowning Gabriel turned the corner only to stop dead at the sight that greeted him.

Chuck was standing by the table, passing out eggs from his frying pan to Dean, who looked happy as a clam at being fed. Castiel was sitting next to him, looking uneasy. Lucifer was standing over by the coffee machine with Michael, who was keeping a close eye on their mate. And with good reason since Adam was sitting next to Amara.

"Hey! Look who finally woke up!" Chuck said with a smile. "I made chocolate chips pancakes and I have strawberry syrup. Your favorites."

Gabriel's face went blank and he turned heel and headed back towards the door.

"Hey Feathers!" Dean called. "Aren't you going to eat? I mean your Dad cooked! I can see where you got your talent from."

"I changed my mind about breakfast." Gabriel said, turning to look at the hunter, his voice as cold as his expression. "I suddenly don't feel like cooking so I'm taking Sam out for breakfast instead."

Castiel frowned. "Why would you change your mind but still want to eat?"

"It's not the food Cassie." Gabriel said. "It's the company. Even the best food can taste like literal shit when eaten with the wrong people."

Amara looked pained at that. "Is it because of me?"

"No. It's because of me." Chuck said. "Am I right Gabriel?"

The blonde glared at his father. "Does it fucking matter?"

"I think in does." Chuck said, setting the frying pan down. "It matter enough that you're so angry with me that you don't even want to be in the same room, much less the same building. Am I right?"

"If I had my way..." Gabriel growled through his teeth. "I wouldn't even be on the same plain of existence as you."

There were quiet footsteps behind him and a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around Gabriel's shaking frame. "Morning Gabe. Chuck? Amara? When did you guys get here?" Sam asked, trying to comfort his archangel.

"Last night." Amara said. "We were planning on stopping by anyway when my brother felt something had happened. So we came here to find out what had happened."

"So you know then?" Sam asked curiously.

Chuck nodded. "Yes. Which is why I wanted to talk to Gabriel. Alone if possible."

"Not happening." Gabriel snapped at the deity. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of our family."

God seemed to think about it before nodded. "Okay. If you insist. When I found out what happened to you and what the result was I decided that maybe you needed time to heal. Time to recover and figure things out. Find out who you are again. I was going to bring you with Amara and I."

The room fell silent at that, wondering how the small blonde would take the news. After all that was how this whole thing had started. Gabriel had wanted a vacation and had nearly lost his life and ended up getting tortured and raped by a demon. Maybe the archangel would accept his dad's offer but given what had been said before Sam had shown up it was highly unlikely the he would say yes.

Gabriel gripped Sam's hand tight. "Even if I was willing to say yes, my answer would still be to go fuck yourself."

"Gabriel I know you don't want to hear this but time away could be good for you right now." Chuck said, looking worried. "I mean just look at what you did to Crowley."

"What did he do by the way?" Dean asked sheepishly. "He never told us. He just kinda…poof! Demon gone."

Amara looked proud. "He has the demon trapped in a pocket dimension where he constantly being burned to death only to be revived and have it happen all over again. I must say that I never knew that any of my nephews other then Lucifer had a dark side."

Gabriel glared. "Fuck you too."

"Gabriel." Chuck said with a sigh. "I just want what's best for you. We can come back in about a hundred years or so. We won't be gone long. Just long enough for you to heal."

"Like I said… Even if I wanted to my answer is still going to be no." Gabriel snapped. "I'm not leaving Sam. I can't."

Chuck frowned and looked confused. "Gabriel I made Sam and Dean both immortal. They won't die before you come back so there's nothing to—"

"I'm pregnant."


	24. Pregnacy and Proposal

**Chapter 24: Pregnancy and Proposal**

The silence following Gabriel's statement was nearly deafening. Dean's fork was poised, mid-bite as he stared. Castiel seemed to be confused by the statement as did Adam. Lucifer seemed to be in a state of shock while Michael seemed angry. Chuck and Amara however, exchanged worried glances. The whole room became tense.

"So um…" Dean said, slowly lowering his fork. "Is this because of that heat thing you told Crowley about?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No. Angels don't really go into heat. That was a lie I told him to try to get him to back off. Needless to say it didn't work."

Dean nodded, still looking a bit disturbed. "So…You're pregnant. Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth. Then again I never expected to hear a dude say them either."

"If you aren't careful with Castiel he could end up in the same boat." Gabriel warned. "Then we could have a mini Dean-o or mini Cassie running around the bunker."

The hunter suddenly paled. "You're joking right?"

"Sorry Dean-o but it's the truth." Gabriel said. "As long as you guys are careful you'll be fine. You can wear condoms and I can get Cassie some Queen's Lace to take. Just in case. Safer that way for the both of you."

There was a sudden growl and it was only thanks to Adam and Lucifer that Michael didn't go charging at his brother and Sam. "What the hell do you mean you're pregnant Gabriel?! You know how to prevent things like that from happening!"

The smaller archangel glared. "Forgive me for not having my Grace to stop it or the right herbs to keep it from happening!"

"Why weren't you taking anything for it since you were human?!" The First Born yelled.

"Because I never once bottomed as a human you asshole!" Gabriel snapped, making Sam rush to soothe him. "My reproductive health is also none of your fucking business! So why don't you take care of your own relationship and I'll take care of mine!"

"Enough Michael!" Chuck snapped. "Do not put your brother's life in danger because you're upset. You know how archangel pregnancies are! If you cannot stay calm them I will ask you to leave!"

Michael fell into shocked silence and Lucifer and Adam rushed to calm him. Sam was doing the same for Gabriel, running his fingers through his blonde hair and kissing his neck gently. After a few minutes everyone was calm again and the questioning started up again. This time however, the tense atmosphere wasn't as bad.

"So you're really pregnant?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes flicking towards Gabriel's still flat stomach, as if looking for some sign of the truth.

"Yeah Cassie. I'm pregnant." The angel said with a sad smile. "Nothing wrong with that."

Dean looked down at his food then looked up. "So I'm going to be an uncle then?"

Gabriel suddenly looked heartbroken. "I…"

Sam pulled the archangel close. "We don't know. We only found out three days ago. I know you don't want to hear this but the night we got Gabe back… We slept together."

"So with the three day grace period you don't know who the father is." Adam said. "Gabriel I'm really sorry."

"Three day grace period? What's that?" Dean asked.

"When an angel is able to bare a child there is a three day period where the body becomes fertile and they're more receptive to conceiving." Chuck explained. "It's a three day window where they have the best chance of getting pregnant."

"So let me guess…Crowley and Sam both managed to fit into this three day period right?" Dean asked, looking worried.

Amara nodded. "That's why we're so worried. There is a chance that either Sam or Crowley could be the father of Gabriel's child. The problem is that there has never been a child like this conceived before. The risks are unknown. This child could be three quarters archangel or it could be a half archangel half demon nephilim much like yourself. We have no idea what is in store with this child."

"Get rid of it."

All eyes turned to Michael, who was glaring at Gabriel. The First Born was nearly vibrating in his anger and seemed ready to explode. Not even Adam seemed to be able to calm him. The rest of the room was staring at the dark haired angel in shock. Surely he hadn't just said that?

"Excuse me?" Gabriel asked softly.

"I said to get rid of it!" Michael snapped.

Gabriel stepped back, pushing closer to Sam. "I'm not getting rid of my child Michael."

"I have tolerated many things from you in this life Gabriel but this will not be one of them." The First Born said. "I said to get rid of that thing!"

"No. Not when there's a chance that this child could belong to Sam." Gabriel said, looking appalled. "This is none of your business Michael. It's my choice what happens with this child. Not yours. My body, my choice."

"It is when this abomination exists. I am not going to take the risk that this child belongs to a demon. I am not going to wait long enough to find out either." Michael snapped, getting even angrier. "Either you get rid of it right this instant or I will!"

The Fourth Born looked horrified and began to back away. He didn't make it far before Michael was suddenly on him, knocking Sam away. Gabriel hit the ground looking up at his older brother in horror before Michael was hit from a blur that tackled him from the right. Sam was suddenly there holding Gabriel while he struggled to figure out what happened.

What happened turned out to be Dean. The elder hunter had tackled the First Born and slammed him into the brick wall. The hunter was glaring down at the archangel with pure hatred. Michael, even though he was dazed, was looking up at the nephilim with some trepidation. It was clear to Gabriel that his older brother, on some level, feared the hunter.

"Sam. Take Gabe back to your room." Dean said. "We've got this handled."

Gabriel felt Sam grip him and then he was disoriented as he was actually picked up and carried, bridal style, from the room. Dean waited until he was certain that his brother was far enough away before he reached down and yanked the angel up. He slammed the angel into the wall and snarled, his eyes turning black.

Across the room Lucifer held Adam tight to his chest, keeping the blonde from turning to see what was happening. He didn't want Adam to see his older brother possible kill their mate. Castiel seemed proud that his mate was sticking up for his older brother. Chuck was watching with a frown while Amara seemed almost giddy at the fight.

"Get off me!" Michael snapped.

"Not until you listen!" Dean said. "Do you have any idea just how upset you just made your brother?! Any at all you dense bastard!?"

"That thing needs to be gotten rid of!"

"Kill that child and you'll have to kill Sam and me too!" Dean snapped. "Then you'll have several very upset angels, reapers, monsters, and hunters on your ass!"

That seemed to give Michael pause. "W-What?"

"Our friend Bille is Death. Our friend Garth is part of a were pack. Not to mention every hunter out there knows the Winchesters. Then you have Castiel, who would be pissed, and then you would lose Lucifer and Adam because guess what? I don't think that Adam would take too kindly to you killing off his family. If that child does belong to Sam…Then you'd be killing Adam's niece or nephew."

The First Born seemed to finally realize what was being said to him. He had just ordered his brother to kill his child, without thinking about what it would do to the rest of their family. When the idea of it being a demon and archangel had been presented it was all he could do not to lose his temper right there. As long as the child was raised right, by someone like the Winchesters, then the child would pose no danger. So why was he freaking out?

Dean eyed the angel. "If I let you go are you going to go flying off at the handle again?"

"No. I'm calm." Michael said. "I…I don't know why I'm upset. If the child is raised right then it won't be a threat."

"You're upset because this is a child that your brother is carrying that he might have been forced into having." Adam said. "If it is Crowley's then all you will ever see when you look at that child is the fact that you couldn't protect Gabriel."

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked as Dean finally released him. "How can we help Gabriel through this?"

"By being there for him and not upsetting him for one." Dean said. "For another you can start by apologizing for all the shit you've been putting him through since we found him again. You want to be his big brother? Then pull your head out of your ass and start acting like it before I do it for you! Now I am going to go by a shit ton of candy and start stashing it everywhere. Cravings are a bitch. Maybe I can grab a couple of baby clothes while I'm out. Hey Adam! Wanna come?"

Adam smiled and grabbed his coat. "I'd love too! Lucifer's coming too!"

Lucifer blinked as he was dragged along behind his younger mate. "I am? Wait! Was this is the fine print?"

Michael watched them go before looking down. How was he going to make this up to Gabriel now? It seemed like all he was doing was hurting his brother left and right. Why couldn't he just be a big brother like Dean?! Dean was the perfect brother. He was able to take care of both Sam and Adam and seemed to always know just what to say or do. How was he supposed to compete with that?!

"Michael."

Michael looked up at his father, who was looking at him with a knowing looking. "Yes Father?"

"Learn from Dean but don't become him. Dean's actions come from the heart, as broken and battered as it is. Stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart." Chuck said softly.

"How?"

"By realizing that all Gabriel wants is to be a family." Amara said. "Just like I did. But like me you're letting your heart be clouded. If I were you…I would go out in the world and find your peace."

Michael nodded and headed from the door. He would find his peace. Both for himself and for his baby brother. He owed both of them that much. Michael would find himself and be a better brother. Amara watched him go before she turned back to her brother.

"You think it'll work?"

Chuck nodded with a smile. "I think it will now. Michael will get better. Now…How about I teach you how to make one of Gabriel's favorite foods? I know he'll be hungry when he decides to come out again."

SSSSS

"He'll come around you know."

"I know. I just get tired of having whiplash from him." Gabriel said, smiling as Sam was placing kissing along his still flat stomach. "Sam? What if it isn't yours?"

"Doesn't matter. It's mine." Sam said.

"Sam I mean what if the child belongs to—"

"This child is mine. Doesn't matter what the DNA says. This child is ours." Sam said. "After all I had the best father in the world and he wasn't even my real father. Bobby was the best Dad I could have ever asked for. After having him raise Dean and I without thought or care how could I not do the same?"

Gabriel began to shake as he tried to hold in his tears. "I'm not sure I deserve you Sam. I just can't believe that you want me."

"Well if you don't believe that then will you believe this?" Sam said sitting up, holding out a small black box to the blonde.

The archangel was quick to sit up as well, staring at the box in shock; this couldn't be happening. Not to him anyway. "Sam?"

The hunter broke into a smile and opened the box. Sitting inside were two things. The first was a beautiful platinum ring that was set with a gold diamond in the center with four smaller green emeralds. The second thing, and the thing that made Gabriel's heart stop, was a feather on a chain. The feather was white and streaked with bits of emerald and brown; the same as Sam's eyes and hair. He could tell by the traces of Grace coming off the feather that it belonged to Sam. The hunter was proposing to him in two different ways. Gabriel's gold eyes flitted up from the two objects in the box and up to those smiling green eyes of his hunter.

"Sam?" Came the breathless question again.

"I'm asking you, Gabriel, will you not only be my husband, but my eternal mate as well?" Sam asked softly.

Gabriel's mouth was opening and closing but no sound came out.

Sam chuckled. "Is that a yes?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." Gabriel managed to squeak out. "Yes Sam! I will marry you and be your mate! Nothing would make me happier then you be your husband!"

Sam smiled. "Then let's get dressed. We can pick you up a suit and we'll head into town. What do you say?"

"Now?" Gabriel asked in shock.

"Too soon?" Sam asked with a flush.

"No! Not at all!" He said, leaning up to kiss the hunter. "Better text your brothers. Can't have them miss this. I think I have a suit in my bag."

"If not then we can grab one in town." Sam said with a smile. "Let's hurry. I can't wait to see the look on Dean's face."

"Dean? I'm more looking forward to making my brother's faint." The blonde said, getting up and heading for the shower.


End file.
